Uzumaki Naruto chronicles
by caretaker44
Summary: Narutos life if he knew the kyuubi was in him and he was trained partially by kyuubi. he is on a different team with Hinata and a third person. rated M for a couple of scenes that i warn u about, not good at summaries please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Naruto fanfic

**Author's notes**

I do not own Naruto. Hey guys this is my Naruto fic im going to make new teams starting from genin. It will be a lot different from the show, but I am going to try to make the characters as close to in the show as possible. This is my first fic and I would appreciate help send reviews giving tips and critize if you want but please don't flame offer help but if you hate my fic that much don't read it. This is a naruhina fan fiction. Oh and naruto has already found out about the fox and stopped attending school to train himself. He already talked to kyuubi and in my fic kyuubi helps him and is kind to him. When he talks to Kyuubi its italicized, thinking by other characters is bolded

It was finally here the day of the genin exams; everyone was at the school preparing to take the test. All but Uzumaki Naruto that is, Naruto was just sitting in the back of the room unnoticed, and when their sensie Umino Iruka called his name a brash loud girl with pink hair shouted out.

"Narutos not here sensei he hasn't been here for the past three months, why do you still call his name."

"Sakura," the esteemed teacher replied,"I will always check for Naruto, I actually miss him you know?"

Suddenly a voice from the back of the room in a dark corner called out,"That's good to hear Sensie."

Everyone turned around and gasped as they saw Naruto hidden by the darkness. "Naruto, where have you been?" Iruka asked shocked.

Training myself, sensei, I'm ready for the exams today. In his head the kyuubi purred _(kyuubi is female btw.)"that's right Kit you've worked hard for this test you will do great." _

"_Thanks Kyuubi it means a lot to me thank you for all your help"_

"_Of course Kit I owe you for the terrible time you've had with the so called villagers_."

All the kids then walked out to the training grounds to begin the tests.

Uzumaki Naruto your up you have to show mastery of the bunshin, canceling and using genjustu, a proper henge, and a substitution.

Sensei will any kind of bunshin work? Because of my high chakra capacity I cant do a proper bunshin, however I can do a kage bunshin and I am working on a wind and a fire bunshin but they aren't ready yet.

Sure Naruto,** Can he really make a kage bunshin and a fire and wind bunshin no one has come close to making those.**

Naruto did some hand seals and shouted Kage bunshin no jutsu and 50 narutos appeared out of thin air.

Iruka was amazed and told Naruto to go to the next test he had passed the first one. Naruto finished the rest of the tests with flyng colors and Iruka proudly handed him his Konoha head protector.

Naruto then left the training grounds without saying a word.

(End of chapter one)

Ok what do you guys think good bad let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Naruto chronicles

Chapter 2

Authors notes: I do not own Naruto. I have a lot of time on my hands so I am going to update tonight I would really like some feed back let me know what you think. I decided I am going to do Hinata point of view on some chapters also. Oh and Hinata doesn't stutter as much because I wont be able to remember to make her stutter hahaha imagine it if you want.

(Hinata's POV)

**Ohhhh I am so nervous for the genin exams today, What if I fail what will my father do? **

Hyuuga Hinata was the heir to the prestigious Hyuuga clan, her father Hiashi was a harsh strict man. Hiashi seemed to hate his daughter Hinata because she was weak, and no matter how hard she worked she would always be weak. That is why she loved Naruto though. To the other students Naruto was just a mess up he was a failure an outcast like her. But the reason she loves him is he never gave up he always tried his hardest. He had a tough life but he always smiled, he was destined for great things she thought.

Thinking of Naruto once again she blushed and told herself she could do it.

"Oi Hinata how are you?" Kiba barked bringing Hinata out of her stupor. She knew it was him and she tried her best not to frown, Kiba was in love with her and always hit on her and made sure no other guy came near her as if she was his property.

"Hello Kiba" she responded politely," I am well and yourself?"

I am excellent now that I've talked to you he said flirtatiously.

That's wonderful she replied with slight disgust,

Then as if someone was looking over her Iruka sensei started to call roll, when he got to Naruto she looked around hopefully but it wasn't until he spoke up that she saw him. There he was in all his glory he came back for the genin exams.

**Oh there is Naruto I haven't seen him in so long he looks good like always, I bet he has gotten stronger I can't wait to see. Maybe he will notice me today. **

**Oh wait what if he sees me fail what will he think of me then ohhhh this is horrible. **

Thinking more about Naruto Hinatas face color changed to a dark red, and she was happy yet nervous. The class went outside and Naruto was the first to take his test, as he passed everything with flying colors the class was amazed the exdead last student could now easily rank close to Uchiha Sasuke, the number one in the class and the villages favorite little ninja, or possibly outrank him.

Hinata was so proud of Naruto he was just as good as Sasuke he was no longer the dead last. However while some people were happy for him others were enfuriated among those were Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and the Uchiha. Kiba was furious because he knew Hinata liked Naruto and now would like him even more, Kiba was a very jealous boy. Hinata was supposed to be his but Naruto was going to steal her.

Haruno Sakura just flat out hated Naruto and to see him do well pissed her off big time.

Sasuke was pissed that any one especially Naruto could be anywhere as good as him, there was no way it could happen. Sasuke began to plan to challenge Naruto soon to show everyone Naruto wasn't that good.

Next up is Hyuuga Hinata Iruka shouted out.

Hinata walked up glad that Naruto had left but was still very nervous. But she had no reason to be she passed with ease and left to find Naruto.

Naruto she called out as she saw him in the distance and sped up to catch him. Naruto-kun that was amazing you did great in the exams.

Oh heh thank you Hinata-chan, how did you do? I'm sorry I didn't stick around our classmates aren't very nice to me the hate me for something I cant control just like the villagers.

Oh I did well Naruto no where near as good as you but I passed, Hinata replied with a blush.

Hey Hinata would you like to join me for some Ramen its on me?

Of course I would Hinata replied with utmost joy. Unknown to the two friends they were being followed by a very angry and jealous boy and his dog.

After two hours the two now close friends exited Ichiraku Ramen, having talked for most of the time they felt they knew eachother a lot better.

_Hey Kit_, Kyuubi purred inside Narutos head, _you have company an Inuzuka and his mutt_ (I like Akamaru but for my fic he is bad with Kiba and Kyuubi is a fox and Akamaru a dog so they won't get along.) _are following you._

_Thanks Kyuubi, are they following with bad intent I'm guessing_? Naruto thought back to Kyuubi

_Yes unfortunately. Fight strong kit_

Hey Kiba come out and show your face you coward. Naruto shouted out

Hey who are you calling a coward dead last, Kiba shouted back referring to Naruto. I challenge you so I can beat you and prove to Hinata I am far better.

Naruto turned to Hinata silently asking if he could accept. Hinata gave a slight nod and Naruto told Kiba he accepted the challenge.

Anything goes? Naruto asked as Kiba approached.

No genjutsu but ninjutsu and tiajutsu is allowed.

Perfect Naruto agreed.

Hinata called go and Kiba charged Naruto with Akamaru following behind, Fang over Fang Kiba called out and started to spin rapidly. Naruto grinned and took the hit head on, NARUTO! Hinata screamed in horror but Naruto turned into a log and appeared next to her he quickly embraced her and whisered in her ear. Don't worry Hinata-chan I've got this under control. Naruto did some hand signs and yelled out Fuuton hand blades no jutsu. Wind chakra molded around Naruto's hands and he charged Kiba. Naruto faked a slash with his right hand and jumped over kiba lashing out with the back of his foot at kibas head. The kick landed and Kiba was sent flying, Naruto charged for him, when Naruto reached him kiba was still in the air Naruto ended his wind jutsu, and went through some hand seals quickly and shouted out Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. 12 Narutos poofed into existence they jumbed up each one kicking him higher until the last clone slammed his foot into Kiba with an ax kick and sent him towards the original Naruto on the ground at breakneck speeds. Naruto stood there timing Kibas fall then with perfect timing Naruto punched upwards nailing Kibas stomach. Kiba coughed up blood and fell off Narutos hand.

Nice try Kiba but you aren't currently on my level go train you worthless mutt, oh and Hinata-chan is not an object that you pwn she is a human being.

Hinata-chan would you like me to walk you home? Naruto asked

Of course I would love that. Hinata replied.

When they got to her house Hinata kissed Naruto's cheek making him blush slightly and she thanked him for sticking up to Kiba for her and for lunch.

Naruto I will see you tomorrow when we get our team assignments would you like to sit next to me?

Of course I would Hinata-chan he replied before saying good bye and walking home.

(end of chapter 2 what do you guys think? Please read and review)

Next chapter the team arrangements, Will Hinata and Naruto be put on the same team?

When will Sasuke challenge Naruto and will Naruto be good enough to win?


	3. Chapter 3

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles

Chapter 3

Authors notes: I do not own Naruto, Ok guys this next chapter is going to upset some people and excite others, remember though this is my vision of what could have happened, this changes things a lot the way I have decided to do teams. Thank you for reviewing those who did and if you didn't shame on you just kidding, please review and let me know what you think the more people respond the more inclined I will feel to write more.

The next morning as Naruto walked into the school room he immediately looked for Hinata, seeing her sitting in the back left corner he made his way up to her and took his seat.

"Good morning Hinata how are you today?" Naruto asked. "I am well and yourself, Naruto-kun?" she replied sweetly.

Their conversation was cut short when Iruka walked into the room and called out,"Alright students I will call out your teams and then tell you who your Jonin sensei is." Iruka started reading off the teams and Naruto zoned out until he heard his name. "Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Nara Shikamaru.

Hinata and Naruto both grinned, and Shikamaru smiled, "This might be less troublesome than I thought." Shikamaru said under his breath. Iruka went on, "And your Jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

"Now that is troublesome" the lazy Nara said under his breath again as he walked over to sit next to Hinata and Naruto. Shikamaru knew about Kakashi no genin had yet to pass his test that they had to pass to become a genin team.

Iruka went on," Team 8 is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba, your Jonin sensei is Yuhi Kurenai."

"YESSS, I am with Sasuke" Sakura screamed out, Sasuke and Kiba just smirked.

Iruka went on and when he got to team 10 he called out, "Team ten is Akamichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, and Aburame Shino, that is all the teams your Jonin senseis will be here soon stay at the school, either in here or the training room." With that Iruka left and Sasuke stood up and walked over towards Naruto.

"Hey dead last he called out," referring to Naruto, said person looked up with contempt in his eyes. When Sasuke had his attention he continued," I challenge you." Naruto looked at Sasuke and laughed. Sasuke was furious who was Naruto to laugh at him an Uchiha, Naruto was just the dead last how dare he.

"Okay then Sasuke, I will fight you what are the conditions?" Naruto replied. "Everything goes but no kill shots." Sasuke responded smugly. Naruto quickly agreed.

Naruto and Sasuke took their fighting stances and Naruto charged Sasuke and Sasuke retaliated by doing some hand seals and shouted out Katon: Fire ball no jutsu and spit a ball of fire at Naruto. Naruto quickly did hand signs and shouted Katon: Fire Wall no Jutsu and spit out a large square of fire that grew into a wall blocking Sasuke's seemingly weak fire ball. Naruto then did more hand signs and yelled out Katon: Fire Wall control and pushed his hands forward. The wall of fire flew at Sasuke but he used a substitute and popped up behind Naruto. Sasuke charged but he was met with a back kick to the stomach by Naruto. Sasuke jumped back and flung his hands up into a defensive position, trying to think of a plan to fight back against Naruto**. "Ugh every fire jutsu I know is just about ineffective to that fire wall jutsu, I will have to fight him with taijutsu." **Sasuke thought. With that Sasuke charged Naruto with a Kunia in hand. Naruto just stood there until Sasuke tried to stab at him, Naruto grabbed his wrist and twisted forcing Sasuke to let go of his dagger. Naruto caught the dagger with his unoccupied hand, and turned his body around Sasuke twisting the Uchihas arm behind his back and holding the lost kunai to Sasukes throat. "Challenge over Teme you lose" Naruto said in a commanding tone.

Everyone but the two remaining members of team 8 cheered, that is until they saw Kiba and Sakura charging Naruto from behind, all of a sudden Shikamaru does hand signs and shouts Shadow possession no Jutsu and a shadow races towards the two charging members of team 8 successfully trapping them in Shikamaru"s shadow. How troublesome" the lazy Nara said, "Sasuke couldn't win a fight against my friend and comrade Naruto so his teammates attack that's not a fair fight." With that Naruto threw Sasuke to the ground and turned towards Shikamaru grinning, "Thank you Shikamaru" Naruto replied. "Any time Naruto I hate it when people don't fight fair its disgraceful" Shikamaru said with disgust. Sasuke then shouted, "Don't turn your back on me dead last." As he threw a kunai straight for Naruto's head, everyone gasped but there was a clang of metal against metal and a tall man with silver hair and a lopsided Leaf headband appeared and deflected the kunai. "You already lost, for one and secondly you said no kill shots yet you throw a kunai at his head. That is disgraceful I will be letting your sensei know." The mystery man exclaimed, said man then turned to face team 7, "And I presume you are team 7, good fight Naruto. I am Hatake Kakashi I will be your jonin sensei, come with me."

With that the members of team 7 followed Kakashi to the rooftop of the school where he sat on the rail and told them to sit. "We are going to introduce ourselves, tell me your name, likes, dislikes and hobbies, I'll go first. As I said I am Hatake Kakashi, you don't need to know my likes, dislikes, or hobbies. Naruto you're up next." The esteemed sensei said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like ramen and my friends, I dislike people who are unfair to others, or judge others before they know them, and my hobbies are training and learning how to better myself as a shinobi." Naruto replied to the question. "Hinata your next" the crazy blond then said.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, my likes are friends, my dislikes are people who judge others and my hobbies are training and ummmmm, well that's it" the raven haired beauty responded not wanted to leak to Naruto that one of her hobbies is watching him.

Shikamaru then cut in saying,"My name is Nara Shikamaru, I don't have many likes or dislikes but my hobbies include thinking strategically, cloud watching and sleeping."

With that Kakashi grinned and told them to meet at the training ground seven to test to become a genin team.

The three genin walked together talking about the test, Shikamaru having the most incite told Hinata and Naruto that no matter what Kakashi said tomorrow the test was going to be one of team work, Naruto agreed and Hinata just went along with it. After Shikamaru split from them Naruto walked Hinata to her house. When they got there Hinata said goodbye and kissed him on his cheek again. Naruto headed home to prepare for his exam tomorrow, but stopped for ramen on his way.

(End of chapter 3) Author's notes: Okay what do you guys think, I put Hinata Naruto and Shikamaru on a team because they are my three favorite characters, and team ten( Sasuke Sakura and Kiba) are antagonists consisting of Narutos enemies. Plus my second fight scene sorry for all you Sasuke fans out there he is a prick and I don't like him, hope yall enjoyed, please review I am a review whore I need my reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Uzumaki Naruto chronicles

Chapter 4

Author's notes: Hey guys 4th chapter, so far I put the new teams now you have to find out if Naruto and Hinata get together or if they will just be friends, but that is in later chapters

Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru met at training ground seven at 7 in the morning, and waited for Kakashi. They waited for three hours before Kakashi showed up, when he walked up to them Naruto shouted,"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Kakashi shrugged and replied simply with, "I was lost on the road to life." All three genins' jaws dropped, they couldn't believe it, but they didn't have time to think on it as Kakashi immediately moved on. "Today I am testing you to see if you will stay genin," he took out two bells and showed them to everybody," You have to take these from me, if you get a bell you stay a genin, if you don't you go back to the academy." Naruto immediately saw the problem, "But Kakashi sensie there are only two bells, does that mean no matter what one of us has to go back to the academy?" "That's right Naruto, you guys have till the sun goes down to get the bells from me." Kakashi replied and with that he disappeared, but his voice lingered telling them starting now.

"Oy Hinata, Naruto" Shikamaru called for said genins attention, "We have to work together to get those bells or we will all fail." Naruto nodded and replied,"I was just thinking that Shikamaru, we will work together to get both bells then the two of you can have the bells and go on." The two were about to protest, but Naruto shook his head and said, "Look I will just use the extra time to hone my skills even more, plus I have a feeling this is just a teamwork thing if we work together well we pass. If I'm wrong I will just go back to the academy." Shikamaru sighed, " Ok guys I have a plan, Nauto you will take point and attack head on, and try to push Kakashi into one of my traps. Hinata you look for traps he has set using your Byakugan, also hit Kakashi when you see an opening, and back Naruto up. I will use my shadow possession jutsu to catch Kakashi, when I do the two of you have to grab the bells immediately." Naruto and Hinata nodded and the three set off to get the bells.

When they found Kakashi they set their plan in motion, Naruto ran in attacking Kakashi with a snap kick to the head. Kakashi was surprised that Naruto would just outright attack him but still blocked the kick with ease by throwing up his hand. "Ahh Naruto where are your teammates?" Kakashi asked, but then he saw Shikamaru out of the corner of his eye and realized they were working together. That was when Hinata jumped in and went straight into a jyuuken attack. With Naruto form the front Hinata from the back and having to keep an eye on Shikamaru, Kakashi knew this would be hard. But he quickly jumped up and threw a kunai at Shikamaru while jumping over Hinata. Naruto didn't miss a beat he quickly threw a kunai and deflected Kakashi's that was meant for Shikamaru. Kakashi was impressed at Naruto's skill and at the groups team work. Naruto had expected the jump and kunai throw and guarded Shikamaru, so that the lazy Nara could keep his shadow possession Jutsu and try to get him when he landed. But Kakashi wasn't going that easily, he took out a small chain with a miniature grappling hook on the end and threw it, making it wrap around a tree branch and he started to swing to safety. But again Naruto was right there on par with him, Naruto threw several kunai, one at the chain, that he molded wind chakra around, and two where Kakashi would land. The first one hit the chain, the wind chakra cutting through it. This sent Kakashi to the ground right where Naruto's other two kunai were heading. Kakashi acted quick and pulled out a kunai of his own and deflected the assailant knives. This however left him open to a jyuuken strike from Hinata to his right side, he turned and swiped her legs out with a kick but as she fell Naruto jumped in catching her while turning a round house kick at Kakashi's head. This move effectively moved Hinata away while still attacking. But Kakashi caught Naruto's foot and punched him in the face, but Naruto just poofed out of existence and Kakashi knew it was a shadow clone. From behind him Naruto did some quick handsigns and yelled out Fuuton: hand blades and his hands were covered by sharp wind chakra. Naruto ran at Kakashi and lunged forward attacking Kakashi, the three of them went on like this Naruto fighting Kakashi while Hinata jumped in and helped or got a hit in. The two of them had Kakashi on the run, of course he wasn't using his sharingon, but the two of them were good. Kakashi completely forgot about Shikamaru that is until he felt his body freeze. They had him Shikamaru had Kakashi in his shadow possession jutsu and Hinata and Naruto ran in and grabbed the bells. Naruto immediately threw his to Shikamaru as he cut his Jutsu and Kakashi was let free.

"Very good guys, but Naruto why did you give your bell to Shikamaru? You realize that this means that you fail and your going back to the academy. You by far were the best on the team, why should you go back?" Kakashi asked. "Well Kakashi sensei, I can always get better and try again next year, but I offered because they are important to me and I put them above myself. The only way to beat you was work as a team and I couldn't ask either of them to go back." Naruto responded. At that statement Kakashi was brimming with pride for his deceased sensei's son. The boy was so much like him and Kakashi liked him already, he was going to be a great ninja someday. "That's very thoughtful of you Naruto and I'm happy to tell you that all three of you passed my teamwork test and have become official genin of the hidden Leaf." Kakashi said with happiness. The three genin grinned and Naruto asked if they as a team wanted to have dinner that night at Ichiraku's Ramen. They agreed to meet there at 6:30 and they were all about to disperse when Kakashi asked Naruto if he could have a word with him. Naruto agreed and Kakashi started talking to Naruto. "Naruto, you did very good today, I am happy that you will be my student. However it has come to my attention that you have no parents to teach you anything, and outside of what I do to train you as a team you would fall behind, because the others will be taught by their parents. That is why I am offering to train you personally as well as on the team." Naruto was overjoyed he immediately accepted and thanked Kakashi and Kakashi proceeded to warn him that it would be very difficult but Naruto was happy none the less. Kakashi told Naruto training started now and told Naruto to show him all the jutsus he knew.

When Naruto was done showing his jutsu arsenal to Kakashi, the teacher was impressed, Naruto knew many techniques, while none were extremely powerful they were good techniques and Kakashi could teach him the more powerful ones at somepoint. But most of all Kakashi saw Minato, the fourth Hokage, not to mention his old sensei, in the young blonde. While the two talked Kakashi started planning a training routine for Naruto, he himself would train Naruto in the use of Chakra, jutsus and tiajutsu, while he would have Anko teach Naruto taijutsu and jutsus as well. It would be tough training but they would make Naruto into a very good ninja. At 5:30 the two broke off and went home to clean up before they met at Ichirakus. Kakashi went to the Hokage before hand to let him know about the team and how well Naruto was doing, and that he had taken young Naruto under his wing.

When they all arrived at Ichirakus they ordered ate and talked. Kakashi told them that their first mission would be tomorrow at noon and before he left he told Naruto to be at training ground seven at seven a.m. sharp and not to be late. Naruto eagerly agreed, he couldn't wait, for the first time and adult saw him as worthy to train.

After Shikamaru departed shortly after Kakashi, it left just Hinata, and Naruto. The two now genin had become great friends over the past few weeks and they both enjoyed each others company. Hinata was feeling very brave at that moment and asked Naruto if he would like to go on a walk with her, Naruto accepted and they were soon in the park walking along the paths. Hinata chose then to speak up," Naruto-kun I have something I want to tell you." "What is it Hinata?" Naruto replied. "**Oh goodness here it goes oh I hope he doesn't reject me what if he does what will I do? Oh well to late now I have to do this." **"Naruto-kun, I am in love with you, you make me happy and this last week has been amazing." Naruto didn't know what to do he really thought he liked her too, but he was so unsure he had never felt love before he didn't know what it was like. But he responded, " Hinata-chan, I don't know love, I really like you and I like spending time with you but I don't know if I love you. However maybe sometime we could go on a date and spend time with eachother so I can find out if I love you or not." Now that wasn't what Hinata wanted to hear specifically, but she would take it, she eagerly agreed. With that Naruto walked her home and again she kissed his cheek good night before going into her house.

(end of chapter 4)

Author notes: What do you guys think? Please read and tell me if you think I should go on because this takes a lot of time and while I enjoy doing it , if nobody likes my stuff then it does me no good so please read and review. Next chapter Narutos training along with the first missions.


	5. Chapter 5

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles

Chapter 5

Author's notes: Hey Guys Sorry I didn't write a chapter for Friday, or Saturday,  
>I'm kinda busy those days but its whatever. How do you guys like the fight scenes, am I doing a good job with those?<p>

Naruto was at training ground 7 an hour early to warm himself up and train himself a little before Kakashi got there. Kakashi had arrived just as early, he was late to just about everything but he felt he owed Naruto to be there on time. Kakashi watched Naruto from a secluded spot in a tree while masking his presence, he was impressed at the training Naruto was doing. Kakashi then decided what he was going to do to train Naruto, taking a page out of Gai's book and took out a sealing scroll. In said scroll were various weights. He came out of his spot and appeared behind Naruto.

"Good morning Naruto" Kakashi said scaring Naruto. Naruto jumped back and brought his fists up into a fighting stance. When he saw it was Kakashi he glared at him. "Good morning sensie, I wasn't expecting you for another couple hours." Naruto told Kakashi. Kakashi sweatdropped, even his young student knew his reputation. Kakashi blew off the comment and held up the weights to Naruto and told him he was going to wear the weights unless Kakashi told him to take them off. Naruto was started out with 25 pounds on each arm and 50 pounds on each leg, Kakashi told him that he would be increasing the weight once he thought it was getting too easy for Naruto.

After Kakashi gave Naruto his weights he told Naruto to jog around the village 10 times and meet Kakashi back at the training grounds. Much to Kakashi's surprise Naruto grinned and started sprinting, Kakashi was expecting him to complain, but he just started running with a grin on his face. "**Naruto has a lot of potential, he could just out do you Minato sensei**," Kakashi thought with a grin, "**Then again he is your son and I expect great things from him." **With that thought Kakashi went and got breakfast for him and Naruto and took it back to the training grounds. Kakashi arrived just before Naruto, who was out of breath. "Good work Naruto," Kakashi praised him," Now every morning I want you to run one more lap around the village than the day before and do that till you get to 100 laps and then stay at 100. Also every night before you go to bed I want you to run half the amount you ran that morning." Kakashi told him. Naruto grinned and eagerly agreed.

Kakashi then showed Naruto the breakfast and told him to sit and eat with him; Naruto grinned and sat down next to Kakashi. His sensei's gesture of bringing him breakfast and training him meant a lot to Naruto. After breakfast Kakashi told Naruto that they were going to go over his fighting forms. Naruto had a very basic form, it was from the academy but it was easy to defend against. Kakashi wanted Naruto's Tiajutsu to be extremely lethal, and he liked that Naruto had the Fuuton: Hand Blade technique and he was going to get Naruto to use that with a lot of his forms. He wanted Naruto to be able to form that technique on his hands and feet without using hand signs, but he knew that took a lot of practice and work. He also knew that Naruto could form a lot of shadow clones with ease and that the user of the shadow clones gained their knowledge and whatever training they did, so he told Naruto to create as many shadow clones as he could.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto shouted out after doing the hand signs. Hundreds of Narutos appeared out of thin air, and Kakashi then told him split them up half and half and tell half of them to create the Fuuton: Hand Blades no Jutsu to learn it without using hand signs, and half to upgrade the jutsu to hand and feet blades. He then told Naruto why and explained the other uses of shadow clones.

Then he and the original Naruto started sparring in hand to hand. Kakashi was giving tips on Naruto's form and defense.

At 11:30 the two stopped and Naruto released his clones. He got dizzy and almost fell to the ground from the influx of knowledge from the clones. He was surprised from how much he learned, he gained a lot of experience on his now improved jutsu he tried it out and he got it without hand signs, however it was a lot weaker and he could activate his feet blades but they to were weak, he then said power would come with more practice. As they walked to the Hokage tower to meet with the rest of team 7 Kakashi explained why ninjas used hand signs to help mold the chakra but when you use the jutsu enough you didn't need the hand signs to mold the chakra correctly.

When they made it to the Hokage tower Naruto saw Hinata and ran to her, hugging her immediately. Hinata blushed and smiled slightly. Naruto let go and said hello to Shikamaru who was standing next to Hinata. Shikamaru gave a lazy grunt in reply, before they walked into the Hokage office together. When they went in the Hokage gave them a mission to find the Fire Daimyo's Wife's cat. Naruto groaned at how lame the mission was. Never the less team seven set out for their first mission as a team. When they got to the last known spot of the cat, Kakashi told them to pick a team leader for this mission, and they would pick a new leader for each one of these missions. But he warned them for harder missions he himself would most likely take lead, he wanted them however to realize each others skill sets and to be able to choose and follow a leader if he wasn't able to help them.

The three discussed it a little and they decided that Shikamaru was the best candidate and so he started to form a plan. "This is to easy, Hinata activate your Byakugan, Naruto create 12 clones. Naruto send your clones out in different directions when they see the cat the need to dispel them so we know where the cat is. After that we will go to the location and Hinata you will use your Byakugan to zero in on the target." The lazy genius explained his plan. "Then once we find it Kakashi you Naruto and Hinata will chase the cat into my shadow possession jutsu then I walk it to the Hokage tower to the Diamyo's wife. The three other members of the team nodded their heads in agreement and went to do the mission. The plan worked out just as Shikamaru planned it. After the completion of the mission, Kakashi was so proud of his team he took them out to eat.

At dinner the teammates talked and got to know eachother better. Kakashi told his team that if they used great teamwork on missions and they completed the mission he would treat them to dinner. He then told them that they would take turns deciding where they would eat. The three genin all agreed to that and Kakashi told them they would meet at the same time same place tomorrow and then told Naruto not to forget to run 5 laps tonight, then in the morning to run 11 laps when he woke up. Naruto eagerly responded, "Hai sensei!" With that Kakashi left the three genin alone and the teammates talked for a while before leaving. Naruto walked Hinata home and she once again leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, but Naruto turned his head and captured her lips in a sweet gentle kiss. There was no tongue involved just a sweet kiss, their first kiss. Hinata's heart started racing and they finally pulled away. Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes and got lost in the cerulean blue. Naruto got lost in her eyes as well, they stood there for a while until Naruto spoke up, " Hinata-chan you are truelly beautiful, can I kiss you again?" Hinata blushed and nodded saying, " Of course Naruto-kun." Naruto then kissed her again locking lips with her; she wrapped her arms around him before he licked her lips with his tongue asking her for entrance into her mouth. She indulged him and opened her mouth for him, his tongue dove in exploring her mouth. When he finally ended the kiss he smiled at Hinata and she blushed back. Unfortunatly all good things seem to come to an end and Hinata had to go inside but before she did she gave Naruto another quick goodnight kiss. With that she left and Naruto headed home. That night he was sure he would have a good nights sleep.

While Naruto was sleeping he heard a loud noise that woke him up, he looked outside and saw a crowd of people outside with torches screaming, "KILL THE DEMON, BURN HIS HOUSE TO THE GROUND, DON'T LET HIM POLLUTE OUR HYUUGAS." With that one of the angry townsfolk threw a torch into Naruto's apartment and it started to burn the place down. Naruto got out of bed as the fire quickly consumed the house. He went to the window and saw he couldn't jump down unless he wanted to be impaled by the pitchforks, spears and shovels the townsfolk were holding under him. For the first time in a long time Naruto was scared for his life, he didn't see any way out of this.

End of chapter 5

Authors notes:Hahahahahaha evil cliff hanger hahaha, what did you guys think please read and review, oh and Naruto and his classmates are 15 in this not 12 and I can say that because its my fic and I think 12 is way to young to be a ninja I mean think about it what 12 year old can take any adult in a fight. But anyways I digress please read and review and tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles

Chapter 6

Authors notes: Ok guys this is ridiculous if you like my Fic then you need to review and tell me that you like it, (Thank you for those of you who have reviewed) I need feed back I have to know if you like it so please review for me thank you.

Naruto didn't know what to do, he had no options. He couldn't jump because he would land on the pitchforks and stakes the mob was pointing up at him. And he couldn't stay in the apartment because it was on fire. The fire was spreading quickly and would soon engulf him and he decided he would try his luck jumping. With that he jumped out of his window trying to jump over the mob but he realized he was going to fall short and he plummeted towards the mob.  
>(With Kakashi an hour earlier.)<p>

Kakashi left the Ichiraku's Ramen feeling like something bad was going to happen; now with his past Kakashi knew whenever he had this feeling he had to find out what the problem was and how to fix it before someone died. Kakashi started going through names of those important to him, his friends, his precious people. Although most of Kakashi's precious people weere dead he still had a couple. He immediately went to the Hokage tower to see the wise old man.  
>Kakashi knew the Hokage liked him and would help him out, once the Hokage saw him he got out his crystal ball. As the old Sarutobi looked into it, already going through Kakashi's precious people to see if they were alright, he saw that everyone that he knew of was ok. He shook his head telling Kakashi no one was in duress, Kakashi told him to check Naruto. What the old man saw was horrifying, Naruto was in a burning building and the villagers were surrounding his apartment ready to skewer him if he jumped. The second Kakashi saw the old mans worried look he was out of the room. Sending mass amounts of chakra to his legs to give him more speed he ran towards Naruto's apartment.<p>

When he got there the whole building was on fire and Naruto jumped out of the window. Kakashi immediately took out his grappling hook and took a large jump, throwing his hook he looked toward Naruto and he saw he was going to be just late. He quickly took out a second grappling hook and aimed for Naruto's torso. Kakashi threw it and grimaced knowing the hook part would probably stab Naruto but one stab wound was better than death. Kakashi felt the rope suddenly get very heavy and knew he had Naruto and continued his swing to safety. When he landed on a roof top he had to pull Naruto up, as he pulled he heard Naruto groan in pain. He pulled Naruto up and saw the stab wound was bad, it was really bad. The hook had unfortunately dug into Naruto's back and Kakashi immediately cut the rope deciding to leave the hook for the medics to take out. With that Kakashi ran towards the hospital carrying Naruto. Naruto passed out from the pain and he was loosing a lot of blood. Kakashi quickly put a plasma pill in his mouth and lifted his head making the boy swallow. When Kakashi got to the hospital the nurse immediately took him into the emergency room.

Kakashi then summoned 4 dogs and scribbled down some letters to Hinata, Shikamaru, the Hokage, and Iruka knowing those four cared for Naruto and would want to know. He sent the dogs with the message and then sat down in the waiting room chairs.

(With Hinata)

Hinata had been home for a while she was getting ready for bed; she had just taken a shower and changed. Hinata had just crawled in bed when her father knocked on the door and said, "Hinata you have a message from Kakashi." Hinata was surprised, why would Kakashi send her a message, she got out of bed and made her way to the door. She opened the door and her father handed her the small scroll, she was very curious. She opened it and read the inside, but with each sentence she read, she was filled with dread. Naruto had been hurt and was in the hospital, he may not live through this. Hinata immediately got dressed again and made her way out the door after explaining what had happened. Hinata ran as fast as she could all the way to the hospital, she stopped as she saw Kakashi outside waiting. Kakashi was really stressed out he was pacing and Hinata knew it was as bad as or worse than the letter described. The young Hyuuga ran to her sensie already crying and hugged him. Kakashi was surprised at the young Hyuuga hugging him, but he returned it and comforted her. They were like that when Iruka, the Hokage, and Shikamaru showed up, Hinata let go of her sensie and Kakashi explained what had happened. The group decided to go in and the Hokage asked for permission to enter the surgical room where they were removing the hook from Naruto's back. Being the Hokage they let him in and he went and checked on Naruto. When the old Sarutobi came out he looked very sad and shook his head slightly, He then said, "They believe Naruto has a very low chance of living, they say he probably won't make it through the end of the night." Hinata started sobbing, she finally had Naruto and now he was probably going to die. The Hokage spoke up again though, "But I personally believe that Naruto will make it, he isn't one to give up without a fight. I think Naruto will fight to see us again, especially you Hinata and you Iruka." The group sat in the waiting room waiting to hear anything.

Two hours later a nurse ran out of the room, "Hokage-sama" she called out, "The patient is stable he is being moved into a new room however we believe that he may have entered a comatose state, if he doesn't awake by 3:00 pm. Tomorrow than we will announce him as comatose." With that the nurse left leaving the Hokage with a packet of papers. The papers said that Naruto was in room 314. The group then headed there and when they entered the room Hinata started sobbing and ran to Naruto's bed. She hugged the now pale blonde boy and buried her head into his chest and started sobbing. After 10 minutes Kakashi walked out and Iruka could tell he was upset, and followed him out. "Oy Kakashi," Iruka called out, "You know it isn't your fault what happened, and he deserves better than you walking out on him." Kakashi turned around and looked at Iruka, "Iruka," he replied, "I was to late I was too slow to reach him in time. Had I gotten there a second faster I could have easily saved him without having to use my grappling hook to catch him. But I suppose your right I should be with him." With that Kakashi entered the room again with Iruka.

12:00 p.m.

Naruto felt something heavy on his chest. His eyes fluttered open and his vision was blurry, he blinked a couple times to focus his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in the hospital; he tried to sit up but immediately stopped due to the immense pain from his back that numbed his body. He looked at his chest to see what was weighing him down and saw Hinata lying on his chest, asleep she must have been up all night crying because he could see her eyes were red and puffy. "Welcome back to the world of the living." He heard a voice say, he slowly turned his head and saw Kakashi. "Heh thanks I guess, how long have I been out." He replied. Kakashi told him how long and told him what happened. Naruto was shocked, he had no idea he had 5 people that cared enough for him to stop everything to come see how he was doing. That's when the nurse came in and told him he was going to be in the hospital for 2 weeks and Naruto groaned and said, "But then I'll get behind in my training." The nurse just looked at him and told him to get over it.

Hinata woke up an hour later hearing voices she looked up and saw Naruto talking to Kakashi. The Hyuuga girl was relieved Naruto was alright she lifted her head up and captured the boys lips in a kiss. Naruto was surprised but happy, until Hinata asked everyone to leave the room. Naruto was confused until Hinata asked, "Why Naruto? Why do the villagers hate you?" Naruto couldn't answer that he was torn he didn't want to lie to Hinata, but he couldn't risk her hating him for Kyuubi. "Uh I have no idea Hinata" he lied. But Hinata saw through it and was hurt. She hit his chest and started crying. "I know you are lying to me, I can tell. Why can't you just tell me the truth?" She screamed and then ran out of the room. The others came in but Naruto told them to leave he wanted to be alone right now. Everyone left and Naruto started to cry, he couldn't take it now even Hinata hated him. Or so he thought.

Author's Notes: Okay guys I need reviews for the next chapter. I need to know if yall want me for the next chapter write about Naruto going into his mindscape and learning from the fox while in the coma or go on with the story, I cant start either chapter till I get at least 3 reviews. Thanks for reading guys 


	7. Chapter 7

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles

Chapter 7

Authors Notes: Thank you to the people that reviewed, Jinchuurikilover2 thank you for your help with planning you have great ideas. To the others that reviewed thank you for your support. This next chapter is going to be while Naruto was unconscious he was talking to Kyuubi in his mindscape. Let me know what you think please read and review for me thank you

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto opened his eyes in his mindscape, he immediately knew where he was because he had been there before many times. He knew Kyuubi had brought him to his mindscape to talk, she often did it s while he was asleep because she got lonely. Naruto's mindscape had changed, since he learned the Kyuubi was nice and was forced to attack the village, she had asked Naruto to change the mindscape into a nice field with flowers and a nice house and she herself was now a human female. Naruto knew that time in his mindscape was faster than anywhere, he could be in here for days and it would only be hours in the real world. This is how he got most of his training in those three months he was absent from the academy.

"**Ahhh Kit you're here good, its time I give you a gift for you have made me very proud. Your affinities for elemental chakra are strong in wind, and soon you will start learning earth, you also have a weak fire affinity and can do some weak fire jutsus. I am going to give you my affinities for fire and lightning, I will also teach you several jutsus for each affinity other than earth." **The Kyuubi told Naruto. Naruto was excited he has always been a sucker for new jutsus. The kyuubi then walked graciously over to him and told him to hold out his hands. When he did she gently took them and told him this would hurt a lot but in the long run it would help. With that she started pouring her elemental chakra into him. Naruto screamed in pain and Kyuubi grimaced, she hated that she was hurting him. She liked Naruto and respected him a lot, it was her fault he was hated by villagers, and yet he was kind and talked to her when she was lonely. She felt bad for what happened just now with the villagers, they did that because he contained her, that's part of the reason she was giving him her elemental affinities. When she was done pouring chakra into Naruto she let go of his hands and caught him as his knees gave out from the pain. She gently lowered him to the ground so he could recover. "Ow Kyuubi that hurt a lot more than I was expecting" Naruto told her. "**Sorry Kit but it had to be done; now I will teach you some wind Jutsus. First we have Fuuton: gust."** Kyuubi showed him the hand signs and said, "**After you do the hand signs you can push your hands out and push the chakra out of your hands and it will send out a gust of wind, the power will depend on how much chakra you put into it, you can use this to push people or even woepons, if kunai are thrown at you use this and it will deflect them. You can also deflect weak fire jutsus and earth jutsus." **Kyuubi explained the jutsu and Naruto went and practiced it.

When Naruto had mastered it, which didn't take long as it was an easy jutsu to master, Kyuubi called him over, "**Next is** **Fuuton: wind shield."** She showed him the hand signs and told him what it did and how to do it and Naruto again went and mastered it, this one took a little longer but he soon could create a shield of wind that he could use to block almost anything.

Kyuubi called him over again and told him, "**Next we have fire jutsus, first, Katon: Flame Darts." **She showed him the hand signs and told him to spit fire like most Katon jutsus but this jutsu sent small condensed very concentrated fire out of his mouth that could easily go straight through enemies or objects. She told Naruto to go and master it. Seeing as Kyuubi already mastered this jutsu and Naruto had her inside of him this jutsu took very little time to master it. When he finished he went back to Kyuubi.

"**Next we have Katon: Large Fire Bullet, This jutsu you spit fire balls that are shaped like bullets but are large this is a medium power jutsu and you can use Fuuton:Gust right after it to increase its distructive power." **Naruto nodded and went to practice it, again he mastered it in little time.

Naruto came back and Kyuubi was pleased at how he was progressing. "**Very good Naruto, next we have Raiton: static bullet. This lets you shoot electric stun projectiles from your finger tips its very effective for stealth missions." **Kyuubi showed him the hand signs and Naruto went and practiced it. This one took longer to master because Naruto had no affinity for it before Kyuubi gave it to him. When he finally had it mastered he went back to Kyuubi and again she was pleased, "**Good Job Naruto that's all I have to teach you for now I will teach you more jutsus later but that's good for now." **After that Naruto and Kyuubi started sparring using tiajutsu and Naruto trained in tiajutsu more after that with Kyuubis help.

After 3 days of training on these jutsus and tiajutsu Kyuubi decided she was proud of Naruto and wanted to give him another gift, She deceded to teach him how to make weopons using the weopons craft jutsu and she showed him how to do the jutsu and told him to pour in her chakra and his own chakra, and elemental chakra from each of the elements he had an affinity for, and he would be able to create an ultimate weopon that could easily match up with any of the legendary swords. Then Kyuubi trained Naruto on how to use a sword. She showed him many different styles of the sword, she knew he loved to mix styles and that's one of the reasons he pushed himself to learn so many styles of tiajutsu. He liked to be unpredictable and that's what made him really good at fighting. She knew he was going to be a great ninja he may even surpass the fourth if he kept up at this pace she thought that it was definitely possible.

Authors Notes: Ok guys just realized I am awful at making up Jutsus please help me review and send me ideas on Jutsus for my story. Otherwise how did you like the chapter? Was it good bad what? Please review, I will try to make another chapter tonight but after that I wont make chapter 9 until I have 7 new reviews, I need some ideas for Jutsus. Thank you


	8. Chapter 8

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles

Chapter 8

Alright how did you guys like the last chapter? This chapter will hopefully be good. I need you guys to read and review. O and I keep forgetting to add, I do not own Naruto

Naruto was lying in the bed at the hospital wondering what he was going to do about a house. He knew his apartment was gone and all his things were gone too. He didn't have any money now, no house, and no food. He was screwed he realized. Just as he was thinking that, the Hokage walked into the room and gained Naruto's attention. "Naruto, how are you doing?" the old Hokage asked. Naruto looked at him and said, "Well I just realized I have no money, clothes, food or a house. I'm not doing to well." The Hokage frowned, Naruto wasn't usually like this. "Well that's actually what I came to talk to you about. It's a lot sooner than I wanted to do this and tell you, but under the circumstances and after talking to Kakashi I have decided it's for the best to do this now. Your father was Namakaze Minato, the fourth Hokage, and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. Now what is going to happen is you are going to take your inheritance and you are going to live in their old house. I have talked to Kakashi and he and I have decided that he is going to live with you at their house and be your guardian. Kakashi was your fathers student and after his father died your father treated him like a son and Kakashi wanted to return the favor but we decided that it would be better for you to live alone at least until now. we are done talking."

Naruto was upset he had a lot to think about, first he was pretty sure Hinata hated him, she had yet to come back to see him. Now he just found out his own father had sealed Kyuubi into him, which made the first years of his life absolute hell, and he found out that the old man had kept this big of a secret from him. Naruto couldn't take it, he didn't know what to think and he needed some time. "Get out." Naruto said, "Get out and leave me alone I need some time." With that the Hokage nodded and respectfully left the room. He was worried about Naruto.

Naruto was pissed he had been kept in the dark for so long, his own father had made him the most hated person in all of Konoha.

An hour later Kakashi walked into the room and before Naruto could tell him to get out Kakashi said, "Naruto I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now but let me explain, I wanted to take you in when you were a child I also wanted to tell you about your dad. The Hokage and the elders agreed that it would be best to leave you alone, because they needed me for missions at the time. They also didn't want to tell you about your father or make it known because he has many enemies and they would love to kill you to get back at him." With that said Kakashi pulled out an envelope that was addressed to Naruto. Naruto took it and opened it after Kakashi told him it was from his father.

Dear Naruto, I want you to know that your mother and I love you more than anything. I want you to know I put the demon inside of you because I knew you could handle it. I hope the village sees you as the hero jailer of the demon as they should. I am sorry I must go but there isn't much time, for you I leave my two greatest jutsus first the Rasengan, find Jiraiya the famous toad Sannin and have him teach it to you. For the next jutsu, the flying thundergod technique have Kakashi teach you as he is the only one I ever taught it to. I did however tell Kakashi to wait to teach you until he thought you were ready. I have to go now, remember your mom and I will always love you, and we are proud of you.

When Naruto finished reading the letter he looked up at Kakashi and said, "Thank you sensie." Naruto then asked, "So are you going to be my guardian now?" Kakashi nodded and Naruto smiled. Kakashi then said, "Naruto when you get out of here we will move into Minato-sensies house and we can train there, I will train you and get you ready to learn the Flying thundergod technique." Naruto grinned and then asked Kakashi, "So you know about the Kyuubi?" Kakashi grinned and responded, "Well that's where you got your jutsus from right?" Naruto nodded and then asked Kakashi, "Should I tell Hinata? I am so worried she will hate me for it just like everyone else does." Kakashi nodded I think it is best if you tell both Shikamaru and Hinata, I believe both of them will see you as a hero." Naruto thought about it then asked his sensei if he could go get Shikamaru and Hinata. Kakashi inclined to his request and went to Hinata's house first.

"Yo Hinata, how are you?" Kakashi asked when he saw his young student. Her father had let him in and Kakashi went to her room and knocked on her door. Hinata's eyes were red and she was sniffling. When Kakashi asked how she was she just looked down at the ground. When she looked back up she asked, "Why Kakashi-sensei, why did he lie to me? Why can't he just tell me the truth?" Kakashi looked at her and replied, "Hinata Naruto wants you to come back and see him he misses you and wants to talk to you." Hinata started to tear up again and barely said, "I-I cant Kakashi sensei I cant see him right now he hurt me by lying to me I need to think about this for a little while." Kakashi nodded and said, "The two of you are together right?" Hinata couldn't take it anymore she burst out crying once again, while she was crying she sputtered out, "N-not right now tell Naruto we are on a break and I don't know if we will get back together, Kakashi nodded solemnly, and told her he would. With that Kakashi left and got Shikamaru.

When Kakashi and Shikamaru entered Naruto's room, the blonde boy was instantly depressed to see Hinata wasn't there. "I will tell you about Hinata later." Kakashi told him. Naruto nodded and went on to tell Shikamaru about the Kyuubi. "Naruto you know your not the demon you are a hero, these Villagers are crazy to think of you as the demon." Naruto nodded his thanks to Shikamaru and grinned, he was happy someone finally accepted him. With that Shikamaru told them he had to do some chores around his family's ranch and left.

Naruto turned to Kakashi and frowned as he asked, "Where is Hinata, why didn't she come?" Then Kakashi told him about what she had said to him and told Naruto that Hinata said they were on a break and she didn't know if they would get back together.

Naruto frowned and got really depressed; Kakashi could see it in his eyes. Kakashi wished there was something he could do but there wasn't, Hinata was really special to Naruto and he really cared for him, it seemed she was the first to really accept him but now what would he do. Naruto believed Hinata hated him; he didn't know what he was going to do without her. He needed to talk to her but she wouldn't come to him and he couldn't sit up without being in pain. Kakashi soon had to leave because he had other duties to attend to and that's when Naruto decided he would ignore the pain and go to Hinata. With that thought Naruto sat up in bed and slowly got up, he started to walk to the door but on the way his legs gave out from the severe pain in his back and he fell to the ground unable to get up. Naruto couldn't take it any more, the physical pain he was in combined with the emotional anguish was too much, he broke down and started to cry. He stayed like that on the floor until a nurse came in two hours later and picked him up off the floor and got him back into bed. The doctor came in and scolded him and then checked his back to make sure he didn't mess it up even more. After the doctor left Naruto decided he was going to go to sleep since there was nothing else to do.

Authors notes: Hey guys how did you like the chapter? So far I have only gotten one review, I am at 8 total reviews I need to be at 14 before I make chapter 9 so come on people I need more reviews please.


	9. Chapter 9

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles

Chapter 9

Authors notes: I do not own Naruto, how do you guys like my story so far? I am sorry I pulled the whole no new chapter until I get X amount of reviews but I really want to know how I am doing I am new to this and I want to know whether I'm wasting my time on this or not if people like it tell me or I'm gonna stop posting. On another note thank you to those of you who did review, Jinchuurikilover2, Myth., ccoffey, Alphawolfy28, Thank you for reviewing the last chapters guys it means a lot. If I left you out and you reviewed I am sorry shoot me a PM and let me know and ill mention you next chapter, I deleted all my emails and cant tell whos reviewed.

Shikamaru couldn't believe Hinata, Kakashi and himself were training without Naruto, the poor kid was still in the hospital. Naruto had taken a turn for the worst emotionally; Hinata still would not go talk to him. Shikamaru had enough of it, "Stop, we have had enough of this Hinata." Hinata looked at him dumbfounded. Kakashi only nodded knowing what the lazy genius was talking about. "Hinata, we all know you love Naruto, this is going to hurt our team, Naruto is devastated without you. He had every right to hide from you what he did and you should be happy he wants to tell you even now. It's ok if you can't be with him but at least go talk to him and tell him you can't be with him. And to top it all off you aren't concentrated, we don't need you on this team if you can't focus. Go home and get this figured out, I like you Hinata and you are a huge part of the team but go figure this out and until you do, Kakashi and I can handle the D rank missions with ease." Kakashi nodded his agreement and Hinata's eyes welled up with tears but she understood. With that Hinata walked away.

When Hinata was out of earshot Shikamaru sighed and said, "Women are so troublesome." With that Shikamaru and Kakashi went back to training, they were doing an exercise were Shikamaru had to find a way to catch Kakashi in his Shadow. Shikamaru sent his shadow out but Kakashi dodged and kept dodging. Shikamaru sent out a group of kunai trying to get Kakashi to jump right but Kakashi just pulled out a Kunai and blocked them all. Shikamaru then got an idea and repeated his last move throwing kunai at Kakashi while Kakashi blocked them Shikamaru tied a thin ninja wire to a kunai using his shadows behind his back. He then threw another group at Kakashi, who again block but then he saw one last one and there was ninja wire tied to it. Kakashi shrugged it off and blocked it not realizing Shikamaru had a shadow under it and the shadow caught Kakashi. The lazy perverted jonin was surprised, Shikamaru was an excellent strategist, most Nara men were but Shikamaru had much more potential then even his dad Shikaku.

"Good job Shikamaru." Kakashi complemented, I would like to teach you a new genjutsu that you would excel at its called Demonic Illusion:Shadow Change, it changes things that aren't scary into the persons worst nightmares its quite effective. (Jutsu given by Myth.) Shikamaru nodded and Kakashi showed him the hand signs and explained what to do. With that Kakashi left the young genin to train on this new genjutsu.

(With Hinata)

Hinata was sad, she walked away in tears, and she knew her teammate was right but she didn't know what to do. She thought about it on her way to the Hyuuga compound and she just couldn't figure out what to do. It was times like these that she wished her mother hadn't died when she was so young. Hinata didn't remember everything about her mom but she remembered the a lot of good things. Hinata had no one to talk to about this, She would have taken it to Naruto but she didn't know if she could talk to him. When she got home she went to her room and started crying and thinking.

(With Kakashi)

After he had shown Shikamaru the genjutsu, Kakashi had left to go visit Naruto. The young boy was supposed to get out of the hospital today and Kakashi needed to be there to take him out and to their new home. While he was walking he thought about his team, the chunin exams were coming up and he wanted his team to be ready, but they had still never seen real combat out of the village. Naruto was easily the best fighter on his team, hell Naruto might just be the strongest genin in the village and probably stronger than some chunin. Shikamaru was incredibly smart and an amazing strategist, he could also hold his own in a fight, but as a team him and Naruto were probably unstoppable as a team against any other 2 genin in the village. The only two that could compare to them is if you put Neji and Sasuke together it would be the only way to get a close fight. But the chunin exams were for 3 man teams and he knew Hinata wasn't ready, at first he was worried about her and Shikamaru but Shikamaru had really grown with his training. Kakashi helped Shikamaru with the use of his shadows and fighting hand to hand. Hinata on the other hand worked hard, Kakashi loved her work ethic but it wasn't getting her anywhere. Kakashi thought about it until he realized, like almost all dojutsu users she depends on her eyes way to much. Kakashi grinned as he knew the perfect technique for her. With that he walked on to the hospital and got Naruto.

Kakashi watched Naruto as the pair walked to the market to buy Naruto new clothes, he frowned as the boy was in a lot of pain with every step he took. When they got to the market Naruto chose new clothes. He got t-shirts in different colors but his new ninja outfit was a black jacket with black pants. The jacket had a lot of different hidden pockets and the black on his pants and jackets showed his depression at the moment. When they bought the clothes they headed to their new home.

After getting settled into their rooms Kakashi went to go get foods leaving Naruto alone. Naruto decided he was going to go find Hinata, he had to apologize and beg her to take him back. With that though he went to track the white eyed girl down, when he finally found her he approached her and said, "Yo Hinata, I've been looking for you." Hinata turned around and frowned, "Go away Naruto, I don't want to talk to you right now." Naruto frowned and shook his head. "Hinata I need to talk to you about why the villagers hate me please let me talk to you. You need to know this." Hinata shook her head getting mad, "NO Naruto if I needed to know you wouldn't have lied to me." Naruto came closer to Hinata, "Please Hinata I need to tell you this I am sorry I lied but it will never happen again if you give me this chance I will tell you all of my secrets, and if you don't hate me we can at least go back to being friends." Hinata got really mad "NO NARUTO, I don't want to hear your excuses." With that Hinata pushed him down to the ground. Naruto landed on his back and cried out in pain. Hinata frowned and had tears in her eyes, she had been really harsh on him and then she had hurt him really bad. Of course as luck would have it, Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura were walking by as they saw this. Kiba grinned and walked over to Hinata and said, "Glad to see you finally saw him for the idiot he is and got over him, now come with me and I will take you on a nice date and you can forget about him." With that said he grabbed her arm and started pulling her with him. Hinata screamed, "Leave me alone, I don't like you at all you just annoy me." With that she punched Kiba in the face. Kiba growled and slapped her in the face really hard and she fell to the ground. "Hey dog breath leave her alone." Naruto spat out while getting up off the ground, Kiba laughed and said, "How about you make me." Kiba snarled in reply. "With pleasure" Naruto said and immediately launched a shadow clone Jutsu. Unfortunately, Sasuke had been watching, and knew which one was real and attacked the real one by kneeing him in the stomach. Naruto coughed up blood and said, "Well this is a fair fight." Sasuke grinned and said, "You don't get fair fights in the ninja world." With that the two ninjas attacked Naruto. Any other situation Naruto thought he could easily take the two but with his back hurt and his movements slowed he knew he was in a lot of trouble. Naruto knew he wasn't even at 70% health and there was almost no way he could beat the two of them, his only chance was to take out Sasuke immediately. Hinata got up off the ground and went to help Naruto, although she was angry at him she couldn't let him get hurt because he was standing up for her. But on her way over to the fight Sakura intercepted her, Sakura hit her in the face while she was running and she fell to the ground. Hinata got back up rubbing her cheek and glared at Sakura. Hinata activated her byakugan and charged Sakura, Sakura charged as well and the two kunoichi met and attacked. Hinata used her jyuuken while Sakura used a basic form of hard fist. The fight went on for 5 minutes where the two were evenly matched, but then Sakura started taunting Hinata, "You are so weak Hinata, you make me laugh, your from the strongest clan but they are ashamed of your weakness. Honestly they should just disown you." Hinata stopped for a second distracted until Sakura kicked her in the head. Hinata went down and Sakura took advantage tying her up with some rope from her ninja gear. She ended it by kicking sand into Hinata's eyes and then stomped on her back making her cry out in pain. With that Sakura went to help her team with Naruto. Naruto was holding his own until suddenly Sakura kicked him in his back from behind, the two other boys took advantage of this and started kicking and punching Naruto everywhere. When Naruto finally passed out he was covered in bruised. When he woke up an hour later his whole body hurt, his back was in unbelievable pain. He tried to move but quickly found he couldn't move his body hurt to much. He slowly turned his head and saw Hinata on the ground tied up, she was struggling against her bonds but to no avail, he also realized she was crying. "Yo Hinata, are you ok?" Hinata looked up and started to cry more as she shook her head. Naruto was furious, he tried to move but he just fell back to the ground. That was when the pair heard a bark, when Naruto looked up he saw a little dog, the dog was barking and suddenly Kakashi showed up. He was shocked and he immediately called for medics. When the medics got there they took both kids to the hospital and healed them. When the medics were done they left the two in a room together on hospital beds.

Hinata looked over at Naruto and said, "Why did you do that for me, why did you get hurt for me after I was so mean to you." Naruto looked over at Hinata and noticed she had tears in her eyes, "Because you mean the world to me, not only were you my first friend, you were my best friend and my girlfriend. I hate to see you hurt I couldn't stand there and let Kiba do that to you." Hinata looked at him and asked, "Why did you lie to me Naruto? Do you have any idea how much that hurt me that you lied to me?" Naruto frowned; he knew it had hurt her when he lied but to hear it made it even worse. "I am so sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to hurt you but honestly I was scared of what you would think when I told you." Hinata got mad, "Scared of what Naruto, what would make you think I would react in a negative way." Naruto got really sad and whispered, "Well all the villagers hate me for it." Hinata saw how sad Naruto was and asked him, "Why do they hate you?" Naruto looked away, but started talking, "Well you know about the nine tailed fox demon's attack on the village right, you know that the Kyuubi attacked and the fourth killed it but it costed him his life. Well that's not true, Kyuubi couldn't be killed she was too powerful, so instead the fourth used a forbidden technique that sealed the kyuubi into a new born child…that child was me. The fourth wanted me to be seen as a hero, the jailer of the demon and savior of the village, but instead they see me as the demon." Hinata gasped and started to say something but Naruto cut her off, "Wait theres more, but this I have never told anyone, the only two people that know are Kakashi Sensie and the third Hokage. You know when I was out for three months at the academy, well the start of that was when I discovered kyuubi, but not only that I befriended her. Kyuubi is a peaceful demon, she didn't want to attack the village, she was forced to. Those three months Kyuubi trained me, that is how I got so good at fighting, I am trained by Kyuubi. She is nice to me and she feels sorry for me, we have become good friends." Hinata frowned and said, "That's awful, I cant believe the villagers hate you for no reason, but why didn't you tell me sooner I think I deserved to know." Naruto nodded and said, "I know and I am sorry, am I forgiven? Are you going to give me another chance at being your boyfriend?" Hinata frowned and said, "I forgive you but I need time to think about this, you did lie to me, and I need to be able to trust my boyfriend. But we can still be good friends until I trust you again.

The next day Hinata and Naruto were let out of the hospital and they went to their separate homes, Naruto was still sad, but he couldn't wait to get back to training. Kakashi however told him only light training for the next week, Naruto was obviously upset but Kakashi wouldn't hear it. So Naruto was given a light training routine and went to it.

Kakashi went to see Hinata, he needed to show her the technique he wanted to teach her. When he saw her he called out, "Yo Hinata, are you ready for this new technique?" She nodded but sidetracked and asked, "How is Naruto?" Kakashi replied, "He is doing well, I have him doing light training right now. " Hinata nodded and Kakashi continued, "This technique is called Gentle toes, it allows you to feel vibations from the ground and gives you insight into what your opponent is doing." Hinata nodded and Kakashi showed her the handsigns and told her, "This takes almost no chakra and it will help your fighting immensely. (Technique given by Myth.) Hinata grinned and started working on the technique with Kakashi watching over her. After and hour Naruto showed up and watched the training. Kakashi grinned and called out, "Naruto get in there and spar with Hinata, Hinata no using your byakugan spar with Naruto. Naruto take it light." The two students nodded and Hinata activated gentle toes and the two went at it. Naruto charged and stopped swinging his foot around at Hinata's face, Hinata saw it coming and was already moving to dodge and counter. She ducked under the kick and shot up hitting Naruto in the chest with an open palmed strike. Naruto grinned, this would be fun. He attacked again throwing a punch at Hinatas stomach and when Hinata went to block Naruto spun around and swept at her legs, he knew with her using this technique she had better insight and he couldn't give her a chance to counter. Hinata jumped the sweep and went to kick but Naruto had rolled away and was back up throwing another punch. Naruto kicked it up a notch and went faster. Hinata could barely block his attacks she was off balance from his last one and he jumped back did hand signs and called out Fuuton:Gust he pushed his hands at her and there was a strong gust of wind that knocked her off her feet and onto the ground, Naruto was there in a heart beat and he had his hand opened on her neck showing he had won and it was over. He then got up and said, "Great job Hinata." Hinata frowned and said, "But I lost you beat me." Naruto replied, "Yes but you didn't have your Byakugan activated and you have improved greatly." Hinata nodded at that and blushed, "Thank you Naruto." With that Hinata thanked Kakashi and left. Kakashi jumped down from his tree branch and said, "Naruto there were a ton of openings that you didn't take, did you not see them?" "No I did but if I had taken them then Hinata would think she hasn't improved. Yes I took some hits because of it, but it raised her confidence, which is much more important than that." Naruto replied. Kakashi nodded proud of his student and now adopted son. The two went home and ate dinner. Then Naruto asked Kakashi what his dad was like and Kakashi told him and Naruto grinned, his father was a good man and a strong Ninja, he never backed down and didn't kill unless he absolutely had to. Naruto decided then that he was going to live just like his dad did, be the best person and ninja he could be.

Authors notes: Sorry it took so long to update but I made it extra long and better than the others, What did you guys think. Please review send me ideas and help me out im open to ideas on Jutsus and plot stuff just let me know. Also if you play xbox 360 and Have the game Naruto ultimate Ninja storm 2 I play and I like to play people. Send me a friend request on xbox and tell me you read my story and we can play if im on and not with friends already. My username is Kill4pleasure44 Thanks guys.


	10. Chapter 10

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles

Chapter 10

Authors notes: I do not own Naruto. Hey guys hows it goin, sorry it took so long to write this and post it I have just been really busy this week. Can you guys please review seriously let me know what you think.

It was a week after Naruto and Hinata had sparred and the team was back in the Hokage's office getting a new mission. The Hokage had gotten a call that requested for team seven specifically, now the Hokage was used to a team being called to a mission specifically, but not this new of a team and on this type of mission it was odd. But it was a paying client and so he told the team the mission. It was a supply escort mission to Waves and the team was excited. When they left his office he called in Kakashi and asked him, "Do you find anything strange about this?" Kakashi nodded and the Hokage told him, "But theres nothing we can do, keep a sharp eye out for any trickery. Kakashi nodded and went to meet Naruto at their house.

When Kakashi arrived he called Naruto to the living room. "Oy Naruto, this mission, I think it's a set up, a trap." Naruto nodded, "Seeing the facts, we are not a well known team and for a mission like this we need to be on guard for anything." The two ninjas continued packing and left for the front gates to meet their team.

The mission was an escort mission; they were to escort a merchant and his cart. When Kakashi and Naruto got to the gates the merchant was there and so was Hinata. Shikamaru arrived a second after they did. The merchant introduced himself as Janshi and they introduced themselves and set off towards Waves.

When they crossed the Land of Fires border Kakashi started seeing weird things and noted them to himself. Naruto picked up on them to and slowed down to walk by Kakashi. "Oy, Kakashi sensie do you see this it's the middle of a hot day, it hasn't rained and there are puddles." Naruto whispered to his Sensie and guardian. Kakashi nodded and that's when Naruto heard the sound of a sword whistling through the air and went to act but Kakashi was already there with a kunai blocking the sword. It was a large sword and an equally large man holding the sword. "Ah it's Zabuza the demon of the mist. One of the seven swordsmen of the mist, you are a powerful opponent, and this is a C rank mission there should be no Ninja opposition. I knew this mission was off, but you aren't after the merchant are you?" The Large man grinned and shook his head. "Copycat Kakashi, you are right we aren't after the merchant and he isn't a merchant he is one of my helpers." Janshi grinned and grabbed Hinata from behind holding her arms. Hinata screamed in surprise and Shikamaru was immediately on the move but was stopped by another Ninja. This ninja was dressed in Hunternin garbs and Zabuza introduced him as Haku. Naruto leapt into action and rushed at Janshi. When he got close Naruto jumped over him and Hinata and kicked at the man's head while throwing a Kunai down at him. This forced Janshi to let go of his captive. He growled and Naruto went to attack him again but Hinata shook her head and said, "Naruto I can take him you go help Shikamaru." Naruto looked over to see Shikamaru dancing around trying to dodge what looked like ice shards. He nodded and left Hinata to Janshi. Janshi laughed and said, "Are you sure you should do that little girl?" Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan, then did hand signals and shouted, Gentle toes. With that she rushed at Janshi. Hinata started with a jyuuken strike at his chest but he dodged and countered with a strike at her head, Hinata saw it early and moved to counter, Janshi jumped back though and started handsigns he shouted, Doton: Stone claws no Jutsu and two stone hands shot at Hinata, she moved to dodge but was just to late and only one missed, the other claw rapped around her foot and trapped it to the ground. Hinata grimaced, her mobility was taken away but not for long as 20 Naruto clones came to help her. While 10 stood guard the other ten looked at the stone claw and one of them started molding lightning chakra around his hand he jabbed at the stone and it cracked then he smiled at Hinata before turning back to the others and they nodded and went into an attack, Hinata charged in after them and Janshi started fighting them off. Hinata hit him in the arm once closing a tenketsu point but Janshi backhanded her to the ground. He laughed at her destroying the last clone and Hinata got to her hands and knees only for Janshi to kick her in the ribs Hinata cried out in pain and the sick twisted man grinned again and repeated the action. But this time Hinata blocked it and hit several tenketsu points on his leg making him fall back. Hinata stood up slowly holding her ribs. She then rushed the man who was now standing and attacked furiously.

Kakashi was watching this while in a dead lock with Zabuza, he grimaced and said, "Your after Hinata aren't you? The cloud must have sent you after her. This whole mission was a ploy to get her out here." Zabuza nodded and Kakashi then ducked out of the dead lock and went for a leg sweep while pulling up his Kanoha protector above his eye to reveal a Sharingan. Zabuza jumped the leg sweep and went to hit Kakashi but Kakashi grabbed his arm and pulled while spinning and pulled out a kunai while getting behind Zabuza, but Zabuza twisted away spinning his executioner's blade at Kakashi. The young Jonin jumped away and went back in charging with two kunai. He threw one and then jumped throwing the other while forming handsigns, Katon: Fireball no jutsu and Kakashi spit 3 balls of fire at the demon of the mist. Zabuza jumped away and started his own handsigns, a mist suddenly poured around them and Kakashi frowned. This was the silent mist assassination technique, not many Ninjas lived to tell about it but some had. Kakashi jumped back and closed his nonsharingon eye, He concentrated chakra to his eyes and nose and concentrated. Zabuza snuck around in the mist but then out of nowhere a kunai almost hit him. The demon of the mist frowned he knew Kakashi was good but to almost hit him with a thrown kunai while in the mist was incredible. This was going to be a tough fight. Zabuza kept sneeking around in the mist hoping Kakashi wouldn't be able to hit him, and then all of a sudden out of nowhere Kakashi showed up and hit Zabuza in the face before disappearing into the mist. The swordsman was shocked, Kakashi was using his own technique against him and beating him. That's when he sensed Kakashi and swung his sword at him but Kakashi just splashed into water, Zabuza frowned, a water clone? Then Zabuza looked up to see Kakashi's foot right into his face. "Naruto create a giant gust and get this mist out of here." Kakashi called out he waited for a second before he heard Fuuton: Gust. The mist dispersed just in time for Kakashi to see Naruto dodge an ice shard and disappear into a tree. Kakashi grinned and looked to see the demon of the mist still on the ground. He then took stock of his team, he knew Naruto was alright and Shikamaru should be too. But then he saw Hinata just as she got slammed into a tree. Hinata coughed up blood and slid to the ground. She was in a lot of pain and she didn't think she could stand right now, but she tried anyways she got to her hands and knees only to take another kick in the ribs and then she was lifted up by her throat and slammed into the tree again. Hinata blacked out right before Kakashi got to Janshi, he was about to hit the man when Zabuza stepped in and hit Kakashi. Kakashi frowned as he saw Janshi tying up Hinata and about to leave with her. He shouted out, "Naruto break off and head after Janshi and Hinata." But when he looked around Naruto was nowhere to be seen. That's when he saw a giant ice building almost. Zabuza laughed and said, "That is Hakus ice prison, Naruto is in their and most likely going to die."

Inside the ice prison, Naruto and Shikamaru were fighting off thousands of senbons successfully. Naruto using several shadow clones to help him in front while he was back to back with Shikamaru who was fighting them with the help of his shadows while thinking of a plan. He came up with one and whispered it to Naruto. Naruto nodded and started handsigns while his clones guarded him. Katon: firewall jutsu and three clones copied him then he pushed the wall outward while his clones did the same then he formed more handsigns and yelled futon: Gust and gathered a ton of wind chakra and pushed it while his clones did the same. The gusts hit the firewalls and powered them even more. The firewalls expanded and they covered half the ice prison then the two followed the firewalls. The firewalls were so powerful they broke through the ice prison and with half of it gone Haku didn't have enough time to recreate it before they escaped. The two then attacked Haku who was out of the Jutsu. Shikamaru rushed forward throwing explosive notes, while Naruto stood back forming handsigns, Katon: Flame darts. Naruto shot little flame bullets from his fingers at Haku providing back up for Shikamaru while resting and letting his Chakra come back to him. His chakra regeneration was extremely fast and using flame darts took very little chakra so he was gaining chakra doing this. Shikamaru fought furiously but Haku stabbed knocked him out while dodging Narutos flame darts, that's when Naruto rushed him. Forming handsigns Naruto yelled, Fuuton: Hand blades. With that he rushed in attacking Haku. Naruto cut Hakus arm with his hand blade before releasing the jutsu and punching Haku in the face. While Haku was stunned Naruto went spun behind him and hit him in a spot on his neck making the boy go limp. Naruto tied him up and went to help Kakashi. When Kakashi saw Naruto he shook his head and told Naruto, "Go track Hinata down get her back." Naruto nodded and left the two to fight.

Zabuza attacked Kakashi again but Kakashi nailed him with a spin kick and Zabuza jumped back. Zabuza started forming handsigns but to his dismay Kakashi was copying him and doing them right as he did them. This was freaking Zabuza out but he completed the handsigns right as Kakashi and said Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu. Kakashi said the same thing right as he did and their water dragons started to fight. Kakashis won and hit Zabuza knocking him out. Kakashi ran to him and tied him up placing him next to Haku. Kakashi then went over to Shikamaru and looked at him. He had many senbons in him and he looked awful. Kakashi shook his head and summoned Pakkun. He then scribbled a note to the Hokage and told the dog to deliver the note to the Hokage. The note was to tell the Hokage what had happened and then the dog took off. Kakashi sat down by Shikamaru, and sighed wondering how Naruto was doing.

Naruto had taken off in the same direction as Janshi and Hinata, Naruto was hopping through the trees at full speed he knew he was catching up and the trail was easy to follow. Finally he caught sight of them but Janshi saw him and jumped into the clearing throwing Hinata down and drew a kunai. As soon as Naruto landed on the ground a kunai was thrown at him but he blocked it and ran at Janshi. Janshi threw more kunai at Naruto but he just dodged and blocked them all while continuing his dash towards Janshi. The sadistic man decided to meet Naruto's dash with his own drawing one more kunai to use in battle. He stabbed out at Naruto, but the young genin just blocked and grabbed the mans wrist and twisted it making him drop the kunai. Naruto then punched him in the face making him jump back. The man started going through handsigns but Naruto was to and Naruto was faster. Katon: fire bullet no jutsu and he spit out a fire bullet and it shot at Janshi. But Janshi was fast and dodged it and ran at Naruto again. Naruto didn't have time to dodge but tried to block. Janshi was stronger than him though and pushed his block away and punched him in the face. While Naruto was stunned Janshi jumped back and did handsigns and called out Doton: Stone claws jutsu, and two stone claws shot out, they hit Naruto's legs pinning him to the spot. Janshi ran at him and punched him in the face again before kneeing his ribs and knocking him out. The fake merchant then took out a kunai and pressed it to the young boys neck but paused when he heard a loud chirping noise as if the air was filled with birds. Then he heard Raiton: Lightning blade. That's when a hand surrounded by lightning went through his chest. He dropped the kunai and coughed up blood. He was lowered to the ground and the hand was pulled back out through his chest and he was turned over. The last thing the man saw was Kakashi staring at him.

Naruto woke up at his new home with Kakashi looking at him. "Oy you lost because you got cocky, you weren't fast enough, and your chakra capacity is to low for the way you waste chakra, you need to work on chakra control." Then Kakashi smiled and said, "But I am glad you are ok and we will be working on those things, starting tomorrow I'm increasing your training weights and you are to wear them always with the only exception of when you need them off to win a real fight. We will also work on your chakra control and more Jutsus. Naruto nodded and replied, "Thank you Kakashi sensei, by the way, how is Hinata? " Kakashi grinned and said well her ribs are bruised pretty badly but other than that she is ok. In fact she is in the kitchen now making you Ramen. Naruto grinned and got up, he walked to the kitchen to see Hinata. When he walked in he saw her and she grinned, she immediately went to him and hugged him. "Naruto I am so glad you are ok, by the way thank you for coming to save me. Kakashi told me you saved me just before blacking out." She kissed his cheek and continued, "I think its time to give us another chance, but you need to tell me the truth, and we can work up to me trusting you completely. We will start out slow and stay slow for awhile though, is that alright?" Naruto grinned and said, "Of course it is, what made you change your mind?" Hinata blushed and said, "Well I was thinking about it a lot and I was really harsh on you. You had a good reason not to tell me but if it happens again we are through. Naruto nodded and Hinata hugged him tighter, and Naruto replied with, "Thank you for this second chance, do you want to go on a date sometime?" Hinata nodded and said, "How about you pick me up tomorrow at 5 o'clock sharp that way its after missions and training and we can get ready. Naruto nodded and the two went and ate the ramen Hinata cooked.

Authors notes: Once again sorry about the delay, and please review I really need to know if I am wasting my time or not if nobody likes it then I wont write anymore just let me know how you feel about it. Also I need to know about the Flying Thundergod technique for later, if you know a lot about it PM me and tell me what you know please so I can use it later in my story. Thanks


	11. Chapter 11

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles

Chapter 11

Author's Notes:I don't own Naruto. Sorry for not updating for a lil while, someone requested that I have more pairs in my story and I agree I do need more pairs and I have thought about what pairs I can do and I decided Shikamaru, Ino, or Shikamaru Temari they will fight over Shikamaru. I also decided I am going to use Itachi and a character I create; also I will make somehow an evil couple Sakura, Sasuke. Oh and flashbacks are in italicized parenthesis.

Itachi was on another mission, ever since that one fateful day, he was doing unofficial missions for the Hokage. (_The Uchiha Clan was planning to take over Kanoha and Itachi being a leaf ninja decided to let the Hokage know, Itachi hated what his clan had become and knew they had to be stopped. The Hokage and the council had decided that the Uchiha clan had to be exterminated, they told Itachi and he offered himself for the job. Even after the Hokage told him if he did this mission he would be forced to leave the village and he could work undercover then, Itachi still accepted saying he ought to be the one to kill his clan for what they had become and he had let it get this far. Itachi murdered everyone in his clan except for Sasuke, he couldn't bring himself to kill his younger brother. The fact that he was ordered to kill his clan is an S class secret and unknown to many. So his name was hated, yet also feared, Itachi was one of the best ninja out there, his advanced sharingon eyes and his just plain skill surpassed many. His name was even feared by the likes of Orochimaru._) Despite all his skills in ninjutsu, tiajutsu, and genjutsu, he still was humble and he took missions very seriously. Though now all the missions he did were incredibly dangerous. He did however have a partner, her name is Hanara Hyuuga, she had left the village with Itachi because the two though from warring clans that hated eachother, were in love. This was good however because now they could see eachother. Hanara had faked her own death and went to join Itachi. Hanara was an expert, she was a Hyuuga elite, while Itachi was an Uchiha elite. They were both the best their clans had to offer before they left. The two elites were currently on a mission to spy on Orochimaru, the Third Hokage expected him to try something and the third wanted to know the plan. These two were his best bet since Itachi was also a master of stealth and Hanara was a Byakugan user and could see through walls. The two were the perfect stealth and assassination team. Hanara held up her hand signaling Itachi to stop. Itachi looked at her and she made several hand motions telling Itachi that there were 5 guards coming and that they were all armed. Itachi nodded pointed to himself and held up three fingers telling her that he would take 3 guards and she would take the other two. She nodded and they hid on the ceiling waiting for the guards to be below them. When the guards were just passed them they dropped down behind them and Hanara hit the two on her side in the back of the neck with jyuuken strikes immediately killing them while Itachi killed the first two using Kunai knives and stabbing through the back of their necks then turned to the third one and disappeared into ravens (if you play Naruto Ultimate Ninja storm, you know what I'm talking about. flying past him then changing back behind him and grabbing his head by the chin and upper part of the head and twisting hard, effectively breaking the mans neck. Hanara looked at him and whispered, "Show off." Itachi just shrugged and grinned while Hanara stuck her tounge out to that in a joking manor. The two set off once again towards Orochimaru's planning room. Once they got there Hanara looked through the walls with her Byakugan and saw that there plans she read the plans outloud to Itachi who wrote them down very quickly and once the team had the plans written down they left the hideout. Not even they could take out Orochimaru in his hideout so they didn't try. Although it killed them because they knew the plans were to attack Kanoha. They decided they must get the info to the Hokage as soon as possible. The two got out of Orochimaru's hideout and got a little bit away before Itachi summoned two Ravens and sent them out with coppies of what Itachi wrote down for Orochimaru's plans. One raven was sent to the Hokage while another was sent to Jiraiya the legendary toad sage of mount myoboku. This was another weird thing about Itachi, instead of choosing a great combat summons like most Ninja of his caliber would, he chose ravens, and they were good for messengers and spying but not much else. Itachi had found a way to use ravens to use some of his best attacks. But ravens being so small the biggest one could fly with Itachi and Hanara on its back but that's it, most ninjas his caliber used the boss summon of an attack type animal like Jiraiya with Gamabunta, but Itachi didn't need that, Itachi could fight one of those summons using his ultimate defense jutsu Susano'o. Susano'o created a giant knight of chakra with a shield and everything that Itachi could manipulate and could use to beat one of the boss summons. That's when Itachi used another summoning jutsu to summon Kamitar the boss raven and him and Hanara got on and the two flew away.

In Kanoha

Shikamaru was training with his dad before he had to go meet Naruto to train. Shikaku had decided to teach Shikamaru a stealth technique called shadow blend, it allowed the user to manipulate the shadows in an area to conceal him in a way that only the best byakugan users could hope to see.(Jutsu given by Myth.) Shikamaru got it down and went to find Naruto. On his way however he saw Ino, he had known the loud blonde girl since they were born, their fathers were good friends. He waved and Ino ran to him. That's when Shikamaru noticed a panicked expression on her face. "Ino whats wrong?" Shikamaru asked. Ino looked behind her and said, "Sasuke I was trying to get him to go on a date with me and he wouldn't and I got mad and called him a nogood stupid Uchiha and he got really mad and I saw he was getting mad but I kept going and said that his ancestors must be ashamed because he lost to the dead last Naruto. Shikamaru sighed and said, "Ino first Naruto is no dead last he is the strongest genin I know, he can beat any genin in Kanoha in a one on one match and could probably beat a lot of teams of two genin alone. By my estimates he could beat me and you on a team against just him. And second why must you be so troublesome and make Sasuke mad at you." Ino frowned and got mad, "Did you just call me troublesome?" Ino asked furious. "Yes I did but this is no time for fighting here comes Sasuke and look Kiba is with him."

The two just mentioned arrived and Sasuke was pissed, "Move you lazy Nara." Sasuke shouted, Shikamaru frowned, "Sorry Sasuke, Ino can be very annoying and troublesome, but I cant just let you hurt her, she is a girl and a good family friend." Sasuke glared at Shikamaru while Kiba growled. Shikamaru frowned, he knew there was going to be a fight, and he was going to lose bigtime. Him and Ino were no match for these two, but he just glared back at Sasuke and got into a fighting stance. He couldn't in good conscience just let Ino get hurt no matter how troublesome it was.

That's when Sasuke lunged for him but out of nowhere Naruto nails Sasuke in the side knocking him to the ground. Naruto grinned and said, "That felt good, some payback everyonce in a while feels pretty good doesn't it Sasuke." Shikamaru grinned, Naruto was just the guy he needed, he knew that him and Naruto could beat Sasuke and Kiba. Kiba lunged at Naruto from behind but to no avail as Naruto without looking back brought his leg up and smashed it into Kibas face. "Nice try dog breath, but that wont work." Naruto said while grinning. Shikamaru then said, "Ah Naruto just on time." The two then got into fighting stances in front of Ino, Kiba and Sasuke got back up and charged together. Naruto and Shikamaru waited for them and then when Kiba launched a kick at Shikamaru, he dodge and set Naruto up for the perfect counter and Naruto took it, slamming his fist into Kiba,s stomach while dodging Sasuke's kick and Shikamaru kicked Sasuke in the chest using the opening Naruto gave him by dodging. Then Naruto turned back toward Sasuke and slugged him in the face knocking him back while Shikamaru went towards Kiba roundhouse kicking him in the face. Both the two assaulting boys fell back while Naruto and Shikamaru grinned. Naruto asked, "Which one do you want?" "I'll take either" Shikamaru responded. Naruto thought for a second and said, "Well I still owe them both an ass kicking, so first I will take Kiba then when we think its ready we will switch. Shikamaru nodded and sighed, "Fine but go fast with Kiba I don't know if I can take Sasuke for to long. Naruto nodded and then the two boys charged their opponent. Naruto charged Kiba and decided to beat him with speed and power, the two things Kiba was good with. Kiba charged with Akamaru and yelled Fang over fang and him and Akamaru turned into swirling tubes of doom but Naruto just jumped out of the way and then did some hand signs and yelled fuuton: Gust and pushed his hands toward Kiba. The giant gust of wind hit Kiba causing him to end his spinning but Akamaru was still going and Naruto just looked at the spinning tornado and pushed his hands towards it knocking into the poor dog. Akamaru then stopped spinning. That's when Naruto rushed in towards Kiba and did some hand signs and called out, Shadow clone Jutsu, and created one shadow clone that ran toward Akamaru. The original Naruto threw a fist at Kibas head and connected, then Kiba tried to counter and hit Naruto but Naruto grabbed his arm and twisted it throwing Kiba, when Kiba got back up Naruto was then and went into a barrage of punches and kicks so fast that he hit kiba 100 times in one minute. Kiba dropped to the ground and Naruto bolted to Shikamaru and Sasuke, right when Sasuke was about to punch Shikamaru for the first time Naruto appeared and kneed him in the ribs. Shikamaru then went through hand signs and called out, Shadow possession jutsu, and his shadow went out and grabbed Sasuke and the raven haired boy couldn't move. Naruto did some hand signs and called out Raiton:Static Bullet and shot out ten bullets of electricity out of his fingertips and they hit Sasuke stunning him for 20 minutes with that power of the jutsu. Naruto and Shikamaru grinned and they walked over to Ino. Ino screamed and hugged Shikamaru and whispered in his ear , "You are sexy when you fight, you know that?" Shikamaru sighed and didn't say a word. Ino continued, "So would you like to accompany me on a date tonight?" Shikamaru looked at Naruto and Naruto understood and stepped in, "Actually Ino, Shikamaru has graciously agreed to teach me some of the survival stuff that I missed at the academy and so we decided to go on a campout tonight so he is booked." Shikamaru grinned at Naruto's quick thinking and said, "That's right Ino, sorry maybe another time though." Ino pouted but said, "Fine, but Shikamaru-kun, I have to go home now." With that Ino left and Shikamaru looked at Naruto and said "Thank you so much for that." Naruto nodded and said, "No problem." With that the two left to meet up with Kakashi and train.

Author's Notes: Hey guys how did you like the chapter? Please read and review, I got a lot of reviews last time lets keep it up. If you have a jutsu you think I should use, PM me and let me know the name of the jutsu, who should use it, what type it is, and what it does and I will use it and give you credit, thanks again guys


	12. Chapter 12

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles

Chapter 12

Authors notes: Hey guys I am back again thank you to those of you who reviewed in the short time, also I am going off the timeline of the show quite a bit here and starting Naruto's training to summon early.

Kakashi had a decision to make, Shikamaru was in dire need of taijutsu training, yet he also needed to train Naruto and Hnata too. Then Kakashi got an idea, he could get someone else to train Naruto, and work with Hinata and Shikamaru on Ninjutsu and taijutsu. He knew Naruto easily surpassed the two in this area, and he knew that Jiraiya was in town and could train Naruto the same way he trained Minato. Kakashi made his way to the Hokage mansion and asked the Hokage to call for his team and told him his plan. The Hokage agreed and called the four people Kakashi needed. Naruto was the first to arrive and Kakashi told him what was going to happen. "Naruto I need a couple weeks to train Hinata and Shikamaru in taijutsu and Ninjutsu, since you are so far ahead of them in both ways." Kakashi told Naruto. Naruto nodded and said, "So what about me? Are you just dropping me to train by myself?" Kakashi shook his head and the second he did that Jiraiya walked in. Kakashi pointed to Jiraiya and said, "No I would never do that to you, but I am giving you to Jiraiya to train for the time being, this will go for two weeks, I have a plan to get your teammates closer to the level you are at now. However by the end of two weeks you will have advanced greatly from that level by training with Jiraiya." Naruto nodded but asked, "And why do you think his training will be so much better than yours?" Kakashi turned to Jiraiya and let him take the question, "Well Naruto I trained your father and your father told me he wanted me to teach you to summon toads just like him, and become possibly the next toad sage, but that's all a long time from now and I need to train you in some taijutsu as well as ninjutsu and a little fuinjutsu, over the next years. But I will train you for a week and a half and get the Summoning jutsu down and also work on a couple other jutsu." Naruto nodded it sounded pretty good to him. The two left talking about jutsus and what the toads were like. That's when Shikamaru and Hinata arrived, "Hinata, Shikamaru we are going on a training trip. Go pack your bags for two weeks." Kakashi told the two genin. They nodded and Hinata asked, "Should I go get Naruto and tell him?" Kakashi shook his head and said, "No he is training with someone else on just jutsus while you two are training in both ninjutsu and taijutsu." Hinata nodded but frowned, she didn't want to train without Naruto but she knew she had to. She would get stronger to make him proud.

Kakashi had Hinata working on water style jutsus while he was working with Shikamaru on his taijutsu. Kakashi had been teaching Shikamaru to use his shadows while fighting hand to hand to give him the advantage in a fight. Kakashi created a shadow clone to oversee Hinata's training, while overseeing Shikamaru's himself. Kakashi's clone showed Hinata the first jutsu, he showed her the necessary hand signs and then said Suiton: Water cannon jutsu and a large stream of water in a cylindrical shape shot out of the stream next to him, and hit a tree knocking it down completely. Hinata nodded and started to practice. (I am going to skip the other water jutsus she learns over the two weeks and when they come up in a battle I will use them and tell you what they do.)

Kakashi was working with Shikamaru on using his shadows to help with taijutsu, the first thing Kakashi told him was that he could concentrate his chakra into the shadows to make them hard and sharp, then he could stab people and grab and throw people using them. Shikamaru finally got it and Kakashi showed him some ways to use this even more to his advantage. One thing he showed Shikamaru was that he could kick someone into the air then grab them with his shadows and throw them. He also showed that the shadows could be used to grab someone and bring them towards him and deliver a knockout punch. Shikamaru worked and these and Kakashi nodded in approval and said, "Good now make up some of your own moves and when you think your ready, you and Hinata will spar.

This training for Shikamaru and Hinata went on for a week before Kakashi switched them and worked with Hinata in taijutsu and Shikamaru with jutsu. Kakashi worked to better Hinata's Jyuuken as well as working on her reflexes, and speed, putting weights on her and throwing kunai, and shuriken at her as well as some jutsus. With his clone Kakashi was showing Shikamaru a couple new jutsu as well. Shikamaru was an earth type as well as fire type user, although he was more earth than fire. So Kakashi started showing him a couple earth jutsu as well as a fire jutsu. Kakashi showed him the handsigns for a an earth jutsu and said, "Doton: earth spikes jutsu." Spikes of earth shot up from the ground at the spot Kakashi had designated. Shikamaru nodded and went to practice the jutsu. (Same thing with Shikamaru's jutsus I will use and explain them later. After the week was done they had one more day, the last day would be spent testing their skills. First Shikamaru would spar with Hinata then the two would face off against Kakashi.

(With Jiraiya and Naruto.)

Jiraiya had shown Naruto the summoning jutsu and had him sign the toad contract, afterwards he had Naruto working on summoning but Naruto wasn't releasing enough chakra and getting it right. That's when Jiraiya told him, tap into the fox's chakra and then try the jutsu. Naruto nodded and thought to Kyuubi, "Kyuubi can I please have some chakra." Kyuubi nodded and told him, "**Take what you want Kit."** Naruto then bit his thumb did the proper hand signs channeling his, and the fox's chakra and yelled "Kuchiyose no jutsu" and a large toad appeared under him. Jiraiya looked up at Gamabunta and the chief toad said, "Why have you summoned me Jiraiya?" Jiraiya looked at him and said, "I didn't summon you, Naruto my apprentice, and Minato's son summoned you." Gamabunta nodded and said, "Boy get down here so I can look at you." Naruto did just that and jumped down to the ground. Gamabunta nodded and said, "You look like your father, but now I must ask why have you summoned me?" Naruto responded with, "Well I just signed the contract and I put as much chakra into it as I could and I summoned you." Gamabunta nodded and said well it is nice to have a new summoner, but I must go now I have other things to attend to, don't summon me unless you absolutely need me." Naruto nodded and Gamabunta poofed out of existence, and went back to Mount Myoboku. Naruto turned around and looked at Jiraiya, "That was awesome." He yelled. Jiraiya nodded and saw that the sun was going down and then said, "Its getting late, lets set up camp for the night then tomorrow we will start jutsu training." Naruto nodded and the two set up camp and went to sleep soon after.

The next morning Jiraiya woke up Naruto and said, "Its time to start training." Naruto shot out of bed and got ready. Naruto and Jiraiya put up the tents and Jiraiya said, "This is called swirling wind, learning this will set you up for learning one of your father's signature jutsus. Naruto nodded and Jiraiya showed him the handsigns and said, "Fuuton: Swirling wind jutsu." A ball of wind chakra started forming in Jiraiya's hand and then he pushed it into the tree cutting in half. Then Jiraiya explained to Naruto, "Now the hard part about this jutsu is you have to swirl your chakra around in your hand, one way. The jutsu this will eventually lead up to is called the Rasengan. The Rasengan is a very powerful jutsu in which you spin your chakra in all different ways and it is concentrated and goes through things like this." Jiraiya held out his hand and a ball of chakra appeared in it and he thrust it into a tree yelling, "Rasengan" he thrusted his hand through the tree and then had the chakra sphere disappear. "That was a low powered Rasengan." He told Naruto. Now this jutsu you are learning will get you feeling spinning chakra, if you learn this and master it we can work on other jutsus, you aren't ready for the Rasengan just yet though. Naruto nodded then went to practice. After a couple days he mastered the swirling wind jutsu and Jiraiya showed him another jutsu, "This is a powerful fire jutsu, its called spreading fire, with this jutsu you spit fire and it spreads out while still just as powerful as a concentrated jutsu, alone this does pretty well but complement it with a toad summon spitting oil and it creates a giant fire wave that spreads out around you most concentrated with the oil though." Naruto nodded and Jiraiya showed him the handsigns and yells, "Katon: Spreading fire jutsu" Naruto nodded and went to practice. After he mastered it Jiraiya showed him another Jutsu, "This one is a fire style called flaming fists, your fists are surrounded by fire, it is very effective helping taijutsu. Naruto nodded and Jiraiya showed him the necessary handsigns and yelled "Katon:Flaming fists jutsu." His fists were surrounded by fire, but then he released the jutsu and Naruto went to practice, before the two headed home. Naruto got the jutsu down and when they arrived at the village he thanked Jiraiya and went to his home. He had only been gone for a week and a half and he still had a few days before his team got back so he decided this was the perfect time to do the weopons crafting jutsu Kyuubi had showed him. He went to town and bought some steel and iron and brought them home. With the steel and iron he put them in a large pot and took it into his backyard setting it up on a rig so it wasn't on the ground. He went through a series of complicated handsigns before cutting his hand with a kunai and letting the blood pour into the pot with the weapons then he yelled Weapons craft jutsu and grabbed the pot pouring in his own Wind, Fire, and Lightning chakra, while also pouring in the Kyuubi's Fire, Lightning and Earth chakra. He stayed like this for a day crafting a sword making it his own and filling it with his and kyuubis chakra. When he stopped he reached into the pot and pulled out a beautiful sword, it was light enough to use one hand but still had the double handed hilt; it was a long, double edged straight sword that had an orange tint on the blade. The guard was in the shape of a fox, while the bottom of the hilt had an emblem on it that was a toad. The sheath came out of the pot next, the sheath was black, and had a fox on oneside and a toad on the other along with the Leaf emblem on both sides. This was truelly his sword and he decided he would name it, Kitsune because he knew without the fox he couldn't have made it.

He went to his fathers archives and found a scroll that had sword forms on it and started to study it and learn it. He did this for the next day before Kakashi walked in the door with Hinata and Shikamaru. Naruto looked up and ran to them. He couldn't wait to tell them everything. But after hugging Hinata and saying hi to Shikamaru they said they had to go, they had been away for awhile and had to get home. Naruto nodded and went to talk to Kakashi. Naruto showed Kakashi his sword and Kakashi said that he could teach him more about elemental blades and train him in its use. Naruto got excited and then the two went to bed with Kakashi saying they had to go on a mission tomorrow.

Authors notes: How did you guys like it? Please read and review, after this mission I think I am going to do the chunin exams but I don't know what this mission should be help me out please with ideas for a mission. Thanks a lot for reading guys


	13. Chapter 13

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles

Chapter 13

Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I just wasn't able to come up with a mission, and nobody sent a review telling me what I could do for a mission. I came up with an idea so here it goes. Thank you for those of you who did review, please send more reviews though everyone I like feedback. I do not own Naruto.

The next morning Naruto and Kakashi met the rest of their team at the Hokage tower and went in to see the Hokage. The Hokage asked how their training was and they told him it went good. The Hokage nodded and told them, "Alright, your mission is to go to the Fire land temple, and guard the monks, they have been having trouble with bandits, get rid of all bandits. This is a "C" rank mission." The four nodded and Kakashi took the folder and told his three students, "Go pack for a week being gone, if we are gone longer than that we will just wash our clothes and get more supplies if we need to." The three genins nodded and went to their homes except for Naruto and Kakashi who already had a weeks supply packed away in a storage scroll. Naruto and Kakashi went to a training ground, Kakashi wanted to test Naruto's new skills. "Ok Naruto show me what jutsus you learned." Kakashi told him. Naruto nodded and bit his thumb and went through a series of handsigns and said, "Kuchyose no jutsu" and slammed his hand into the ground. A toad came up where he had hit his hand and waved. Naruto introduced them, "Kakashi this is Gamakichi, Gamakichi this is Kakashi." Kakashi smiled and Naruto told him, "I can summon the boss toad, but I summoned Gamakichi because I don't use much chakra to summon him." Kakashi nodded impressed and Naruto showed him the rest of the jutsus he learned. The two then went back to the main gates to meet Hinata and Shikamaru. The four left the village heading to the fire temple.

On the way to the temple the four were jumping from tree to tree when all of a sudden they hear something slicing through the air, "Scatter!" Kakashi yelled and the four all jumped away. "Hinata how many and where?" Kakashi asked. Hinata looked around and said, "8 ninjas, it seems they are missing nins from mist they are surrounding us." Kakashi nodded and said, "We will take battle formation 7A." The group nodded and Naruto and Shikamaru stood back to back while Kakashi and Hinata stood back to back with Naruto next to her. The ninja knew they were made and walked out into the clearing to show them. Kakashi sighed he saw two he knew immediately to be the demon brothers, two chunin level ninjas, and then there was Rashin a jonin level ninja that wielded a sword but wasn't a legendary swordsman. There was also a ninja named Oboro who was one of the legendary swordsmen. The rest of the Ninjas were noname followers of these four.

"What do you want from us?" Kakashi asked. "Well Kakashi you and your team took out my friend Zabuza, and his team. We were just meeting up with another team to go and free him and Haku, the only remaining members of the team and what do you know we run into the team that put them there." Oboro replied with an evil grin on his face. Kakashi frowned and asked, "And what exactly do you want to do with us?" Oboro spoke again saying, "Well you are to dangerous to hold captive Kakashi the copy nin. We will kill you but take your three students and let Zabuza decide their fates." Kakashi grimaced and replied, "I thought as much." Kakashi then took out his Kunai and lifted his head protector to reveal his Sharingon. "Naruto listen I want you to create a mass amount of shadow clones and Hinata you and Shikamaru will use a henge to look like you and you three will escape." Kakashi whispered to his team. Naruto shook his head, "Not without you Kakashi-sensei, we will not abandon a comrade. Kakashi was proud of his squad and knew they wouldn't leave him no matter what he said. "Alright if you're sure then here we go we fight for our lives here. Naruto you and Hinata fight together, the only chance we stand is to stay with eachother and watch eachother's backs though it is still a slim chance. Shikamaru you and me are together. Shikamaru nodded. Alright attack them as you see fit or defend, at this point it doesn't matter either we will beat them or we will lose it wont matter if we stay like this against twice the amount of people with this much skill. The three genins nodded and Kakashi said Shikamaru we are attacking. The two rushed at Oboro and he drew his huge double edged sword (its just a really large chakra sword but its ability is that it causes him to be able to withstand more damage without it actually hurting him, oh and idc what it does or what he is like in the show this is my fic). Shikamaru stopped and kneeled down sending his Shadows stabbing into Oboro catching the man by surprise then he shadows brought him towards Shikamaru who punched him with a chakra filled fist and the force sent Oboro flying. Shikamaru chased after him and before he landed Shikamaru hit him with a spin kick sending him higher in the air only to stab him with his shadows again and throw him into a tree with great force. Oboro hit the tree at breakneck speeds but Shikamaru didn't stop there he threw 4 explosive notes at the spot where Oboro had hit. Shikamaru turned to help Kakashi with the other three ninjas when he heard a sword sliccing through the air. Dodging, Shikamaru turned around to see Oboro, "That was some attack kid, very powerful and effective but never turn your back on your opponent, unless you know they are dead." Shikamaru sighed and said, "Well if you weren't so damn troublesome you would be dead from that attack." Oboro was furious never had anyone spoken to him with this kind of effrontery. (I challenge you to look up what this word means right now)

Oboro rushed Shikamaru and the lazy Nara just jumped back and kept dodging his attacks trying to wear him out. Shikamaru thought, he had to keep making this man angry and wear him out or he didn't have a chance. Shikamaru sighed and said, "Ugh you are so boring, maybe if you were faster you would be able to catch me, but like most swordsmen you are slow. And you know I wonder if that huge sword is to make up for something else." Shikamaru hinted at the large mans manhood, and Oboro got even angrier and in his blind rage didn't realize Shikamaru was leading him in circles creating a trap in the middle and leading him straight into it. Shikamaru had been using his solid shadows to go into the ground and create a hole in the ground leaving only the top layer of sod then Shikamaru did handsigns and shouted out, Doton:Earth spike jutsu. Shikamaru sent two spikes at Oboro and acting like that was all he could do he used the earth in the bottom of his pit to use his real capacity of the jutsu and become spiked. Then he led Oboro right into his trap and Oboro fell right in. Shikamaru then threw a ton of explosive tags into the hole lining the walls of his hole with them and then turned around and said, "Boom" and ignited them at the same time. The hole collapsed and Shikamaru left the area and went to where Kakashi was fighting four the four no named ninja nd winning. But before Shikamaru could get close Oboro appeared in front of him and nailed him in the head with the flat of his blade and Shikamaru hit the ground only for Oboro to do some handsigns and say Doton: restraint, breath taker. A stone wrapped around Shikamarus neck and hands locking him to the ground. Oboro then said, "You are good kid, the best genin I have ever fought and, you are one of the few in the last few years to actually cause me any damage." Shikamaru saw he had several puncture marks on his body, from the spikes in his pit he presumed. But its over you lose. With that Oboro held out his hand and closed it saying choke and the stone around his neck choked him till he passed out and as he was lying there Oboro bound him and placed suppression seals on him and then went to help in the fight with Kakashi.

Authors notes:Hey guys I am cutting this chapter here because I want to update but not enough time to go through several more fights and the end of the mission so next chapter is the Naruto and Hinata vs. Reshin and the Demon brothers and Hopefully I can get in

Kakashi fight and then rap up the mission within 2 chapters after that so 3 chapters more of this mission I think. So let me know what you think please review oh and I am going to start to put a word in the story that I will tell you to look up that's just an activity if you can pm me the definition I will let you in on some of the plans for the story and other things like that. I will answer one question per one definition, but I reserve the right to not answer a question and tell you to ask another one because I either don't know yet myself or its to big of a plot twist to let anyone know. Thanks again guys


	14. Chapter 14

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles

Chapter 14

Authors Notes: I do not own Naruto. Ok I was disappointed in the amount of reviews I got last chapter, but I am also sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I have had so many tests these last days then I have been practicing golf and doing family stuff. But enough excuses, I have on my profile a poll starting that I will keep going for a while on the topic of a sequal to this fic, please go vote. I will be doing a Teen Titans fic I think and I would like to know which you want first or if you don't want either. Please read and REVIEW. Thx

Naruto and Hinata were surrounded by the Demon Brothers and Rashin. It didn't look good for them, Naruto and Hinata were back to back and they knew they were in for a fight for their life. One of the Demon brothers licked his lips and said, "Hmmmm the girl looks cute, the things we could do with her are unlimited, right brother?" The other one responded with, Oh yes brother we could have a lot of fun with her. The younger girls are my favorite." Hinata shivered and was visibly scared. Naruto drew Kitsune from its sheath on his back and stood infront of Hinata. Rashin smirked and told the Demon brothers, "You two take the girl, I will take the boy." Then he turned to Naruto and said, "So you think you can wield a sword eh? Well we will see soon enough." With that Rashin rushed Naruto and swung his sword, Naruto blocked with Kitsune and pushed his blade aside, then threw a punch for Rashins face only for him to dodge and throw a counter punch. Naruto jumped back and Rashin charged taking the offensive. Naruto went into his defensive stance and started blocking and dodging sizing his opponent up. He would have liked to do this longer but he had to get back to help Hinata against the Demon brothers. Naruto timed the man's next strike and countered going on the offensive and swinging at him. Naruto started swinging and did a spin attack and while turned away from the other swordsman he did handsigns and whispered Kage Bunshin no jutsu, and several clones appeared but under ground awaiting the opportune moment. Naruto then whacked Rashin's sword away. Rashin jumped back and went through some hand signs and shouted Doton: Body Armor Jutsu With that a layer of rock formed around him giving him very strong armor. He rushed at Naruto and Naruto brought up his sword to block but Rashin just body slammed him knocking him to the ground and then kicked him sending him flying into and through several trees. Rashin followed and saw Naruto getting up slowly. Naruto had no idea what to do, '_I could use that jutsu, but it takes so much chakra and I cant use that much chakra right now.' _Naruto thought, but he wasn't given much more time as Rashin rushed him again. Not one to fall for the same trick twice Naruto tried to jump away but, this was anticipated by Rashin, and the older swordsman slashed at Naruto cutting into his chest, and then jumping up and kicking him through more trees. Naruto felt his ribs crack but he still got up. Rashin smiled and was about to rush the boy again when Naruto did some handsigns and yelled, Futon: Wind blade. His sword was surrounded with wind chakra and Naruto charged at Rashin and dodged the sword swipe made by Rashin and swung Kitsune hard at the mans midsection only to be stopped immediately by the armor, Naruto looked down in disbelief stunned that the armor stopped this attack. Naruto tried to jump back but this time Rashin brought his hand up and slammed it into Narutos stomach and followed up by trying to stab him. Naruto moved just in time to escape a deadly stab but still the sword cut his side, unfortunately this was just what Rashin had expected and had his foot traveling to the spot Naruto moved, to kick him in the side. The foot connected and Naruto was again sent through several trees and the pain in his side worsened and Naruto figured he had cracked a few more ribs. Naruto got to his ands and knees and coughed up some blood. But he still wouldn't back down he got up and did some handsigns and yelled Katon: Great Flame bullet Jutsu. Naruto opened his mouth and spat out a giant Flaming bullet that crashed into Rashin. Upon impact it exploded but Naruto knew it wasn't over and used that jutsu as a distraction. Naruto was imideatly doing more handsigns and his clones popped out of the ground grabbing Rashin and Naruto shouted Raiton: Lightning destruction. This was one of Naruto's most deadly attacks, Jiraiya taught him the attack. Naruto placed his hands to the ground sending out a powerful lightning bolt and the bolt took off towards Rashin in a triangular type shape with the point hitting Rashin. Naruto's attack destroyed the armor and Naruto ran in and punched him in the face until he was unconscious.

(While Naruto was battling Rashin)

Hinata was scared to fight these two, they looked at her as if hungry for her and it really got to her. But she knew she had to fight them anyways because Naruto might need her help and if these two beat her than she was in deep trouble. The Demon brothers rushed her Hinata pulled out two kunai and jumped away from the chain they threw at her trying to rap it around her. One of them then threw several poison tipped kunai at her Hinata landed on the ground and went into a back bend dodging the kunai and then gracefully did a back flip and popped back up. "My my brother she is very flexible and graceful, she seems innocent to, we will have fun breaking her." The other brother nodded and licked his lips. Hinata was disgusted and horrified. She rushed them but they jumped away from her throwing the chain at her again. Hinata dodged but then the two brothers started throwing Kunai at her and she dodged more and more but one scraped her arm. "We got her brother oh I cant wait for the poison to kick in and she will faint. Hinata jumped back and was already feeling the effects of the poison but then reached into her ninja pouch and pulled out an anti poison cream and rubbed it into her cut. She stood back up and rushed the two again while shouting Gentle toes and also shouting Byakugan and activated her two most useful techniques. She increased her speed and with her better vision and insight she effectively dodged the kunai and shuriken thrown at her and when she got to them she started in on hand to hand combat. The two combined were really good though, Hinata was fighting a loosing battle she just couldn't get the upper hand on the two every attack she threw the other brother countered. Then she tried it, she dropped into her 8 trigrams stance and shouted 8 trigrams 64 palms protection and started to spin, but she wasn't good at the technique yet and one of the brothers ducked under and stabbed his claw hand into her stomach. Hinata paused and was thrown into a tree but not before she took a kunai out and stabbing one of the brothers. She hit the tree and slid to the ground. The brothers were furious and the one that was hit said, "Brother lets hit her with our special kunai that will paralyze her for life and then we can torture the little bitch, and have our fun with her. The other grinned and took out the kunai and threw it at Hinata. But right as it was about to hit her, an orange tinted sword knocked it out of the air and a tired beat up, bloody Naruto was standing there wincing from pain and exhaustion. Hinata tried to get up but found that the poison from the claw that was stabbed into her stomach was already coursing through her and she couldn't move. Naruto turned to face the Demon brothers and cursed under his breath. The brothers charged him and took out their poison chain and threw it at him, he sidestepped and batted it away. One of the demon brothers shouted, "Hey you piece of shit that was our only full life paralysis kunai and now its useless. Do you have any idea how long it takes to make those?" Naruto jumped away from them but he knew he couldn't keep this up. Naruto could barely breath, he had broken ribs on both sides and was loosing blood. Nevertheless Naruto charged the two attacking but he couldn't get anything, he finally hit one of them but then the other slammed a fist into his ribs once more. Naruto ignored the pain and threw another attack but the one he didn't throw a punch at hit him in the face this went on where the brother Naruto didn't attack countered and he blocked some but got hit by others. Then the demon brothers did it they trapped him in the spike chains and rapped it around him and started pulling it slowly tighter. Naruto screamed in pain as the spikes dug into his already broken ribs while the chain constricted them even more, he couldn't take it, he passed out from the pain and the two brothers took him over to Hinata and bound them together using their unpoisoned spike chains. After that they left to help fight Kakashi.

End of chapter

Authors notes: Hey guys thanks again for reading, and please review and I will try to get the next chapter up asap. Send me pms with Jutsus or techniques if you would like me to use them in the story, and for all of you who wanted Naruto to have a summoning contract with the foxes I am deeply sorry but I had to do toads, however someone will have a summoning contract with the foxes and it will work out really really well in my opinion. Thanks again and until next time stay well.


	15. Chapter 15

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles

Chapter 15

Authors Notes: Hey guys so I couldn't figure out the poll thing so never mind it and I am just gonna do whatever I feel like doing unless people PM me what they want if they want a sequel to this or Teen Titans fic first. Thanks to those few people who have reviewed and please keep the reviews coming.

Naruto and Hinata were out as was Shikamaru, the only one left was Kakashi, although he had already disabled 2 of the no name ninja he still had to deal with two more and now Oboro and the demon brothers. This was not a good situation for him; he was running low on chakra and these five worked excellent on a team together. He couldn't get a good hit in on any of them because another member would attack him and counter. This was a level of teamwork that was hard to reach and he was only one man. But he kept on fighting and doing his best. He knew if he lost he would die and his young team would endure endless torture at the hands of these so called men. Kakashi had been hoping Naruto could have held off Rashin and the demon brothers long enough for him to finish his fights then help Naruto. He also expected Shikamaru to have at least held Oboro in a trap yet Shikamaru was out and he was fighting four people again, one of them being a legendary swordsmen. Kakashi was running out of options and he knew it, but while his comrades were in danger he would never give up. He couldn't lose another comrade, first he had lost his father and mother, Obito, then he lost Rin. After that he lost the Yondaime, Minato, the man was a second father to Kakashi and when Minato had died Kakashi took it hard. He was by Minato's side during the whole fight with the Kyuubi, and he had to say it was one of the greatest battles that he had seen his Sensei fight. Minato was a great Ninja he weakened the Kyuubi the most powerful demon in the world enough to seal him into Naruto his own son. Kakashi had done his best that fight but it wasn't enough to even distract the demon, but he still never left Minato's side. Then after Minato sealed the beast he had told Kakashi to always protect his comrades and friends and to become a great ninja and that Kakashi had meant a lot to him. After that Minato had died and the Kyuubi was sealed into a young Naruto.

Kakashi was in over his head but that didn't matter to him, he would do anything to save his young students. With that Kakashi charged the five, he drew several Kunai and jumped up into the air throwing his kunai and then drew more and landed next to Oboro and swung the kunai at the man only for it to be blocked. Kakashi then tried to knee Oboro in the stomach but had to abandon the attack as one of the demon brothers charged him. Kakashi jumped back doing a few handsigns and shouting Katon: Fireball jutsu. And spit two fire balls at the demon brother. The brother dodged them both but Kakashi appeared next to him and punched him in the face then grabbed his shirt and threw him into his brother who had charged at the two of them to help his brother. Kakashi then turned around and threw a kunai at the last no name ninja while tossing shuriken at Oboro to keep him from charging. Kakashi ran up to the no name ninja attacking him. Kakashi threw a punch that the other man dodged and then tried to counter. Kakashi smirked slightly he had expected the dodge and then with his Sharingon read the counter attack and grabbed the mans hand pulling him so he had his back to Kakashi then Kakashi took out a kunai and while still holding onto the mans hand, pulled him back again slicing his throat in the process. Oboro was pissed Kakashi had downed three of his men already and was still fighting. He knew Kakashi was good but this was ridiculous, he suspected that one on one fair fight Kakashi could beat him and have energy to spare. But Oboro didn't have time to think on this as Kakashi rushed them again, Kakashi jumped in the air doing hand signs and shouted Katon: Blaze and spit out a sea of fire heading for the men. They scattered but this is what Kakashi wanted as he headed towards the last no name ninja. Kakashi engaged him in hand to hand combat and threw a punch that the man countered and grabbed his arm trying to throw him but Kakashi was to good and reversed the throw by gathering chakra into his feet and planting them firmly in the ground and twisted his arm reversing the grip that was on his arm and pulled the mans arm down and bringing his knee up into the mans head. This knocked the man out completely but Kakashi didn't have time to kill him because the Demon brothers rushed at him throwing another one of their spike chains. Kakashi countered throwing his kunai and striking the chain making it miss. Then Kakashi charged them and engaged those two in combat but they cornered him and he had to defend against them when Oboro appeared behind him and hit him in the back. Kakashi did handsigns while falling down to the ground and before he hit he yelled Doton: mud pit. Kakashi sank into the mud pit disappearing and then he reappeared behind the demon brothers and sent his knee up right as the brother turned around kneeing him in the stomach. Kakashi then jumped back. Kakashi was panting and was tired. His Chakra reserves were dangerously low and he couldn't keep using this many jutsu. Kakashi waited and the men charged him he took out two kunai and held one straight in his right hand and in his left hand held the Kunai reverse grip and engaged Oboro. Oboro had his giant sword out and attacked Kakashi. Kakashi blocked and the two started trading blows while Kakashi was also dodging and blocking the two brother attacks against him. That is until the man he had previously knocked out had woken up and stealthily snuck up behind Kakashi and put a kunai to his throat. Kakashi was prepared though because he had felt the man's presence right before he attacked and Kakashi jumped doing a backflip over him while using his own kunai to push the cowards away from his neck. Kakashi landed far away and fell to one knee. Kakashi was panting and cursed. His sharingon was taking to much chakra so Kakashi put his headband back over it and stood back up slowly.

Not to far away from the battle two ninja that had a forbidden love were tracking another group of ninja that they had orders to detain. The two ninjas came to a stop, and one of them cursed. "This isn't good my love, it seems that the ones we are hunting are up ahead but they are not alone." The forementioned ninja rubbed his chin in thought and said, "Lets hurry and get to them, we need to take them out as fast as possible, but I wonder if we are able to do it without the other ninja there knowing, we cannot be found out." The ninja who had spoken first nodded and ran for there targets while masking their chakra.

Kakashi was in bad shape and could barely move now. He was getting destroyed without the use of his sharingon and he didn't know how long he could keep it up. That's when Oboro appeared behind him and hit him in the head with the flat of his blade and said, "Someones coming we need to leave, Demon brothers you guys gather up the kids I will get Rashin and Brash, the now no longer no name ninja, you kill Kakashi." With that Oboro and the Demon brothers left the area and Brash raised his sword above Kakashi and swung at Kakashi's neck.

End chapter

Authors notes: Cliff hanger, will I kill off Kakashi? I might just I haven't decided yet but I am thinking about it. It would make things interesting would it not? Again I haven't decided yet, and what about Hinata she is now in the clutches of sadistic bastards.

Review please. I haven't gotten any reviews lately and I am tired of it, I work hard to write these and very few people will review. So send in a review and let me know what you think please and thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles

Chapter 16

Authors notes: Whats up guys? I decided to change this fic to rated M for mature, some of the things in this chapter are in that rating area, but you don't have to read them there will be a warning. Thanks to those of you who reviewed on my fic and please continue to read and review thank you.

The ninja swung his sword down at Kakashi's neck when all of a sudden there was a poof and then ravens flew up from where Kakashi should have been. A man formed from the ravens behind Brash and the man grabbed Brash's head and slammed it into the ground. Brash turned into a log and the new man turned around and spotted his opponent. Brash charged him sword raised but the man caught his sword hands wrist and twisted it making him drop his sword and then the figure pulled out a kunai and stabbed it into Brash's chest killing him instantly.

"Itachi what the hell was that? Did you really just substitute yourself into Kakashi's place instead of a random log just for a flashy entrance?" Hyuuga Hanara yelled at Itachi. Itachi laughed and said, "Yes actually I did, it worked didn't it?" Hanara glared at him and responded, "You could have been killed doing that that was so stupid." Itachi grinned slighty and said, "But I wasn't" Hanara let out a sigh "Whatever just keep guard while I heal Kakashi." Itachi nodded set up a perimeter.

Hanara finished healing Kakashi and Itachi came and sat down next to her giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Hanara smiled and Itachi said, "I am sorry for worrying you earlier." Hanara smiled and told him, "I know Itachi-kun, but shouldn't you be tracking Oboro and getting the kids back? I can take care of Kakashi and we will find you as soon as we are able to come." Itachi nodded and said well by now its too late to stop them from breaking out Zabuza and Haku, as our mission was to do, so I will not be able to attack them without you and Kakashi being there." Itachi was good but not that good he couldn't take on two legendary swordsmen, the Demon brothers, Rashin and Haku. If it was just the two swordsmen he probably could have done it but not when they had this much backup. Hanara nodded and said, "This is our first failed mission, we will have to make up for it to Hokage-sama by bringing back both swordsmen." Itachi nodded and the two stood up and Itachi embraced her and then kissed her on the lips saying come as soon as you can." Hanara nodded and watched him jump into the trees and run off.

Hanara was worried about Itachi, she knew that if it came down to it and he had to engage all of the enemies to save the kids from death or other horrors than he would even if it was suicide.

Naruto woke up in absolute pain, it hurt to breath and his head hurt like hell. He looked around and found he was in a cave tied up against the wall. Across the small cave room he saw Hinata lying on the ground with her hands tied behind her back and her feet tied together. He continued scanning the room and found Shikamaru to his right also tied up to the cave wall. Taking in his surroundings again he saw he was in a room like section of a cave that had water on the ground and it was semi dark with a small light coming from what looked like a door. He was shackled to the wall with what seemed to be chains that were connected to the cave wall. His hands and feet were both chained and Shikamaru was in the same position he was in shackled to the wall. Hinata was lying in a puddle it looked like on the floor of the cave. That's when he heard her starting to wake up, she grunted in obvious pain and Naruto asked, "Hinata are you alright?" Hinata looked around coming to her senses and replied, I-I am ok b-but I a-am r-really c-cold." Naruto nodded happy she wasn't hurt. He then tried pulling at his restraints only to find they didn't budged at all. He grimaced and shook his head telling her it was no use whatsoever for him. Hinata tried with hers but nothing happened, she to shook her head telling Naruto it was no use. That's when Shikamaru woke up and took in his surroundings and asked, "Where are we?" Naruto spoke up saying he didn't know.

**Warning this next section has bad things in it, do not read if you are easily offended or grossed out or whatever Bad things happen to Hinata . It is part of the plot but if you don't want to read it it isn't that big in the plot just know she was tortured.**

That's when the door opened and in walked one of the Demon brothers who had a sick grin on his face. He walked over to Hinata who was now shaking with fear as he got closer Naruto yelled, "What the hell are you going to do with us?" The sadistic bastard turned around and responded, "Well you see Zabuza-sama said my brother and I could do what we want with the girl here, and he is going to deal with you and your other friend soon." Naruto was furious, "If you touch her I swear I will find a way out of this and I will kill you." The man just laughed and said, "Now you get to come with us and watch as we torture her." Naruto was pissed as the man turned around and walked to Hinata telling her to get up. When she didn't get up he grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet. Hinata screamed in pain as her hair was painfully yanked and she was pulled to her feet. The man laughed and said, "This is probably the least painful thing that will happen to you." Naruto was worried and said, "Wait why her, take me instead I can take it just don't hurt her please." Shikamaru nodded and said, "Yeah take us instead don't hurt Hinata." Over the last couple months Hinata had become like a sister to him and he didn't want to see her hurt. The man picked up Hinata and threw her over his shoulder, he then turned around and said, "There would be no fun in torturing you two, this girl is to innocent we must take that from her, what we will do to her is going to take all of that innocence and when she finally comes to terms with her new life that is when we will kill her." With that he turned and started leaving saying over his shoulder to Naruto, "Don't worry my brother will come for you so you can watch." With that he took Hinata away. Hinata the whole time was crying and Naruto was scared about what they would do to her.

Ten minutes later the other brother came in and got Naruto and put a bag over his head and tied his hands and feet and carried him to the spot Hinata was at. He walked for about thirty minutes before he dropped Naruto to the ground, he took the bag off his head and tied him to a tree giving him a full view of Hinata who was tied to another tree. Hinata was crying and whimpered, "Naruto please help me please." This broke Naruto's heart as he tried with no avail to get out of his bonds.

Unfortunatly Itachi arrived at the hideout ten minutes after the Demon brothers had taken Hinata and Naruto out of the hideout and deep into the woods, and didn't know where they were nor that they were in trouble, he did however get into a spot where he could hear what was going on in the cave. He had no idea that two kids were missing but stayed in his spot masking his presence from all. Now he waited for his back up to come.

Shikamaru was pissed, they were going to torture the girl he saw as a little sister, but not only that they were going to do it in front of the boy who loved her and she loved him. And that boy was his best friend, and there was nothing he could do. He hated this it was horrible, there was no way out of this and he knew that Hinata was in for hell, and Naruto had to watch which was torture all in its own way.

Hinata was scared, she was cold and her clothes were wet and it was cold outside. The two sadistic bastards were staring at her as if they were hungry for her or something. Then one brother spoke up, "Hey boy, you have to watch the whole time do not look away and do not close your eyes." Naruto sneered and said, "Oh yeah and what if I do?" The other brother grinned and said, "Then we will hurt her even more than we were originally going to. And don't think we wont know if you look away or aren't paying attention." The speaking brother did handsigns and whispered something and laughed, "There a jutsu is place on you in which will alert us if you look away, aren't paying attention or close your eyes." The other brother then went over to Hinata and grabbed her shirt pulling out a kunai and cutting her shirt. He then ripped it off, and Naruto looked away trying to save some of her decency and the brothers smirked and said, "You looked away Naruto, now this is your fault for looking away." With that the brother gathered lightning chakra into his fingers and touched Hinata's stomach sending a jolt of electricity into her body. Hinata screamed in pain and the man looked at Hinata and said, "That was Naruto's fault, if he didn't look away that would not have happened." Then he continues and with his Kunai cut through Hinata's pants and ripped them off to leaving her in only her bra and panties. Naruto had to keep looking at her. Hinata's breasts were very big for her age and she had an excellent figure and the demon brothers loved this. Hinata was beautiful, and they were going to have a lot of fun with her. The other one approached her and said, "My my my look at her she is beautiful and I can't wait to start on her." Naruto couldn't take it, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER IF YOU TOUCH HER I WILL FUCKING KILL THE BOTH OF YOU WITHOUT MERCY." The brothers laughed and said, "You know I think we should punish Hinata for that." The other nodded and gathered fire chakra into his hand this time and pushed it against Hinata's stomach burning her skin. Hinata let out another scream, but the man didn't let up he kept his hand on her burning her still. Naruto yelled, "Stop I am sorry please stop please." The brother decided to stop and took his hand off of Hinata and the girl looked up at him with determination, saying, "I will not submit to you anymore." She then spat into the guy's face. He looked at her and smiled, "Guess we will just have to break your determination wont we, we might let up a little if you beg us to stop." Hinata shook her head and the man stood back and did some handsigns, and called out Suiton: Water whip. A stream of water formed in his hand and he swung it hitting Hinata's stomach. Hinata grimaced but didn't give them the pleasure of hearing her scream. The man swung it again hitting her stomach and repeated this until she finally let out a scream from the pain. "Ready to submit to us yet?" the sadistic man asked. Hinata shook her head and the man started with his whip again. This time he aimed at her chest hitting the areas that were not covered by her bra and hitting her bra. Her bra broke after a couple hits to it from the whip and fell off of her, leaving her chest fully exposed.

The brothers grinned and the brother that wasn't whipping her formed a whip to join in. The two brothers whipped her breast they each whipped one of her breasts and she screamed in complete agony as the whips landed on her nipples at the same time. Hinata was now crying, but the two sadistic men continued to whip her. After a while they stopped whipping her only to untie her and let her down from the tree she was tied to only to tie her back up with her hands tied behind her back and she was on her knees. They then tied a rope around her neck tightening it enough to make her unable to sit down on her heels but had to stay straight up or she would be choked. The men then turned her so her side was towards Naruto and one of them went behind Hinata and started whipping her her back while the other man continued his assault on her front. Hinata crying and Naruto let a tear slide down his face. The man whipping Hinata's back went to her butt which was still covered by her panties but after a couple whips her panties were shredded and fell off exposing her butt and her pussy. The man in the front of Hinata started to whip her pussy and Hinata again screamed in agony. The two soon stopped however and Hinata was sobbing. Naruto was begging the men to stop but they wouldn't. Then the man that had burned her earlier charges lighting chakra into his hands and grabs Hinata's breasts sending jolts of electricity into them, Hinata could no longer take it, she passed out from the pain and the two men stopped. Naruto thought they were finally done but one of them pulled out a pack of smelling salts.

They woke Hinata up and continued the torture. They finally stopped only for one of them to pull down his pants and walk over to Hinata cutting the rope that was around her neck and pushing her head forward. He bent Hinata over and entered her. Hinata screamed in pain and cried out, "I submit please stop please please stop." The man laughed as he continued to rape Hinata. After a while he pulled out and let his brother rape her while he pulled his pants up. (no they did not cum inside of Hinata). While the other brother was having his fun the first one lifted her head up and slapped her across the face and said, "This is what you get, you like this don't you? That's all you are is a whore." Hinata continued to sob while Naruto begged them to stop. When the last brother had his fun he pulled out and stood Hinata up. Hinata was still sobbing and the man charged fire chakra into his hand and slapped hit against Hinata's pussy burning her pussy and he didn't let go until she passed out from the pain. Naruto couldn't take it anymore he was now crying for Hinata.

**Torture scene now over**

That's when all of a sudden a figure jumped down and killed the first brother with a palmstrike to his head. The second brother jumped back and Hanara charged him. "What did you do to that poor girl?" She screamed as she ran at him. His only response was to smirk and she then shouted. "You will die for what you've done." But the last demon brother disappeared and ran away. Hanara knew he was gone and ran to Hinata while throwing a Kunai that cut through Naruto's bonds. Naruto got to Hinata first and took out a storage scroll taking a blanket out of it and put it over Hinata. Then he took off his jacket and laid it over her half as well. Hanara told him, "Thanks I will need those, I am going to heal her but first let me heal you and you can go help rescue your other friend. Naruto let her heal him and while she was he told her, "Look I don't think I can leave Hinata with you I cant just leave her, not after this." Hanara then told him, "They need you its two against four in the rescue mission and they will need help." Naruto nodded and when she finished healing his ribs she gave him a soldier pill and he reluctantly left. Hanara immediately went to healing Hinata, and shook her head, this poor girl might never be the same, and whatever happened to her was horrible.

When Naruto reached the cave he saw Kakashi and Shikamaru fighting Rashin and Haku while another figure was fighting Oboro and Zabuza. Naruto ran to help the mysterious figure jumping into the air and doing handsigns and yelled Katon:Fireball jutsu and spat a fire ball at Zabuza preventing him from attacking Itachi. Itachi looked at him and said, "Thanks for that, by the way I am Uchiha Itachi." Naruto nodded and said, "Thanks for coming I'm Uzumaki Naruto." The two then got into fighting stances got ready as Zabuza and Oboro charged them wielding their giant swords.

End of Chapter

Authors Notes: sorry about the torture scene I asked some people and they said they thought I should actually write a torture scene but im not good at that so I had one of them write it, the person however does not want to be named and so I am keeping his name out of this. Torture isn't really my style but this plays a huge part in the plot. Also I will finish this mission hopefully by next chapter and then I will do chunnin exams. Please read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles

Chapter 17

Author's notes: Hey guys happy new year… I am so sorry it has taken so long to update, I was really really busy the entire break from school. Also the guy whoever that is, if you are going to leave me a review saying you hate me at least tell me why, don't tell me you hate me, then leave no way that I can contact you and find out why you hate me so much as to wish ill fortune. If you have a problem with what I wrote or whatever reason you hate me, please conduct yourself like a gentleman and an adult and talk to me about it. All I ask is that you guys come to me if you have a problem and we can talk about it like adults thank you.

Itachi and Naruto ran at the two legendary swordsmen and Itachi shouted out, "Naruto you keep Zabuza busy and after I deal with Oboro I will finish Zabuza."

Zabuza grinned and said, "Do you really think you can handle two swordsmen back to back? Sorry chump but your out of luck."

With that Itachi smirked and vanished, he reappeared behind Oboro and slashed at him using his ANBU captains tanto(Is that right it's a tanto right?) Oboro barely got his sword out and blocked Itachi's slash. Oboro jumped away while Itachi did some handsigns and shouted Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu. The grand ball of fire rushed at Oboro who substituted just in time. Itachi however didn't miss a beat and immediately sent three kunai at the spot Oboro appeared forcing him to stop his handsigns to block. Itachi turned into a bunch of ravens and flew at Oboro. Oboro expected it was a genjutsu but then the ravens hit him and it hurt. Knocking him back Itachi appeared behind him tanto out again and slashed but oboro was faster than Itachi gave him credit for and jumped out of the way.

Naruto was furious at Zabuza and Oboro it was because of them Hinata was hurt and he was going to take it out on Zabuza. That's when Kyuubi said, "**Naruto charge chakra into your right hand and think of your sword and it will be summoned to you. " **

Naruto did just that and Kitsune appeared in his right hand. He grinned and charged Zabuza. Zabuza grinned and said, "If it's Kenjutsu you want to fight with I will gladly crush you."

Zabuza swung his massive sword horizontally at Naruto's neck, and Naruto dropped to his knees, his momentum causing him to slide under the blade and Naruto popped up and punched Zabuza in the face as hard as he could. Zabuza staggered back a little but recovered quickly and swung his blade at Naruto. Naruto jumped away and grimaced, he would have to use jutsus to hurt Zabuza, the man was like a brick wall.

Naruto ran through some handsigns and yelled out Katon: Firewall jutsu. A wall of fire rose out of the ground while Naruto ran through some handsigns and whispered Kage Bunshin no jutsu. And 10 Narutos appeared while the original dug under ground.

Then the clone that was acting as the original pushed the wall of fire at Zabuza. Zabuza was forced to form handsigns and yell out Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu. The two opposites hit and neutralized eachother.

Itachi and Oboro were on a level with their respective weapons that most can't even wish to reach and were having a battle only those with trained eyes could follow. Oboro being one of the seven swordsmen of the mist was one of the better fighters bettered only by Kisame, the leader and best fighter of the swordsmen. While Itachi was just so skilled very few in his old village could have matched him the only better than him was possibly Jiraiya of the Sennin but even he would have a hard time facing Itachi, the only man in the Hidden leaf Village that he had not surpassed or come close to was the late Yondaime Hokage. Itachi was gifted and could weild any weapon with skill but he was exceptionally skilled with his tanto.

Itachi attacked Oboro he was tired of this he activated his Sharingon which was rare, if you made Itachi activate his bloodline then you were no doubt skilled. Itachi charged Oboro but boosted his speed even more. Itachi jumped over Oboro dodging his sword strike at him and landing behind Oboro having spun in the air and doing hand signs he yelled out combination jutsu Fuuton, Katon:Hells inferno. With that Itachi spit out a wave of fire that overtook Oboro and killed him instantly while heating the entire cave they were in raising the temperature 15 degrees.

After Zabuza had neutralized Naruto's jutsu he charged at the group of Narutos who scattered and attacked him with the one acting as the original hung back. Zabuza went straight for him but was caught by the original who shot up from the ground with ten more clones holding onto him and Naruto ran at him channeling wind chakra through Kitsune. He jumped at Zabuza but Zabuza broke out of the clones' grip and punched Naruto in the face hard. Naruto flew back and slammed into the cave wall and as he was getting up Zabuza was already on top of him swinging his blade.

Naruto was doing everything he could to stay alive but Zabuza was good really good. Naruto would sidestep or block lethal attacks only to find the nonlethal followup attack impossible to get away from. That's when the two felt the temperature go up 15 degrees and then right when Zabuza was about to bring his sword down on Naruto Itachi appeared and punched Zabuza in the stomach. Zabuza flew back and Itachi once again disappeared and then reappeared behind Zabuza and stabbed him through with his Tanto. Zabuza coughed up blood and fell off the blade and was dead before he hit the ground.

"Naruto well done, you held Zabuza off for quite, I am sorry I didn't finish Oboro he was stronger than I believed him to be." Itachi praised Naruto.

Naruto stared at him and responded, "Who are you and how are you so good."

Itachi told him, "My apologies I am Uchiha Itachi, and its because of serious training everyday, and I was considered a prodigy but I see you doing great things Naruto, in fact I believe that after this mission is over I will see you again and I believe you will eventually surpass even me."

Naruto smiled and responded, "Believe it! Oh wait aren't you the guy that killed all the Uchihas?"

Itachi nodded and said, "On orders of the Sandaime Hokage I killed my clan members. They were hatching a plot to overthrow the Hokage and take his protection of you away, then kill you. I have a lot of respect for you, you were seen as a monster when you should have been seen as the hero jailer of the monster. No offense to Kyuubi-sama that is, he was manipulated into attacking the village."

Naruto nodded and they went off to search for Kakashi and Shikamaru, only to find the two finished fighting already. Kakahsi checked up on Naruto, and said he was alright.

(With Hanara and Hinata)

As Hanara was healing Hinata she was so focused that she didn't know that the last demon brother had come back into the area. The brother was furious, he needed to put one last punishment to Hinata and he decided he would place her in a horrible nearly irreversible genjutsu that if it went undiscovered could kill her. He quickly went through the handsigns and whispered Demonic Illusion: Lecherous Ongoing Nightmare. The jutsu was cast onto Hinata while she was unconscious and Hinata's worst nightmare started, Naruto was attacking her, calling her a slut, saying she was weak and worthless then attacking her more and more, calling her dirt and then stabbing her only to bring her backfrom the brink of death only to start the torment over again.

This particular genjutsu was so deadly because to sustain itself it took the victims chakra, hence it being lecherous, its also incredibly hard to detect as the person just seems to be in a coma but its in reality their worst nightmare.

The last demon brother then left the area still unnoticed by the hard at work Hanara Hyuuga. Five minutes later Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto and Shikamaru arrived and Naruto went straight to Hinata, only to be pushed back by Hanara, who gave Itachi a look telling him to explain why she pushed the young blond away.

"Naruto, my wife Hanara is still healing young Hinata, and needs her space." Itachi told him.

Naruto nodded and stepped back. Then Itachi called all the guys together to discuss plan. "You still have a mission to complete, correct Kakashi-san?" Itachi asked Kakashi

Kakashi nodded and said, "Here is the plain if you don't mind assisting us Itachi-san Shikamaru and myself will go complete the mission we were meant to do, while if you don't mind Itachi will escort Naruto and Hinata with Hanara.

Itachi nodded and the four of them agreed and Kakashi and Shikamaru jumped into the trees to start their journey to the temple to complete their mission. Itachi and Naruto walked back over to Hanara. Who was just finishing with Hinata and had set up a bed for her and Naruto went and sat next to it and grabbed her hand holding it. Little did he know Hinata was being put through hell and losing the will to live every minute she was in this torturous genjutsu.

Authors notes: Hey sorry again for the wait I have been so busy, I would have liked to wrte more for this chapter but I just don't have enough time and wanted to post tonite. Anyways review for me plz and let me know what you think please thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles

Chapter 18

Author's notes: hey guys, thank you to those of you who reviewed its always a big help to me. Here is the next chap plz read and review!

Itachi, Naruto, and Hanara jumped through the forest going at highspeeds with Naruto carrying Hinata on his Back. They were on their way back to the hidden leaf Village, when Hanara stopped them and took Itachi off to the side.

"Itachi she should be awake by now, I don't know what is going on with her, she should have woken up yesterday. I honestly think she might be under a genjutsu. You need to take a look and see if she is infact under a genjutsu or not and if she is can you please end it." Hanara asked her husband.

Itachi nodded and said, "Sure I will take a look and see if she is caught in a genjutsu, but depending on the genjutsu I may or may not be able to lift it. I have been able to lift every genjutsu I have come across so far but you never know."

The two walked over to Hinata and Itachi explained to Naruto, "Naruto we believe that Hinata may be under some sort of genjutsu so I am going to use a jutsu that will drag her mind into a universe I create and I can talk to her even when she is unconscious, I will be able to search for signals of whether she is in a genjutsu or not.

With that Itachi opened her eyes using his fingers and turned on his mangekyo sharingon, and whispered "Tsukiyomi" With that Itachi entered Hinata's mind and saw that she was indeed trapped in a genjutsu and that it was much like his own torturous genjutsu. But it was feeding on her chakra and she didn't have much left. This was horrible, Hinata was being tortured as the genjutsu drains her chakra, effectively leaving her in a comatose state and killing her slowly. Itachi grimaced and knew he'd have to find a way to save Hinata from this horrible torture. But probably the worse part was it was Naruto that was hurting and torturing her.

Itachi released the genjutsu from Hinata and left her mind, when he saw he was back with Naruto and Hanara he frowned and explained to them, "Hinata was placed in what is called a parasitic genjutsu, it is very rare as few are cruel enough, or even know about them to know how to use it. It tortures the victims bringing out their worst fears, and it is continuous it is unlike other genjutsus because it uses the victims chakra to sustain itself and slowly drains their chakra. I released it from Hinata, but she will not be in a good condition when she wakes. We need to rush her to the village and get her into a serene environment before she wakes up."

Hanara then asked, "Itachi-kun, are there any side effects to these genjutsus?"

Itachi grimaced and replied, "I don't know, as far as I know no one has ever stopped this genjutsu before it killed its victim."

Hanara looked down at her feet, this was not good, who knew how Hinata would react when she woke up.

With that the Naruto picked up Hinata and the three shinobi took off for Konoha.

Shikamaru and Kakashi had just reached the temple where their mission was to find bandits everywhere, the temple was being overrun. The few warrior monks that were at the temple were trying their best to fight off the impossible forces that attacked them, but they were being overwhelmed. Kakashi looked at Shikamaru and said, "Looks like we are a little late on getting here, I want you to go to the left try to take out as many as you can, when you feel your chakra getting to about ¼ left come and join me I will be to the right taking out as many as possible. If you run into someone you can't beat, run away and come find me immediately. Go!"

With that the two shinobi took off Shikamaru ran to the left and took out two kunai, one for each hand. He quickly jumped into the way of a bandit about to strike down a monk and blocked the slash. He dropped down and swept the bandits leg causing the bandit to fall to the ground and then he followed it up by rolling over and smashing his leg into the bandit's head, knocking him out completely.

Shikamaru then did handsigns and yelled, "Shadow possession jutsu." And with that his shadow extended catching a group of about 5 bandits. He walked forward towards them making them walk backwards off a cliff. Shikamaru then turned around to see a large bandit with a large ax running at him.

Shikamaru did a side flip out of the large mans way and jumped in punching and kicking the large man, but to Shikamaru's dismay it had absolutely no effect. The man reached back and slammed his fist forward into Shikamaru's gut. Shikamaru coughed up blood and the man threw him back. Although in some pain he managed to twist his body and land on his feet. He then rushed the man and sent out his shadow hardening it and grabbed the bandit with it throwing him back, Shikamaru then threw several kunai with explosive tags attached to them. They all hit and blew up, killing the large bandit.

Shikamaru sighed and jumped into another group of bandits to attack them.

Kakashi ran at several bandits throwing shurikan at them only to have them dodge right to where he aimed his next attack, Katon: grand fire ball jutsu, he shouted out blowing a large ball of fire burning the bandits. He then jumped into the air and threw kunai at bandits each one hitting its mark going right into the bandits head right between their eyes.

He landed and sprinted off jumping into another group, he grabbed the bandit slicing his throat while he twisted the unlucky man and throwing him into the group to distract them, Kakashi then swiped a bandit's leg out from under him and while he fell Kakashi slit his throat with a kunai.

Kakashi then saw a horde of the bandits running at him so he ran through hand seals, slammed his hands into the ground and yelled Raiton: Lightning destruction! A bolt of lightning shot through the ground and came into contact with the group killing them all.

Kakashi then moved on to the next group of bandits.

Kakashi appeared in between two of them a kunai in both hands stabbing up through their throats. He jumped forward into the group of bandits and brutally dominated them one by one

After hours of fighting Shikamaru had kunai drawn and low on chakra standing back to back with Kakashi, who had his own kunai drawn and they were fighting off the last of the bandits together. Though they were both out of chakra for the most part, they were still defeating the bandits. Shikamaru was amazed at Kakashi's skill, for every bandit he took out Kakashi took out 5 bandits, even without the use of chakra Kakashi was highly skilled.

Itachi, Naruto and Hanara were reaching the borders of Kanoha, and as a precautionary measure, Itachi told Hanara, "Hanara stay here, you are supposed to be dead, if the Hyuuga see you or anyone for that matter, you will be killed, I will escort these two into the village and come back here to find you."

Hanara nodded and Itachi and Naruto took off. "Naruto" Itachi said, "Leave Hinata with me and go ahead and get her a room in the hospital ready I will meet you at the hospital." Naruto nodded and took off. After Naruto left as Itachi was almost to the gates of Kanoh, A Hyuuga jumped down in front of him, It was Hiashi Hyuuga. Hiashi was pissed.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Hiashi spat out with venom in his voice.

Itachi looked at him and said, "Well I helped an old friend rescue her and brought her back here I need to take her to a hospital, so if you would be so kind as to let me by."

Hiashi smirked, "you aren't taking my daughter anywhere you Uchiha scum! Now prepare to die at my superior hands."

Itachi chuckled and did some hand seals and said Kage bunshin no jutsu, with that three clones appeared and took Hinata and left with her, taking her to the hospital. "Hyuuga-sama I have no need to fight you, but if you wish to be humiliated I will defeat you using your own style. You see I always thought that the Hyuuga's jyuuken was interesting so I studied it, with my eyes copying how to shoot chakra out of my fingers and tenketsu points I have learned how to do it myself, as for where tenketsu points are, I have memorized where every one is on the human body and where the organs are."

Itachi then got into the Hyuuga traditional stance and Hiashi smirked following him, "Do you really think you can beat me the head of the Hyuuga clan at the Hyuuga fighting style?"

Itachi smirked and said, "I know I can Hyuuga-sama" With that Itachi rushed toward Hiashi with his sharingon active. Hiashi activated his byakugan and stood in a defensive stance. Itachi started with a palm strike that Hiashi knocked away the palm strike. (Imagine the fight between Hinata and Neji in the preliminary fight of the first chunin exams but 1000 times faster) This went on with the two exchanging strikes for a minute until Itachi finally got a hit on Hiashi. Then Itachi smirked and got into a stance that Hiashi recognized, what Itachi said next shocked him, 8 trigrams 64 palms. With that Itachi went in completing the move flawlessly striking every one of Hiashi's tenketsu points. Hiashi fell over unconscious.

Itachi smirked and picked up Hiashi taking him to the hospital. When he got there he set Hiashi down and was about to leave when Naruto stepped in front of him, "Where are you going Itachi?"

Itachi smiled at him and said, "Well Naruto I am leaving going back to my duties, I hope Hinata is alright when she wakes up." Naruto nodded and after Itachi disappeared he went into the room Hinata was in and waited.

Kakashi and Shikamaru had just finished fighting off the bandits, bodies littered the ground but they had won and the temple was fine now. They were currently inside the temple resting and wondering how Hinata was doing.

"Kakashi-sensei what happened to Hinata exactly, I mean I know Naruto was outraged but was it really that bad? I know they told you her condition."

Kakashi sighed and looked at Shikamaru, "Unthinkable things happened to her Shikamaru, she was tortured and raped and Naruto was forced to watch. When Hanara got to them Hinata was almost dead. Oh and that reminds me you can tell people Itachi helped us, but there was no Hanara Hyuuga, she is thought to be dead and you can not tell anyone she is alive, if you do she will be hunted down and a lot of ninja will die at her and Itachi's hands."

Shikamaru then asked, "Why did they help us? Itachi is a S ranked missing nin."

Kakashi replied, "Well Shikamaru this is a top secret in Kanoha and the only reason I know about it is because I was one of his best friends, I was his mentor. He was assigned to murder his whole clan because they were planning to revolt and take over Kanoha, Itachi reported it to the hokage and then the hokage was going to assign someone else to kill them but Itachi took the job and exterminated his clan. But someone saw him and he had to flee, now he takes black-op missions that noone else will touch. The only person in Kanoha history that could alone beat Itachi was the Yondaime Hokage, my sensei Minato Namikaze."

Shikamaru nodded and the two then shortly after fell asleep.

After Itachi left Kanoha he returned to see Hanara in the spot he left her, "Hanara, I came into contact with Hiashi, he tried to stop me from taking Hinata to the Hospital, I knocked him unconscious and took him with me to the hospital."

Hanara nodded and said, "Itachi-kun do you think Hinata will be alright? I mean what those bastards did to her was horrible, and I missed one of them; he vowed to finish the job."

Itachi nodded and said, "It will be rough for her for a while but she has great friends. And her boyfriend Naruto he is a prospect, he will be better than I am. He will become a great ninja, and I will feel sorry for that bastard if he goes anywhere near Hinata and Naruto is around he will be torn to shreds."

Hanara nodded and the two left heading for their home, which was underground near the Kanoha border, Itachi had made it using Doton style jutsu and they had to use a jutsu to find it and open the door to get in.

At the Kanoha hospital it had been hours and Naruto was still sitting at Hinata's side. After explaining everything that happened to them to Tsunade who had recently come back to Kanoha to help with the up and coming chunin exams they were a couple of weeks away, and Tsunade had told him she would be fine.

Hinata finally started to wake up and when she opened her eyes and Naruto said, "Hinata your awake finally I have been so worried about you."

Hinata looked terrified, "GET AWAY FROM ME" she screamed as she tried her hardest to get away from Naruto….

TO BE CONTINUED

Authors notes: Sorry again for the wait but I think it was worth it this was a decent chapter and I left you with kind of a cliff hanger haha anyways please review thanks


	19. Chapter 19

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles

Chapter 19

Author's notes: How do you guys like the fic so far? I know I am cruel for leaving you hanging, haha but I am back again and again please review this is my first ever fic and I would appreciate any help or ideas you can give me, I am always open to ideas and will try to incorporate them into my fic. Thank you to all who review, and special thanks to adngo714, for discussing ideas with me and giving me an idea to use for this chapter, and jinchuurikilover2 who is always giving me ideas and reviewing, thanks guys this fic wouldn't be nearly as good without people like you. _Italicized when someone is thinking_

Kakashi and Shikamaru had finally made it back to the village and immediately went to the Hokage's office to brief him. "Ahh Kakashi-san I saw your mission got a little out of hand. Care to explain what happened?"

Kakashi told him everything that happened and the Sandiame grimaced. "Well Hinata-san is in the hospital, but I have no idea where Naruto is. If you see him tell him to come and visit me please. I would like to talk to him about what happened and about some training I want him to undergo soon."

Kakashi and Shikamaru nodded and Kakashi told Shikamaru to leave. Then turning to the wise old Hokage he said, "Hokage-sama as Naruto's sensei and guardian I believe I should have been told about this training sooner and should have a say in it."

The Sandiame nodded and said, "You are right Kakashi you should know about it but I don't believe you will object, the reason I hadn't told you sooner is I thought of it while you were gone. The training I want Naruto to under go is fuinjutsu training, you see we only have one seal master in the village and that is Jiraiya the only person he taught seals to and the only other seal master we have had was your sensei Minato Namikaze. Seeing as Jiraiya is getting old I believe it would be best for him to train another seal master sometime soon. The perfect person for that is Naruto, he is going to be very strong there is no doubt about that, and learning fuinjutsu will help when you have to teach him the Hiraishin no jutsu. Also seeing as his father had such a skill for it as did his mother who was just bellow his level, and from the Uzumaki clan who had unmatched skill for sealing, I believe he is perfect for it."

Kakashi nodded and said, "I presume Jiraiya will be training him in this, and when will they start training?"

The Sandiame replied, "Well it will be after the chuunin exams for sure, Jiraiya wants to teach him the Rasengan before the final matches. That leads me to the next item of conversation; do you believe your team is ready for the chuunin exams?"

Kakashi nodded and said, "I know for sure that Shikamaru and Naruto are ready for it, however due to Hinata's state and the exams being only 2 weeks away I do not know if she will be able to participate, so I must request that Naruto and Shikamaru be allowed to participate in the exams as a team of two if Hinata is not ready, I will go to Shikaramu's parents and get their consent and Naruto of course has mine."

The Hokage nodded and said, "I will need to discuss it with other officials first and the other Kages of villiges that are participating, but seeing as it is no unfair advantage and the circumstances they will probably allow it. However you must have your students consent as well as Shikamaru's parents consent."

Kakashi thanked him and took his leave; he started to head home to see if Naruto was there. When he got there he found Naruto wasn't there. Kakashi was starting to get worried hopefully Naruto didn't do anything stupid and get himself into trouble.

Naruto was beyond sad, the nurses at the hospital had kicked him out when the heard Hinata scream. He knew they were doing their jobs, and he knew Hinata had to be scared after what happened but the way she looked when she saw him and then screamed for him to get away. He was moping around the village when Iruka saw him and walked up to him.

"Hey Naruto, how is your training going? Would you like to tell me about everything over ramen? My treat!"

Naruto looked up at him with a sad look and said, "No thanks Iruka-sensei, I don't feel up to anything like that right now." Then he turned and walked away.

Iruka was shocked, not only was Naruto moping around, he denied ramen, he never denies ramen, "I need to find Kakashi, and find out what is going on." Iruka said to himself, with that he left to go find Kakashi.

Naruto was at the training grounds when out of no where a kunai flies straight for his head, he stepped sideways and caught it by the handle then flung it right back on the line it had come from.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba jumped out from the trees, where they had been hiding. "Hmph that was a decent counter attack, well for a no talent dobe like you anyways." Sasuke smirked as he insulted Naruto. "Anyways I found out what happened to Hinata when I heard she was in the hospital. Stupid whore deserved what she got and has every right to blame you! haha."

Naruto was furious, "Shut up Sasuke, you're so weak you will never kill Itachi, he will always be stronger than you!"

With that Sasuke lunged at Naruto trying to hit him, but Naruto dodged out of the way and jumped back. Then Sasuke raised his head to show he had gotten his newly attained Sharingon. Naruto lunged at him throwing a fist at his head but to Naruto's surprise Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him forward kneeing him in the stomach. He then threw him into a tree. Naruto slid down the tree and slowly got back to his feet.

That's when Kiba charged him, slashing at him with his claw like nails. Naruto dodged the first one blocked the second one then punched Kiba in the face. The dog boy backed down only for Sakura to attack throwing shuriken and kunai at him. Naruto jumped sideways out of the way but right into the path of the fireball Sasuke had shot at him.

Naruto, being in midair, couldn't dodge properly, so he created a shadow clone and had it pull him out of the way barely escaping the fireball. He landed and was attacked by Kiba again.

Naruto was again besieged by Kiba's deadly slashes blocking and dodging them as they came. While he spun around a slash he whipped out several kunai and threw them, intercepting the kunai Sakura had tried to blindside him with and knocking them to the ground.

Naruto couldn't catch a break, the second he would fend one of them off another would attack him, and Sakura was throwing weapons at him the whole time. He also was unable to get a hit on Sasuke. It must be his sharingon Naruto rationalized, but figuring out and changing it were two different things entirely. So Naruto continued dodging and countering the other two without gaining any ground against Sasuke, this was infuriating to Naruto, he had never had this much trouble fighting Sasuke and just because he gained his sharingon shouldn't have changed it this much.

Then Sakura charged at Naruto and tried to skewer him with kunai and shuriken, but Naruto decided enough was enough, he went through hand signs and shouted out Katon: Firewall no jutsu, and pushed the giant wall of fire at Sakura only to have Sasuke jump in front, having copied the jutsu and creating his own to match it and effectively neutralize it. Then from out of the fire Naruto emerged and yelled Fuuton:Gust. Unable to copy the jutsu because he hadn't seen the hand signs, he was unble to do anything. The hard gust wind hit Sakura and shot her into Kiba.

That Naruto then disappeared into a puff of smoke and before it could register in Sasuke's mind the real Naruto popped up from out of the ground and punched Sasuke in the right eye as hard as he could. Naruto was hoping to make that eye swell up enough to where he couldn't use at least one of his sharingon. Then out of nowhere Kiba lunged at him attacking him, Naruto dodged as best he could only blocking with his arms if absolutely necessary.

The three got back to work and attacked him mercilessly , Naruto couldn't keep this up for much longer, that's when Kakashi and Iruka appeared, Iruka stopped Kiba while Kakashi stopped Sasuke and Sakura, the team of three then left seeing as they could no longer fight Naruto.

Naruto dropped to his knees and was breathing heavily, he was exhausted, he had been fighting for hours. Kakashi and Iruka ran over to him and Kakashi picked him up off the ground a disappeared with Iruka following them. When they got to Kakashi and Naruto's house Kakshi set the tired boy down on the couch and asked, "What happened Naruto?"

Naruto looked at them and then looked down, clearly upset. "I was in the hospital in Hinata's room, waiting for her to wake up and when she did, she got really upset and screamed at me telling me to leave, so I left, that's when I saw you Iruka-sensei. I then went to the training grounds, and was ambushed by those three, normally I would've beat them, but Sasuke got his Sharingon, and I couldn't beat it, I think I could've taken him alone but with his team helping him, the second I fended off one another would attack. I am really getting tired of them Kakashi-sensei, we need to start training now, I need you to train me harder I need to get better, so those three aren't kicking my ass."

Kakashi nodded and told him, "Naruto I will train you, but you are exhausted right now, and before you train you need to rest, go to sleep, tomorrow, we will start training."

Naruto nodded and got up going to his room, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"Kit, I am glad you are ok," came the sweet voice of the Kyuubi, "You fought well, I am proud of you."

"Not well enough the Uchiha is much better with his Sharingon, he was reading my every move, I couldn't get a hit on him." Naruto replied.

"Well that's why I brought you here, I am so proud of you, you are going through a hard time but yet you are taking it so well, and you are becoming a good ninja, I brought you here to give you a new gift. I recently developed it, its called the Fox Eye, it has several levels, but I will only give you these levels if you earn them, the first level negates the sharingon's ability to read your movements, and to copy your jutsu. It also makes you immune to all genjutsus. Another perk of the first level is that if you focus chakra into your eyes it allows you to zoom in on things like a telescope, this first level gives you the ability to zoom in your normal eyesight to 8 times farther. To activate it you must concentrate chakra to your eyes. This is a new dojutsu and a new bloodline." The Kyuubi told him.

Naruto was ecstatic, "Really! Thank you Kyuubi-san this is awesome."

With that the blond ninja walked over to the pond and activated his Fox Eyes, they turned his eyes from blue to gold with a blue slit down the middle, like the Byakugan, it covered his whole eye, not just the iris like the sharingon does.

Then he zoomed in on a tree and was amazed at what his new dojutsu could do.

Then he walked back over to Kyuubi and started talking to her. "Kyuubi-san, I know you saw what happened with Hinata, what do you suggest I do?"

"I have an idea actually Kit you need to go back to her room tomorrow, look into her eyes and say spiritual transfer, come into my mind and she will come here to my dwelling where we can talk to her, in here you can calm her much more easily, also since I sense so much between you two I am going to make a proposition for her. But Naruto if you do this the two of you will have a mind link forever, unless you two are so far apart that you cant sense each other at all, or one of you dies. The good part about this link is you can talk to eachother with the proper training however you will do it through thinking. With the training I will give the two of you when she comes into your mind, that you will be able to talk through the link but not share other embarrassing thoughts." Kyuubi replied.

Naruto nodded and said, "But what if she doesn't want any of that? What if she gets angry at me?"

"She wont Kit I promise, I could sense she is confused about what happened, she is scared, she needs you now more than ever. Go to her now."

Naruto nodded and woke up, he had been asleep for a while, it was now early morning. He wrote a note to Kakashi saying he would be at the hospital and he would be back tonight and that he was sorry to postpone the training but this needed to be done. With that he went to the hospital.

He went straight to Hinata's room and walked in. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Naruto, leave now!"

Naruto looked into her eyes and gathered his chakra, "Spiritual Transfer, come into my mind."

The two of them then appeared in the grassy field that was Naruto's mindscape. Hinata looked at him shocked, she was no longer in any pain, she felt fresh and good, yet just a few seconds ago she was tired, felt gross and her entire body hurt like no other. "Naruto what is going on?" She asked him.

That's when Kyuubi showed up in her human form, she grinned at Hinata and said, "Welcome Hinata, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, I asked Naruto to bring you here so I could help you. You see I like you, and I know Kit over there,(points at Naruto) loves you with all his heart. I am going to show you what really happened to you. "

Hinata had a flash back and was shown that she was under a genjutsu and that Naruto had protected her.

Then she came back to the future and looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes. She ran over to him and hugged him. "I am so sorry Naruto, I had no idea what had happened and I was under genjutsu please forgive me."

Naruto grinned and said, "Hina-hime its ok, I know you were under a genjutsu, that's why I had to bring you here to explain what happened to you, that and Kyuubi wants to talk to you."

"Hinata was shocked, "About what Naruto?"

"Well I don't really know for sure, however there are a couple of things, in order to bring you in here, we established a mind connection, we now have a bond in which we can speak through by thinking, Kyuubi will train us on how to use it if you don't want it she can show us how to block all thoughts from the other…I am really sorry about this Hinata." Naruto explained

Hinata nodded and said, "Oh um ok Naruto, wow this is weird, we have a mind connection now, and you are saying Kyuubi will train us on how to use it so we can talk to eachother using thoughts only, I would like that a lot."

Naruto grinned and said, "You would?"

Hinata nodded and then Kyuubi spoke up, "Hinata I brought you here because I want to train you, I will train you in the way of the fox, since Minato, Naruto's father was a toad summoner and he wanted that to be Naruto's summon, I couldn't very well make him take foxes I would however ask that you sign my contract and when you summon me, the queen of the foxes, I will be able to train you in this form. However I can tell that you are not ready to make that descision so, take your time and decide for now though I will teach the two of you how to use your new bond."

With that the three of them got to work."

Later that day the young couple finished their training and could now talk to eachother through their bond. It was truly amazing what Kyuubi had showed them, unfortunately they had to leave Naruto's mindscape and they were back in the hospital, with Hinata lying on the bed, as soon as they were back the pain Hinata had been feeling before Naruto brought her into his mindscape came rushing back and she grunted in pain.

*Hinata whats wrong* Naruto asked. (Talking through their bond will be shown by *….*)

*I'm ok just the pain rushed back when we came back to the hospital* Hinata thought back.

Naruto nodded and said, "Well its getting late I better go, Kakashi will want to see me."

Hinata nodded and Naruto left the hospital and headed home. When he got home Kakashi was waiting and asked, "How did it go Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and said, "It went great, now I am going to go to bed, I will see you early for training right?"

Kakashi nodded and Naruto went up to bed. Naruto then sent out a thought testing his bond, *Good night Hinata, sleep tight*

*Good night Naruto thank you for coming today.* Hinata sent back.

*I just couldn't stay away from you* Naruto said with a grin.

(End of chapter 19)

Authors notes: Hey guys sorry again for the long wait, I have been grounded and haven't had much time to write, hope you guys liked it, please review for me. Thanks


	20. Chapter 20

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles

Chapter 20

Authors notes: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I just have had a hard time coming up with what I should do this chapter. If any of you have ideas as to what I should do please message me and we can talk about them. Thank you to all who reviewed you guys really are a great help.

Naruto woke up the next morning and ran to check on Hinata after getting ready. When he got to the hospital he walked into the room and saw Hinata was crying, he rushed to her side and asked her, "What's wrong Hinata?" He hadn't expected her to be awake let alone crying, it was still early in the morning, the sun had yet to rise.

Hinata looked at him and shuddered, "N-N-Naruto, I-I couldn't s-sleep, I had a terrible nightmare and I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, I was to afraid, I don't want to relive it over and over again like I have been forced to. I see it every time I close my eyes."

Naruto quickly but carefully wrapped his arms around her, she was still heavily injured, and said, "Shhhh its alright Hinata, its over, I will never let it happen again, I swear!"

Hinata however was now sobbing into his shoulder. They remained like that until Hinata had calmed down and Naruto told her, "I have to go train now, so I can become strong enough so that this will never happen to any of my friends ever again."

Hinata nodded and Naruto left but not before kissing her forehead and hugging her gently again.

When Naruto go to the training grounds, Kakashi was already there waiting for him. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei, I was checking on Hinata."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, and told Naruto, "we have three weeks to train your body to be able to take the effects of the two jutsus that Jiriaya-sama and myself will teach you during the month between the second and third exams of the chuunin exams if you make it that far. I have gotten consent from everyone to sign up you and Shikamaru as a two man squad for the chuunin exams. I am afraid that Hinata will not be able to start training again for about another month, if that. Her body is just so damaged right now, the healers have done all they can but they cant use medical jutsus to heal her anymore than they already have, it would be detrimental to her body. So unfortunately she will have to wait for her muscles that were torn off to grow back sturdy enough to use them. Your training will be from dawn to 1:00 and then you will meet up with Shikamaru and the two of you will train as a team from 1:30 to 6:30 after that you are free to do whatever."

Naruto nodded and asked, "So will Shikamaru be doing single training like this as well in the mornings?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, you Naruto are on a special training regiment, Jiraiya-sama, Iruka, Mitarashi Anko, and I are going to push you to the extremes, extremes that we believe no other ninja at your age will be able to withstand."

Naruto nodded and said, "Alright when do we start?"

"Now" Kakashi replied, "Put these on, they are your new training weights; you don't take these off unless I or one of your other senseis says to. You will even wear them while you are not training, eating sleeping whatever. You will have them on. Understand?"

"Hai sensei." Naruto replied and went to take the weights from Kakashi, when he grabbed them he was shocked, "Kakashi-sensei these must weigh 100 pounds each!"

Kakashi nodded and said, "Yes they do actually, we have to train your body in preparation for the jutsus you will learn soon." Naruto nodded and put the training weights on.

"Good now Iruka come on out, you too Anko, and Jiraiya. Iruka, can you start sparring with Naruto, while Anko you will throw blunted Kunai at him. Jiraiya you and I will watch and decide what taijutsu we should teach Naruto to use first." Everyone agreed and Iruka jumped at Naruto and attacked.

Naruto was slow because of his new weights, and Iruka was taking advantage of it. Iruka threw a punch at Naruto, the young blonde tried to dodge but was too slow and the punch glanced off the side of his face. Naruto stood his ground and started to throw a punch only to stop and dodge as the Purple haired jonin threw a kunai at him. He picked up the kunai and flung it at Iruka who dodged with ease, and ran at Naruto again. Naruto learned fast however and knew he would be really slow and made adjustments. He knew Iruka was a good ninja but he also knew that Iruka was going easy and wasn't at full speed. Yet all this information didn't help at all, Naruto was just to slow to do anything right now.

An hour later Naruto was exhausted and Kakashi called the spar to an end and told Naruto to run 15 laps around the village as fast as he could. Naruto nodded and ran off.

Kakashi turned to the others there and asked, "So what do you think? Do you think he has it in him?

Jiraiya nodded and said, "I have no doubts that Naruto will be able to take this, however we need to increase the weight amount and I need to get Tsunade here so that she can heal his body, the muscles will be torn to hell. Plus she can help Hinata, although those other medics cant help her anymore, Tsunade can do more than any of them can without causing damage. "

Iruka nodded and said, "Although he isn't the smartest he analyzes fights so well, his instincts and such for fighting makes him a natural, plus his energy and chakra reserves are so high he should have no trouble once we finish his training."

Jiraiya then said, "Well I am going to go add more weights to him for when he runs."

Iruka was shocked, "Jiriaya-sama, he could barely lift his arms and move his legs when we were fighting, and you want to add more!"

Jiriaya nodded, "he needs to get faster. Theres not enough time to take this slow, the second he can move in the weights that he is fighting in then we have to add more."

With that the great toad sage left the others to find Naruto.

After Jiraiya had added weights to Narutos already heavily weighed down limbs Naruto was running until he heard, *Naruto-kun, you are near, are you coming to see me? I am lonely and I miss you.*

Naruto grinned and replied,*Sorry Hinata-chan, but I am running laps right now, I can however send someone in my place.* With that he gathered chakra and bit his thumb drawing blood, he did handsigns and slammed his palm into the ground shouting, Kuchiyose no jutsu, and out of the smoke hopped Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, "Hey Naruto, what's up?" Both toad brothers asked.

"Well I kinda need you guys to go keep a friend company, if you make her happy, I will give you guys a feast that is if she doesn't first."

Both toads agreed and Naruto told them how to get to the hospital and what room she was in. The toads took the info and went to Hinata's room to keep her company.

(Later That night after Naruto's training had finished.)

Naruto was at Hinata's room and he was exhausted, the toads had kept Hinata company and had departed, and he was alone with Hinata, she was still in immense pain, the pain killers had worn off and she wasn't able to have more for a couple more hours. Naruto hated this, he hated when Hinata was in pain and he couldn't do anything about it.

That's when he got an idea, He looked at Hinata and said Spiritual Transfer, come inside my mind.

They both appeared in Naruto's mindscape, and immediately Hinata was relieved of the pain she was feeling. "So how was your day?" Hinata asked, and so he told her everything that had happened and how Kakashi was training him so hard. Hinata frowned knowing she was missing a lot and was going to have to work really hard if she was going to get back to the skill level she was at, and then get better. After what had happened, her muscles had been mangled and shredded at some spots, she could still in her bed barely move her arms and legs. Although the internal bleeding had been stopped, and some of the major wounds healed by medical ninjutsu, she still had a long way to go and it was going to take some time before she recovered.

"Naruto" she started crying, "I can't stand this anymore, I cant sleep, I have nightmares everytime I close my eyes I see it happening over and over again, when will it stop?" She continued to sob histarically, "And then every time I move at all it hurts so much its unbelievable."

Naruto's heart broke for the girl he loved so much. He hated seeing her like this, but he couldn't do much about it. So he wrapped his arms around her tighter and let her cry into his shoulder.

Then he got an idea, "Hey Kyuubi" He shouted out, "Is it possible for me to come here at night and then contact Hinata, and bring her here while she sleeps?"

Kyuubi pondered this, "I suppose you could, never really thought about it before, but yes you could, you could even pull her into your dreams, but you would have to go into her dreams and then once you touch her you can bring her to a dream that the two of you can control together, or bring her here and the two of you can talk and all that stuff."

"Sweet that's awesome!" Naruto yelled, and turned to Hinata to see her smiling slightly, and grinned.

So the two stayed there and talked to Kyuubi about all sorts of things, until they had to leave their sanctuary and Naruto had to leave because visiting hours were over.

Naruto went home and talked to Kakashi about training tomorrow and after a while Kakashi told him he was going to bed and that Naruto should do the same.

When Naruto fell asleep, he immediately projected himself, searching for Hinata, when he found her he entered her dream, only to see her being horribly tortured again, he ran up to her and grabbed her, pulling her out of the nightmare before he had to see more and she had to relive more of it, and into his mindscape with him. Hinata hugged him, and started to cry.

"Naruto, that was the worst one I have had so far, I actually felt the pain of the whip, and everything. Thank you so much for getting me out of there."

Naruto nodded and held her tight again as she cried, He swore if he ever saw the last demon brother again, he would kill him without mercy.

After Hinata had calmed down, the two of them just sat with Kyuubi, Hinata on Naruto's lap, as they all watched the river flow and talked, for the rest of the night.

[First test of Chuunin exam]

Naruto and Shikamaru, walked through the halls not talking to anybody but eachother, while they discussed all sorts of things from strategy to jutsus to what they had for dinner the night previous. But once they saw the exam doors, they were all business. They walked through and saw Ino, Shino, and Choji, and walked over to them. Ino squeled when she saw Shikamaru walking her way, She ran over to meet him and started talking to him animatedly. Choji however looked disappointed, when he saw this, but didn't let it get to him. They chatted about training and shared stories about missions. When Ino asked how Hinata was doing, and Naruto frowned, her recovery was taking longer than it was originally thought to take. After so long without any recovery the doctors had discovered she had a poison running through her that was actually tearing down the muscles and she was in worse condition than when she came in.

(Hiashi had been pissed about it, however harsh he was on his daughter, when she had gotten hurt he was by her side and was worried about her, it actually seemed that her getting hurt helped her relationship with her dad. Hiashi was at the hospital whenever he could be and was happy that Naruto was there, he liked Naruto, he had never disliked him because of the fox. He was one of Minato's best friends; they were on the same squad along with Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother. As well as his wife was best friends with Kushina .Hiashi knew that Naruto was Minato and Kushina's son, and he liked that Naruto liked Hinata so much, however, Naruto would have to go through a tournament and fight all the other people that wanted her hand in marriage. He didn't want to make Naruto go through this, but it had to be done by order of the clan elders.)

Naruto told Ino what had happened to Hinata, and Ino was shocked. The medics say that if she is out of the hospital by the time of the 3rd part of the exams they will be shocked. She was still in absolute pain and still could barely move her arms and legs.

That is when Ibiki walked in and called all the genins into the exam room and they started the test.

Shikamaru casted his shadow jutsu and reversed it so that he was writing everything that the other guy was writing. After he finished the exam to question 9, he casted his shadow over Naruto, controlling him and tracing over all of his answers, making Naruto write them down.

After a while Ibiki explained the rules of the last question, and Naruto stood up and yelled, "Bring it on, you will never get me to quit."

After that Ibiki said that they passed and Anko swung into the room and announced the time and place of the next part of the exam.

End chapter 20

Authors notes: sorry again for the wait I am hard pressed on time lately. Please read and review and let me know of any suggestions you may have. Thanks guys.


	21. Chapter 21

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles

Chapter 21

Authors notes: Hey guys, I hope you are liking the story thus far. A little note on the last chapter, for those of you who wanted more on the first part of the exam, I don't think its that important at all, so I didn't write much about it.

The second part of the chuunin exams was about to Naruto and Shikamaru had gotten an heaven scroll and were about to begin. *Naruto* Hinata called out through their mind links,*Good luck on this next part, from what you told me it should be pretty tough, but you and Shikamaru should have no problem getting through it. Just come back to me unscathed please.*

Naruto chuckled in their mind, *Hinata, I will do my best to get both Shikamaru and myself out of there unscathed, but we both know that might not happen. I sent Gamakichi and Gamatatsu to keep you company, they are on their way. I gotta go now though, I need 100% focus right now. I'll talk to you while we sleep though.*

*Ok Naruto, I will talk to you later.* with that Hinata shut off her mind link to Naruto and waited for the two toad summons, she had become good friends with lately. She enjoyed their company however, she just wanted to get out of this rotten place and go see Naruto train, or go home even. But life wasn't going her way, she was afraid of everything now, she couldn't deal with people, the only people allowed into her room, bar nurses, were her team, and her father, plus now her toad friends. She was also withdrawn, she couldn't stay focused on anything, and she would often be caught just staring into space very vaguely, clearly not there at all. No she retreated into herself, into her thoughts, torturing herself with thoughts of what ifs and how comes, and so on. She would think to herself, if only I was stronger, I could've prevented all of this.

Or in other cases, while she retreated into herself, she would be tortured, by seeing the faces of the demon brothers, forever engrained into her thoughts, she feared she would always see the horrors of what they did to her every time she closed her eyes. Yet she didn't see fit to blame the evil bastards, she blamed herself, she hated herself for what they did to her. She felt dirty, she felt like a whore, a slut to the trash of the universe. And if she was a slut for the trash of the universe than that made her worse than them did it not. She confused herself with all the thoughts, but she came out to it being her fault every time. No matter how she looked at it, it was her fault that she was raped and tortured, she was to weak to stop them. She was unable to stop them from violating her in front of Naruto and she was unable to save herself. Hinata figured, she would always feel like a weak little whore, no matter what.

However another thing that really got to her wasn't just that she was dirty, but how could Naruto ever want her now? She was a weak dirty whore; it went against everything he was for. He was her pillar of strength, he was strong, he was pure he was clean. He stood for loyalty.

While she retreated into herself and thought about these things, she still had nightmares, every time she went to sleep, until Naruto would come and rescue her and bring her into his dreams, sometimes they would be alone and just talk about whatever came to mind, sometimes they would just sit and not talk at all. They would sit in companionable silence, while Naruto held her. Or other times they would go and talk to Kyuubi, Hinata was supposed to start her training with Kyuubi as soon as she got out of the hospital, and had recuperated enough to handle any training whatsoever. She was in pretty bad shape and she still could barely move a muscle. As it turned out the demon brothers thought to leave her with another parting gift, poison, she had been injected, she guessed while she was knocked out in the cave before they tortured her, the poison stayed off the radar on the standard tests, you had to be looking for it to find it. And to make matters worse, there was no antidote, she had to wait for it to run its course and leave her body, which was guessed to take another week at least, then her body would start properly healing.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Gamatatsu, jumping onto her lap and saying, "Hinata how are you today?" she was startled at first but quickly calmed down and started talking to her toad friends.

FOREST OF DEATH

Naruto and Shikamaru jumped through the trees at a medium pace, Shikamaru had already devised a plan, plus about a hundred back up plans, only a few of which he shared with Naruto. They would travel a little ways in, then when they found a good spot they would set up camp, and go from there. They found a spot and Shikamaru started setting out intricate traps all over the place. He went through hundreds of different scenarios and set up traps for each one. While he was doing this, Naruto and clones were gathering fire wood and fishing, and hunting for edible fruits and plants. Since living with Kakashi, his aloof Sensei had taught him better survival skills and such, so this was no biggie for him.

When both of them had finished they sat together and cooked the fish and had themselves a feast while about 100 Naruto clones were surrounding them hidden in the trees standing guard along with the traps that had been set.

Before they went to bed Naruto created another 100 clones and sent them to patrol the area, so no one could get in without Naruto knowing, with that said they were both able to sleep and didn't need to stand watch at all.

When morning came the two team mates gathered their stuff and headed out into the forest hoping to find a team in which they could battle for their scrolls.

They finally came upon a team of rock ninjas and Naruto asked, "Hey which scroll do you guys have?"

The team of rock ninja replied, "We have heaven, and you?" however as they said it they attacked. Two of them charged while one hung back to fling kunai, shuriken at them as well as firing ranged jutsus. The leader broke off and ran at Naruto throwing a kunai at him.

Naruto waved his hand emitting a weak fuuton:gust jutsu, (He has trained with it so much he doesn't need hand signs to mold the chakra, or need to say the name of the jutsu, consequently its much weaker, but still strong enough to deflect a kunai.) the small gust of wind knocked away the kunai and Naruto yelled out, "Hey we both have heaven scrolls, there is no need to fight, we both have the same scroll there is no advantage."

The leader of the rock team replied, "Haha, just like a weak leaf ninja to say that, we want to take all the leaf teams out. In fact out here, there is no one to stop us from killing you weaklings."

Naruto had heard enough, he was pissed, he was no weakling, he didn't care who this guy was, he was going down. Naruto sped towards him taking out a kunai and blocking the assault of thrown ninja tools from the range attacker on their team. He dodged the last kunai and created 3 clones to keep the last ninja busy while he dealt with the first one. The leader shouldn't be to hard to deal with but Naruto never underestimated anyone. He threw his kunai and then increased his speed to high levels though with his weights on he couldn't go nearly as fast as he would have liked, they had increased his training weights to 200 pounds on each arm and 250 pounds on each leg, it was shocking he could move at all, let alone go as fast as he still could. Though Shikamaru was pretty sure the only reason he was able to add weight so often was because he would pump chakra to his muscles when he got more weight so it affected him less. It helped him double, it helped increase his chakra supply, as well as build his muscles, speed, and power.

Naruto sped towards the leader and threw 2 kunai at him, he followed up by jumping into the air and aiming a snap kick at his opponents head. The rock leader raised his arm and tried to block it but the energetic blond ninja's kick powered through the block, the arm barely slowing down the kick as it plowed into his head. He was forced back as Naruto landed and flipped away immediately. "You know," Naruto said, "You really should have dodged that one, but you got cocky, you think I am weak and decided to try to block that kick, let me tell you, if you underestimate me, you will lose this battle, no matter how strong you think you are!"

With that said Naruto charged again, he jumped up and attempted the snap kick again, only to have the rock ninja dodge it, and his yelled Doton: stone spears jutsu. Spikes shot up from the ground around, where Naruto had been but he was already gone. He had jumped into the trees and then flipped down in front of the range attacker, going into a series of kicks and punches so fluidly it was amazing, Naruto flowed from kicks to punches flawlessly, he would lash out with a kick and end the kick in perfect position for the next attack. He hit the poor guy so many times before he jumped away from the kunai the leader had thrown at him. The leader charged him. Naruto got into a defensive stance and waited. The leader threw a punch which Naruto blocked and countered, he punched the ninja in the face before grabbing his arm and pulling the ninja towards himself and right into his elbow, he elbowed him once more, before grabbing the stunned ninjas head and pulling down while bringing his knee up into the leaders head, effectively knocking him out.

Shikamaru was having an easy time with the rock ninja he was facing, he had already captured him in his shadow after tricking him by throwing an explosive note to his left while his shadow waited to the right, when the ninja jumped right to avoid the explosion, his shadow was already there waiting for him. Shikamaru then knocked him out by walking him towards a tree and making him bash his head into the tree.

With the rock team taken care of, Shikamaru found the heaven scroll they had, and took it. With that the two of them left and continued on towards the tower.

It was another couple hours until they saw another team. It was a team from the mist village, and they looked rather ruthless, however Naruto was confident they could take them.

"Naruto, if I can get them with my shadow jutsu you can just walk up and steal the scroll, but I am willing to bet that it will miss, and they are prepared. If that happens one of them will probably substitute over here, don't even look at him though, you immediately attack the other two that will still be across the river. Do you think you can take two of them?"

Naruto grinned, "Yeah I should be able to get two of them."

Shikamaru nodded and they put their plan in motion. As the genius Nara expected, one of them substituted over near them and Naruto charged the other two. The first one fired a kick at Naruto's head, and while he ducked he had to spin out of the way of the low kick sent by his teammate. Naruto jumped backwards flipping out of the way of kunai as they hit the ground. He landed and threw two kunai while following them, the two teammates started throwing Kunai at him only for him to take out a kunai and deflect them all. However once he got to the two, they again watched eachothers backs, and while he couldn't get a hit in neither could they. So Naruto flipped back again and decided on a different approach. He did hand signs and yelled Katon firewall jutsu and pushed his hands at the two and a wall of fire came at them at high speeds. They weren't expecting this and it knocked them down and they lost sight of Naruto. That is until 4 Narutos came flying through the fire wall at them, "Block this!" they all yelled. With his fuuton hand blades activated on each of them they attacked and tore up the two ninjas.

Shikamaru was finished as well, he had won his battle easily his opponent had fallen into his trap immediately. , "Alright Naruto good job, you get their scroll?"

Yeah I did they had the earth scroll, I took it and gave it to a toad summons along with the heaven scroll, Just like you told me to."

"Good now lets head towards the tower. " Shikamaru replied, then continued, "Keep your guard up, my gut is saying something bad is about to happen." Naruto nodded, did a couple of handsigns, that Kyuubi consisting of a handsign that was unknown to Shikamaru, Naruto told him it was the demon handsign and used it for demon jutsus, he whispered, "Demon style: Fox ears." With that his hearing increased to 500 times better than his normal hearing. He then activated his fox eyes and had his guard up completely.

They were jumping through the tree tops when all of a sudden they hear Katon: fire ball jutsu, Naruto turned around towards the oncoming fireball and yelled Doton:Stone wall jutsu! And a giant wall came up from the ground blocking the fireball, Naruto then pushed the wall at an incoming Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped over it and threw kunai at Naruto, Naruto waved his hand emitting a small gust of wind knocking the throwing weopons out of the way. "Shikamaru whats the plan?" he asked Shikamaru looked at him and asked him, can you take Sasuke and Sakura and I'll take Kiba." Naruto nodded and rushed his two opponents, Sasuke rushed at him as well, with Sakura launching weopons at Naruto.

As Naruto and Sasuke battled they got deeper and deeper into the forest, Naruto had already incapacitated Sakura, by breaking her arm and taking away her weapons pouch and adding her tools to his own tool set. Which had infuriated Sasuke, because apparently the two evil idiots, were madly in love with eachother.

All of a sudden a snake comes out of the ground directly under Naruto and swallows him whole. Sasuke was in shock when a man riding the snake attacked him. The man was so fast that Sasuke was unable to see him hardly at all, all of a sudden his snake started expanding and blew up. Thousands of Narutos were in its place. Naruto attacked him and the man laughed, he was much faster than Naruto, and was destroying him. Naruto had enough and took off his weights, he had to. He charged now much faster and stronger.

But it still wasn't enough, he jumped away and next to Sasuke, "Sasuke as much as I hate saying this, we have to work together if we want a chance," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded but when Naruto turned around Sasuke powered up a jutsu, Double Chidori he yelled and shoved two lighting covered hands through Naruto's chest. Naruto coughed up blood and turned to him, Sasuke smirked and Naruto passed out. That's when Orochimaru attacked with a powerful jutsu, Doton, earth tent, with that two wedges of rock surrounded the two, Orochimaru yelled spikes, spikes emerged from the rocks, the evil snake then clasped his hands together and yelled converge. The rock formation started converging onto the unconscious and close to death Naruto, and the bastard Sasuke.

To be continued…

End chapter 21

Sorry it took so long to update guys, here are my excuses, I have been practicing so much golf lately, on top of that working, on top of that I was grounded for a short time, on top of that, school papers and projects took their toll and my time and finally I got into a car accident and had to fix her up myself, had to remove the front struts, off my 2000 mustang gt, my baby… and put new ones on, then when I got it fixed finally, I turn it on to see service engine light, take her to the auto store to get a check run and find out it's the airflow system and stuff such as that so I spent hours taking apart the airflow components, air filter, idle air control valve, throttle body, massive airflow sensor and so on. Didn't work, car runs amazing now, bless her engine, but light is still on, im going to need new hoses for the airflow, and have a buttload of body work and painting to do b4 she is back to knew, im serious, I fell asleep in the driver seat while taking a break like three times…. During summer and such, I should be able to update a lot more I hope, again I am so sorry for the long wait, I really didn't want to do this to yall I will try to update more often! Yall keep me honest if its been a while send me a PM and tell me to get my arse in gear and write for my fans haha


	22. Chapter 22

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles

chapter 22

Authors notes: hey guys sorry it is taking so long for me to write this I am probably loosing all my fans, when I started this I thought I would have a lot of time to write it, and be able to update alot. Unfortunately I havent had a lot of time I am stretched thin on time. The updates for this are coming in really slow and on top of that my computer is acting really weird and not exactly working so I am actually writing this from my phone...with that said there will be more gramatical errors, spelling punctuation and that sort of thing. again I am sorry, I think at this point no one likes my story, and there is little point to continue it, I will try hard to update more but only if you guys my fans if there are any left send me p.m.'s or reviews telling me to continue. I will say this again at the end of the story.

authors note 2- also there was a review asking how sasuke knew chidori and i was going to tell later but I suppose I can explain now, Sasuke was spying on Kakashi and saw him using the Chidori and copied it using his sharingan and made it better by making it double. Naruto believed Sasuke would help because he thought they were comrades and had to beat Orochimaru together.

Double Chidori! Sasuke yelled and stabbed his lightning covered hands through Naruto's chest. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke after coughing up blood as Sasuke smirked, but it didn't last long, because Orochimarus jutsu sprang up around him, then he felt a sharp pain to his head amd blacked out.

All of a sudden from inside the deathley rock prison a voice yelled, "raiton lighting blast!"

The sound of static electricity could be heard from inside and then the rocky prison exploded and Itachi appeared from inside.

"Orochimaru, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from my little brother and the Hidden Leaf." Itachi stated with a stoic expression on his face.

"Ahh Itachi, I cant believe you expected me to stay away from my home, I was feeling a little home sick." Orochimaru hissed back.

Itachi shook his head and started doing hand signs, Katon grand fireball jutsu! Itachi shouted and spat out a huge ball of fire. He didn't however expect this to do much to the snake sennin and rushed in after his jutsu.

The snake sennin threw up his arms blocking the ball of fire to see Itachi Sharingan blazing right in his face. Orochimaru was fast and started blocking Itachi's attacks. Itachi went through combo after combo flawlessly, fast fluent efficient. never wasting a movement in attacking the snake sennin. He threw a hook punch at Orochimaru' face for the snake to dodge it and try to strike back but his fist found Itachis palm as Itach grabbed it and twisted Orochimarus arm as he fired a punch into Orochimarus gut.

Both elite ninja then jumped back away from eachother. Orochimaru knew he had no chance against Itachi in his current state, he needed a new body badly and Itachi was just to good.

Still Orochimaru wouldn't back down just yet he summoned his legendary blade, Kusanagi and charged Itachi.

Itachi drew his anbu captain tanto and met Orochimarus charge slashing at his head, Orochimaru blocked and coubtered stabbing at Itachis stomach. Itachi twisted his body dodging the stab and slashing st Orochimaru. the snack sennin dodged but was met with Itachis foot as the Uchiha lashed out with a kick. Orochimaru jumped back and started hand signs, suiton:grand typhoon jutsu! water from a river to their right surged from the pond and started swirling causing a typhoon to appear and charge at Itachi. Itachi jumped back, did handsigns and yelled katon: grand fireball jutsu! he poured chakra into this jutsu and shit out a giant fireball to match the size of the water typhoon. The two power jutsus hit and cancelled eachother out, the fireball evaporating the water from the typhoon.

Then Itachi heard Kuchiyose no jutsu! and a giant snake appeared.

Itachi frowned, Orochimaru was losing it to summon Manda here, he was going to attract attention from everyone!

Yet Itachi was not afraid of Manda, although Orochimaru and Manda teamed up made quite the dangerous team, Itachi had no doubt he could easily take them on. He did handsigns and yelled, Kuchiyose no jutsu and summoned Kamitar, the boss Raven summon. Itachi nodded to his summon and the two went to work. Kamitar flew up using speed started attacking Mandas eyes and snout while Itachi disappeared. All of a sudden Itach was running up Mandas back, Orochimaru saw him and threw Kunai at him, Itachi turned into ravens and appeared behind Orochimaru, with a jutsu prepared, Katon: fireball jutsu! and blew a fireball at Orochimaru. The fireball hit the snake sennin and forced him back burning him. He glared at Itachi and then charged with Kusinagi. Itachi drew his legendary tanto and blocked the first slash. Then out of nowhere Mandas tail slammed into the ground ontop of Itachi. But Itachi was gone.

Orochimaru heard the rustling of feathers behind him and looked to see Itachi standing there tanto in hand and then Orochimaru felt the blade stab into his stomach. He cursed and jumped back, he did hand signs and sunk into the ground but not begore yelling, "I will get a Sharingon Itachi!"

With that Itachi turned around to check on his idiotic little brother and the energetic blonde ninja. Naruto needed little medical attention, because of the fox he was mostly healed, thats when Shikamaru got there. He saw that Naruto was there and Itachi was with him and let out a sigh of relief.

"Shikamaru, good your here, we are going to take Naruto to the tower. Do you have your scrolls?" Itachi asked.

Shikamaru sighed, "Naruto and i decided to give our scrolls to one of his toad summons so that no one could take our scrolls, so we have them, they just aren't available to me right now."

Itachi nodded and said "Well he will wake up, you two are only a day into we can make it to the tower in less than a day that gives him plenty of time to come to, summon the toad and get your scrolls. my little brothers team is coming so he should be fine, lets go."

With that the two left towards the tower.

When they got to the tower they laid Naruto in the bed and Itachi stood over him and muttered some words to him, Naruto's eyes opened slowly, and Itachi told him the situation. Naruto nodded did handsigns and said Kuchiyose no jutsu amd summoned the toad holding the scrolls, with that he passed out again.

Shikamaru opened the scrolls, and Iruka popped out, and what he saw shocked him. Naruto was on a bed passed out, and judging by his clothes it was because of injury. He turned to Shikamaru and said "you two have passed, your next exam is a day after this ends you have 3 days till this is over so 4 days of rest. now what the hell happened to him?"

Shikamaru sighed and replied," I am not supposed to tell anyone, but I believe you have the right to know, seeing as you care so deeply about Naruto. We were fighting with Sasuke's team, the pricks attacked us even thought they had both scrolls, and Naruto and Sasuke ran into Orochimaru and Naruto asked Sasuke to join forces with him to fight Orochimaru. However when he turned around Sasuke shoved two chidories into him.

Iruka nodded and talkes with Shikamaru some more about how he is doing and so on as they wait for Naruto to wake up. It takes a couple of hours but Naruto wakes up and is in obvious pain.

Shikamaru looks at him and says, "Are you alright Naruto?"

The blonde nods and does hand signs and calls out Kuchiyose no jutsu! and a toad poofs into the room amd hands Shikamaru the scrolls then disappears again. With that Naruto passed out from pain and exhaustion.

Three days later and all the contestants were lined up waiting for their names to be called and for them to be able to fight to attempt to qualify for the finals. the first names to appear on the board were Uzumaki Naruto and Kiba Inuzuka (is that how you spell it?) Both genin jumped down into the arena and prepared to fight.

Kiba glared at Naruto and Naruto just stared back at him. The proctor yelled go and Kiba charged Naruto with Akamaru following. Kiba slashed at Naruto repeatedly but Naruto blocked everything using his hands and forearms to hit Kiba's hands away. Every now and then Naruto would throw a punch half heartedly and Kiba knew he wasn't trying hard and wanted to make him mad to get him to mess up so he quietly said to Naruto,"Hahaha see this is what Hinata really wants, me a real man. Your so weak she probably doesn't want anything to do with you!" Naruto frowned at this and turned it uo a notch but didn't let it go to far he had finally had enough. He jumped back and ran through hand signs and shouted katon:Firewall no jutsu! and sent a massive wall of fire at Kiba. Kiba substituted with a rock as the fire neared him and appeared behind Naruto.

Naruto was ready for this and turned around and fired 2 kunai at Kiba and followed them up. The mutt boy blocked the kunai and sent Akamaru after the blonde gennin from out of nowhere.

Akamaru jumped at Naruto but the blonde gennin disappeared from sight using his extreme speed. He appeared behind Kiba amd jumped up into the air using his momentum to drive his foot into the back of Kibas head. Kiba went flying away only for Naruto to disappear and reappear next to Kiba to slam his elbow into the airborne Kiba and cause the dog boy to slam into the ground unconscious.

end chapter 22

sorry again guys that was really hard tk write on my phone it really isnt easy plus i have had no time what so ever let me know what u think.


	23. Chapter 23

Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles

chapter 23

an: sorry this has taken so long, a lot of stuff has come up and when it settled down I decided to look at my story to see where i was at and i realized that this story sucks! it has a good plot line and I like where im taking it, but it is poorly planned out and rushed through. i will finish the fic, and i will start to rewrite it completely from scratch just about. it will be a new fic under my name it will be Uzumaki Naruto Chronicles redux and i will space it better and write it better. i will update when i can and expect some reviews i know i have a lot of followers so help out please. note that the new one will be different and have different aspects and the sequel if there is one, will be following the redux.

After Naruto's match he left to go see Hinata, he really didn't care what happened with the others with the exception of Shikamaru. But there were honestly only maybe 2 or 3 ninja Shikamaru couldn't destroy.

When he arrived at Hinata's room she was in bed waiting for him, he had told her he was coming. When she saw him she immediately excited to see him. "Naruto! you won! good job." she told him.

Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks Hinata-hime, although I was surprised how much Kiba has improved lately. He is getting good but he still has a way to go. I really hope he can get over his jealousy and see I am not all bad and that you aren't a trophy for him to win, and to use as an object and not the wonderful amazing person you are."

Hinata smiled and thanked Naruto and the two of them talked about what had happened in the forest of death and other random things. Hinata was scheduled to be released from the hospital tomorrow and the couple couldn't wait, Hinata had been in this hellish place for to long.

After a while Naruto left to go check on the preliminary rounds and find out who had advanced.

When he got there he saw Shikamaru demolish a sound ninja trapping her in his shadows and nailing her head against the wall to end the last battle. With that the third Hokage called down the winners and Naruto was joined by Shikamaru, Sasuke, a sand ninja named Gaara, and his teammates a girl with a fan named Temari, and the puppet wielding Kankuro, as well as Shino and Neji. The third Hokage then told them, " I will call your name you will come up and choose a piece of paper enclosing a number that number is your contestant number. You will be placed in that slot. First up Naruto"

Naruto walked up and picked a paper and opened it to see the number 4. He showed the Hokage his number and the old man wrote it down.

"Next up is Sasuke Uchiha" the wise ninja called out. The dark Uchiha walked up and picked a paper he unfolded it to see number 8 he showed the old Hokage and smirked. The old man wrote it down and the Uchiha walked back.

"Next up Shino" Sarutobi called out. Shino walked up and picked a number he showed it to the hokage and walked away. The Hokage wrote his name under the 1st slot and continued on.

"Shikamaru your up next" he called out. The lazy Nara walked up and picked out number 5 and walked away. Temari was up next and picked number 6. Then Kankuro was called and picked number 7. Neji was next and picked 3. Which left Gaara with number 2.

The old man smiled and called out, "Here are the pairings: First Gaara vs. Shino. Second Neji vs. Naruto. Third Shikamaru vs. Temari. And last we have Kankuro vs. Sasuke. You all have a month to train, rest eat whatever you may wish to do to prepare for your matches."

With that all the ninja dispersed and Naruto and Shikamaru went to dinner at Ichiraku Ramen with Kakashi to celebrate.

The next day Naruto picked up Hinata from the hospital and took her home to settle in a little bit. Then she went with him to watch him train. Naruto and Shikamaru met up with Kakashi and Jiraiya to train and the two experienced ninja decided they would take turns training both young Ninja. With that the training began.

a week later Hinata was able to do light training and Naruto helped her while she told him about Neji and his strengths. The next week Hinata was watching Jiraiya and Naruto train while doing some training of her own when a woman with blonde hair and a large bust walked up to her.

"I see you are watching Naruto and Jiraiya train, but you aren't training with them. why?" the blonde woman asked.

Hinata frowned and told her "I was recently put through a very traumatic experience and was hospitalised I didn't make the chuunin tournament because of it." Then Hinata became curious, and asked her, "Who are you though and forgive me if this sounds rude but why do you care?"

The woman smiled and introduced herself, " Forgive me I am Tsunade Senju one of the sannin. I care because your teammate is being trained by a Sannin and you are not."

Hinata smiled and said, "I am Hinata Hyuuga, I don't mind this though, I am not very good with high level jutsu like Jiraiya is training Naruto to use, I also don't use that fighting style, however Naruto shows me how to do all of it after these sessions."

Tsunade nodded and said, "Well Hinata would you like training in the medical field? With your chakra control as a Hyuuga and you Hyuuga fighting style will probably be perfect for it?"

Hinata was shocked and accepted immediately she had always been interested in the medical field and medical ninjutsu. With that the two started training.

The day of the tournament was here. Naruto stood in the contestant section of the arena waiting for it to begin. Naruto had grown strong and couldn't wait to show his new skills.

The first match began and Shino started by sending his insects at Gaara but Gaara sent his sand out to meet them and the sand demoloshed the bugs and Shino frowned he was in trouble and he knew it. He could keep up with just about every other ninja here but this one. It was just a bad match up for him, but he wasnt done yet he had some tricks to try.

Out of nowhere Shino charged at the sand wielder throwing kunai at him and watching as the projectiles hit the sand defense that came up to defend Gaara. Gaara laughed maniacly and said, " Stop fighting and give up to me let my sand taste your blood!"

But Shino wasn't scared he did a hand sign and whispered ki (activate) and the tags on the kunia exolided and bugs poured out. But Shino didn't stop there, he threw more kunai with explosive notes on them but he purposely threw them over Gaaras head missing intentionally so the sand didn't block them. They exploded over his head with bright flashes of light that the sand didn't block the flashes blinded Gaara and the bugs from his bug kunai attacked along with Shino charging sending his bugs after Gaara. Gaara was disoriented but lashed out crazily. Shino ducked under a wild sand shot and plunged up punching Gaara in the face but it did nothing and Gaara was gaining his senses back and his sand started coming to his defense again. Shino jumped back and called his bugs back but while he got away the bugs weren't that lucky and the sand trapped them killing them. Then Gaara crazily charged Shino but Shino dodged and dodged and dodged but he was tiring out. He raised his hand and called out, " Procter I yield, my bugs are useless and I have used up my tricks I tried but I will not risk the rest of my hives."

The procter smiled and called the match, Gaara won and the crowd cheered for Shino for his effort and for Gaara's win.

Naruto and Neji were then called down and their match started. "Neji I have heard you are very strong from your cousin."

Neji smirked, "Ahh yes that weakling you like, you are just as weak as her it is my destiny to beat you here and win this tournament."

Naruto frowned," I just complimented you and you return it by insulting me and Hinata? You must be really strong to believe that destiny shit. Destiny is something the strong put into the weak's head so they can keep them down. Destiny said I should have died long ago! destiny said I couldn't be a ninja! destiny said I couldn't get here into this tournament! Yet I did all of those! Now your telling me DESTINY IS SAYING I WILL LOSE THIS MATCH! I WILL PROVE S WRONG AGAIN!"

That being said Neji smirked and charged Naruto. Naruto prepared himself and decided to use taijutsu and beat Neji at his own game. Neji smirked and attacked Naruto with jyuuken stabbing at him with his fingers. Naruto knew better than to let Neji hit him anywhere even while blocking instead to block Nejis attack he knocked the attack to the side by hitting Nejis Forearms. Neji stabbed at his stomach and Naruto knocked it away, but Neji's follow ups were fast and he sent his other hand at Narutos side only for Naruto to twist out of the way, and fire a punch at Nejis side. Neji twisted out of the way and stabbed at Naruto again only for Naruto to knock away and counter with a roundhouse kick at the left side of Nejis head which was unguarded but the Hyuuga bent backwards causing Narutos foot to pass over his head. He tried to follow it up and stabbed at Narutos neck while the blonde gennin was off balance but Naruto continued his kick spinning with it and dropping down into a crouch dodging Nejis attack. Not stopping his spin he fired the same leg into a leg sweep knocking Neji off his feet, but the Hyuuga twisted his body so he landed on his hands in a handstand and flipped to the side.

Naruto charged Neji and faked like he was going in for a haymaker punch but at the last second when Neji stabbed at him he twisted his body out of the way and grabbed Nejis extended arm and twisted it around to attempt to twist it behind his back and force a submission but Neji saw this and smirked he unleashed his most powerful attack, Kaiten he yelled and started spinning hitting Naruto a devistating amount of times until he ended it with a powerful charkra filled strike that sent Naruto crashimg into the wall. He smirked and said "Procter this match is over he is done after that attack." then the arrogant Hyuuga turned towards Naruto and said, "Destiny has prevailed and I have defeated you. you are weak!"

But then he heard something from the debris, " Don't count me out yet Neji, that one hurt but did you honestly think that would end the match?" With that Naruto sped up to him and appeared next to him launching a kick at his head. Neji saw it just in time to dodge thanks to his Byakuugan but when he went to counter Naruto disappeared. The blonde gennin reappeared and fired another kick this one at Nejis ribs but again Neji saw it and dodged only for Naruto to dissapear again. This time however he reappeared 10 ft in front of Neji. "Ill say Neji you really are extremely good I have enjoyed this match."

Neji got angry, "Just stop Naruto let me finish you so you can go weep with my whore cousin and the two of you will forever be weak together!"

Naruto frowned now he was pissed. He took off his weights and dropped them on the ground creating a giant thud, "Take that back Neji I will give you one chance."

Neji laughed and shook his head, I will not take it back, you and your stuck up main branch whore can't do anythimg about it."

Naruto shook his head and responded," I gave you a chance." With that Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Neji faking a snap kick to his head going slow so Neji could see and dodge but when Neji ducked down Naruto fired his other knee into Nejis shoulder immediately dislocating it, but Naruto didn't stop there, nor did he slow down, he flipped over Neji while he was stumbling backwards and Naruto grabbed his other arm twisting it behind his back and pulling it up till he heard another satisfying pop indicating he had dislocated Nejis other shoulder. Then Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Neji, He grabbed his head and pulled it into his knee as he fired it up. Then he again flipped behind Neji and put him into a deadly head lock as Neji fell back and squeezed until Neji was unconscious. With that the procter called the match and medics took Neji away. Naruto jumped back up to the contestant stand to he met with an angry Hinata. She pulled him to the side and started berrating him. "What was that? you used so much chakra to go that fast. You could have beat him without that! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Pouring that much chakra into your muscles can tear them horribly not to mention depletes your chakra reserves!"

Naruto smiled and said," I did what I had to hopefully since I just crushed him like that he will see that destiny crap he goes on about is stupid and become a better person. But your right going that fast depleted my chakra a ton. plus my muscles are really strained. But thats ok."

Hinata frowned, "Did you forget who you have to face next? "

Naruto shook his head and said, " He will be difficult but I can take him I know I can. I just hope Shikamaru can take out Temari and weaken Sasuke at least a little bit."

The next match was Shikamaru vs. Temari Shikamaru wanted nothing to do with this battle she was fierce and experienced but he knew he could beat her. It was Sasuke he was worried about, "Oh well best not to worry about that now." He thought and jumped down onto the ground.

Temari jumped down as well and opened her fan. The procter yelled go and Temari started with a swing of her fan at him. the wind sliced at him and he dodged by jumping to the side. He took out kunai and threw them at her but she deflected them with ease using a blast of wind. Shikamaru frowned and she started sending wind attacks at him. Shikamaru started dodging and juking jumping around her trying to get away from her wind attacks.

Then out of no where he charged her and she smiled and started sending horizontal wind blades at him. He slid under two of them only for the next one to be aimed lower. He dug his heel into the ground causing his body to come up off the ground and used his other leg to jump up over the blast only to see another one aimed right at him. He spun his body horizantal and dodged the blade but only barely. He started doing handsigns in mid air landed in a kneel and yelled Shadow spikes jutsu and sent spikes of shadow at the blonde as they tore through the ground she dodged only to the right which Shikamaru expected and sent a shadow at her but using her fan she swung it in midair at the ground causing her to be propelled to the right even farther and out of the range of the shadow. She smirked before sending more blades of wind at him. He started dodging again before throwing 10 kunai with exploding tags into the ground they exploded and dust filled the arena. Shikamaru hid in the trees and Temari swung her fan hard and dispersed all of the dust. She figured he was in the trees thinking up a plan or making a trap.

Sge decided not to let him and with a huge swing and decimated all of the trees but to her surprise Shikamaru wasn't there. Instead Shikamaru was using his Shadow walking technique using the Shadows around the stadium walls to be unseen he got behind Temari and sent his shadow at her. It caught her and he came out of his hiding and smirked he told her to surrender but she defiantly said no so Shikamaru walked her to the wall and classically banged her head into the wall knocking her out. Shikamru was announced the winner and Sasuke and Kankuro were called down and started their fight. Sasuke decimated Kankuro and was announved the winner.

The next battle was Naruto vs. Gaara.

The two ninja jumped down and Gaara already looked crazy. The procter said go and the two went at it. Naruto took off his training weights immediately and got ready. Gaara started the fight by throwing sand shuriken and slivers at the blonde but Naruto dodged them with ease and retaliated by throwing his own kunai at Gaara. The red head's sand came up and blocked it though. Naruto frowned this was going to be difficult but he had a plan of sorts anyway, he needed Gaara to be weakened and get his sand weak enough to deliver a final blow.

He went through hand signs and yelled kage bunshin no jutsu and 50 clones appeared. They went straight into action going through handsigns and yelling out their seperate jutsus. Fireballs, blades of wind, lightning darts and explosive kunia were sent after Gaara. When the smoke cleared, the red head had undergone a transformation, he had two large arms made of sand and he was pissed. He charged Naruto and sent sand bullets everywhere. He destroyed most of Naruto's clones but hadn't found the real one yet and he was getting angrier and angrier. He screamed, "Where are you Uzumaki! I will find you and mother will have your blood!"

Naruto appeared behind Gaara and yelled, "As you wish!" as he went through handsigns Katon:Firewall Jutsu! then to further the attack he went through more handsigns lightning fast and yelled Fuuton:Gust! and pushed his hands at the firewall pushing it into Gaara the the rest of the clones that Gaara hadn't destroyed threw explosive tags at him.

The explosion that followed was massive and when the dust finally cleared in Gaara's place was a giant dome of sand and an eye appeared at the top of the arena. "This must be his ultimate defense" Naruto thought. he grinned, perfect time to try one of his new attacks. He ran to the wall of the arena and when he reached the top he jumped up and created a clone. The clone grabbed his hand and spun him around before throwing him higher up he created another clone and started gathering chakra in his right hand, the new clone grabbed his left hand and twisted him around with the momentum he had and threw him at Gaara as hard as he could.

Naruto flew at Gaara in his right hand he held a blue orb of chakra. As he is closing in he sees a spike of sand shoot up at his chest, he rolls left bringing the orb with him trying to escape the sand, but he isn't quick enough. The sand spear stabs through his left arm, but he keeps going. Rasengan! yelled the blonde as he shoved the glowing orb of spinning chakra into the dome of sand.

Dust clouded the stadium as Naruto fell to his knees, holding his left arm. It was bleeding and bad, but he wasn't worried, he was exhausted.

All of a sudden a roar is heard and the dust is swept out of the stadium into the air to reveal a giant sand racoon, with an unconsious Gaara on his head. The giant sand demon thrusted its arm at Naruto in an attemp to kill him. Naruto, knowing there was little he could do braced himself for impact. But suddenly a pair of arms raps around him and the clone that has thrown him pulls him out of the way. Naruto swears and stands up, "**Hey kyuubi could I get some chakra please? an insane sand demon is trying to kill me I need some help!**" Naruto grins as he feels his body regenerate with chakra and he wipes the blood from his arm onto his fingers goes through handsigns and yelled Kuchiyose no jutsu! The arena filled with smoke and Naruto appeared atop an enormous toad. "Gamabunta, I am sorry I summoned you, but I have a major problem. As you can see there is a giant sand raccoon and I can't beat it on my own, especially with the amount of chakra I have left." Naruto told the giant toad.

Gamabunta nodded and said, "Very well, just don't make this a habbit right now we will learn to fight together, but you have not yet earned the status to call on me any time you want."

Naruto nodded and replied, "Alright, well lets do this!" with that Gammabunta charged but was forced to dodge due to the glob of sand that was shot at him. this continued for a couple minutes as Naruto thought up a plan. It was quite simple he was going to, in a moment where the sand demon was distracted and couldn't see him, he would switch with a clone and sneak around and attack from behind. Hopefully get to Gaara and wake him up and end the fight.

But as we all know plans dont always work out and Naruto switched with the clone only to be slammed into a wall when the demon swept him away with his arm. The demon then turned on Naruto, only to be blasted with a giant ball of water from Gamabunta. The demon turned back around and charged Gamabunta. Naruto slowly got out of a crack in the wall to see Gamabunta throw the sand demon onto the ground. The demon got up and send blasts of wind at the giant toad. Naruto rushed over to the demon and jumped up on his back. Dodging sand spears simultaneously he ran up the back of the sand demon and was about to reach Gaara and wake him up, when out of nowhere a sand spear stabs him from behind, one when straight through his right leg, another through his right arm, and two through his back. the sand then wrapped around him and grabbed onto him ensuring he could not reach the sleeping Gaara. Naruto cried out in pain, but refused to stop. He pushed chakra into his left hand and yelled Raiton spark Darts! and five sparks flew from his fingertips and hit Gaara waking him up.

The demon screamed in horror. "No!" As he disappeared. Naruto and Gaara fell to the ground, After they hit the ground Naruto pushed himself up, he was covered in blood, and wounds. He walked over to Gaara, who was unable to get up.

Thats when All hell broke loose, sound and sand Shinobi jumped out attacking the crowd and people. But with Orochimaru gone and unable to attack the Hokage, there was no commanding presence and the attack had less threat.

Down on the field Naruto saw sound Ninja going after Gaara, he ran over to them and stood in front of Gaara, not allowing them to hurt him. The sound ninja lounged at him and Naruto weakly batted away the attack. the fight continued and it was obvious that he was getting his ass kicked. Naruto got thrown down next to Gaara, and the blonde struggled to get up.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you protect me? I am your enemy." Gaara asked the tenacious blonde.

Naruto turned to him and told him, "Because you are just like me, only I found people that love me, my precious people, and they turned me off of the path that I was on. Thats what I am doing for you, I am showing you that people are out there that will treat you right. Like your brother and sister, they are here for you."

With that Naruto stood up and went to face the ninja however the ninja was prepared and punched Naruto in the face, Naruto fell down and blacked out. But Kakashi was right there attacking the ninja. He killed the ninja, throwing a kunai into his throat. He picked up the boys and ran to the hospital dropping them off. After that he ran back to join the fight.

The battle didn't last long, the sound and sand Ninja had no power without Orochimaru, the sand ninja realized that Orochimaru had killed the Kazekage, and asked for a treaty from the Leaf, having an alliance between their villages would help both.

Thats a rap for this chapter, the next chapter will be the last chapter, and after that i will start my rewrite. again sorry for the wait.


End file.
